


Survivor: Love Live!

by YousoroBigGay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Survivor - Freeform, bunch of gay girls, heart-break, i love these gays, love live, pls no hate, potential sex-scene??, sadistic anju, seriously gay, survivor spoof, they are good gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-11 19:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YousoroBigGay/pseuds/YousoroBigGay
Summary: Survivor is an international television show where people are selected to go to an island and survive. On the island, contestants will compete in challenges and losers will be voted off the island one by one. In the end, only one Survivor will remain... and will win one million dollars!Tsubasa and the other A-Rise-ians have decided to create their own version of Survivor, taking in the members of Muse and Aqours as the contestants for the first season. The eighteen idols are brought to the forbidden island of Hawaii, where they will participate in potentially life-threatening challenges, all to win the prize. Little do they know, A-Rise is no longer the same as they once knew them to be. They are now cold-hearted, sadistic people, who will do anything for a good laugh.((Upload Schedule as of now is every other Saturday, that will continue unless specified in the future))





	1. Introducing: Muse!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Survivor: Love Live, the story in which many of your beloved idols will be forced to participate in challenges that may or may not threaten their lives. This story will involve cheating, break-ups, heartbreak, and many more saddening factors to create difficult environments for the idols. If that doesn't suit your tastes...sorry. 
> 
> Not only that, but it's gon be real gay. Lots of gay scenes between the gay idols, and maybe even a little bit of the naughty stuffs.

Chapter 1:  
Introducing: Muse!

_(Nico)_

Nico sat silently at the local bar of her neighborhood, swirling a cocktail composed of gin, rum, and vodka. The bar was empty, besides her and the bartender. Times were rough for the Yazawa family. Nico, despite being twenty years old, was still living in a house with her mother and three siblings. Of course, she was able to afford her way to an apartment, where she could live alone with Maki, but she couldn’t bare to leave her family behind in the shit hole they were in, with the low income job her mother was working. Most of Nico’s earnings as an idol went towards the bills, as well as food for the family of five, presents for holidays, and her own personal items. Her mother’s money mostly went towards funding the younger Yazawa’s education.

The bartender looked at the lonely girl, and offered her another drink. “Oh, no thank you sir. I can’t afford it.” She gave a weak smile to the man.

“Please, this one’s on the house. I noticed you were looking a bit down. Everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine… At least as good as it’ll get.”

“Well, let me get you another drink. Maybe it’ll help lighten your mood.” He gave her an apologetic smile as he poured some alcohol in a glass.

“Things have been better, not gonna lie.” Nico said, as she took the glass from the man. “Family isn’t doing too well. Financial status never was the best, and it certainly hasn’t gotten any better. I keep trying to do my best to support them, but everything always ends up in vain. It’s like one medical bill after the next, and we’re struggling so much to keep everything in line with all the problems that keep coming up…” Nico stopped in her place, breathing in heavily, tears were rolling down her face, falling down on the bar. “I’m sorry, I’ve been keeping all that in… it’s been eating away at me.”

“It’s no problem, not at all. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, it isn’t your fault.” The room went quiet again. The silence was broken when the door of the bar opened up, causing the bell to ring. The rain from outside could be heard while the door remained open, but was cut out once it shut. The person who entered walked over and sat in the stool to the left of Nico. They were wearing a big trench coat, much bigger than their body, and the hood on, covering their face from exposure. For a minute or so, they three remained silent, until the person in the trench coat pulled an envelope from one of their inside pockets. They slid it across the bar and positioned it by Nico.

“Meet me at the given location.” The person spoke. It was a woman, her voice was deep. Nico watched as the woman stood from her seat and exited the building.

“Do you know her?” The bartender asked.

“No clue.” She responded. She looked back down at the envelope she was given. “This could be interesting.” She slowly opened it, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, she was astounded by what she saw. “Oh my god.”

_(Honoka and Kotori)_

“What movie did you bring over today Kotori?” The orange haired girl asked, sitting on her bean bag shaped like a slice of bread.

“I was looking through my mom’s office at home, and I found this big collection of movies! This one had some cute fish on the box and it reminded me of Umi, so this will make up for her absence today!”

“Why’d Umi have to go to dumb old archery practice anyways…” Honoka pouted and puffed her cheeks out.

“Not sure but let’s watch it! It’s called Finding Nemo.” Kotori put the disk in the DVD player and sat down on Honoka’s bed. Quickly skipping past all the previews, they got to the menu screen. “Look at that blue fish Honoka it’s so cute!” Kotori exclaimed, pointing at the TV. She clicked the play button and the movie began, with the old 20th century sequence playing out.

The girls heard the bedroom door open as Honoka’s mom walked in. “Girls, I have some mail for you. Some woman passed by and requested I give this to you. She told me she didn’t want you to know who she was though. I’ll let you two watch your movie now!” She left the room and shut the door behind her.

“What could this be? A love letter?” Honoka asked, as she peeled the envelope open. She pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. The girls read the paper and reached what was written on the bottom. “One million yen!?”

_(Nozomi and Eli)_

“Elichi, could you come here please?” Nozomi was hanging a picture above the brick fire stove, and stepped back to admire the beauty on the wall. “What do you think?”

Eli stood beside her girlfriend, and shook her head. “Take it down. We are not putting a portrait of me in our living room!”

“Why not babe, you look beautiful!” Nozomi smiled at Eli.

“You’re not gonna need it you goof, now that we’ve moved out and live together, you’ll never need a picture to see me.” Eli pulled her girlfriend closer. “Now let’s get the rest of these boxes in the house.” She kissed the purple haired girl before walking back outside to the moving truck. She came back a minute later carrying a box labeled ‘Kitchen’. “Can you go put this in the kitchen, I’m gonna go get the last box.”

“Sure, hand it here.” Eli placed the box by their feet and Nozomi grabbed it. “Have you been working out honey? This is super heavy, how’d you carry it?”

“One of us has gotta be strong around here.” She said, walking down the hallway.

“I hope you show me that attitude in bed tonight.” Nozomi said with a giggle. Eli sighed and ignored her jokes. Returning with the final box, Eli threw herself down on the couch. Luckily, the house they moved into was somewhat furnished, with the living room having a couch and a chair, both the same brown color, and of course the fireplace.

“What do you want to do now?” Eli asked, as she patted the couch next to her. Nozomi took the gesture and plopped down by Eli.

“Let's get some sleep.” Nozomi said with a smile, as she leaned over and laid her head on Eli’s shoulder. Eli just smiled at her girlfriend as she fell into slumber.

_(Maki)_

“Maki, could you come to my office?” A tall man with black hair said to Maki, who was currently sitting at a desk.

“Papa? What is it?” Maki replied. She focused her gaze away from her computer screen and looked at her dad.

“I just have something to discuss with you. Follow me.” Maki stood and followed her father down the long corridors of the famous Nishikino hospital. Reaching a door that had a metal plate above it, with the name Nishikino engraved on it, they entered the room. Maki sat at a chair on the opposite side of the desk from her dad.

“What is it you wanted to talk about Papa?” Maki asked, crossing her legs as she shifted in her seat.

“About you and that Yazawa girl…” He said, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. “I don’t want to see you getting any closer to her.”

“Papa you can’t do this!” Maki yelled, standing up from her seat and throwing down two fists.

“I can and I will. I didn’t raise my girl to be gay for some poor girl who can’t even afford to take care of herself, let alone a family. I’ve already decided on a man for you to marry within the next year, he comes from a wealthy family and with him, the two of you will take over the Nishikino industry under our name.”

“I’m not going to. You can’t make me, I’ve already decided that I want to marry Nico because I fucking love her!” Maki instantly felt a wave of regret coursing through her body. “I’m going to see her now… Goodbye dad.”

“Don’t call me that. You are no longer my daughter. Go ahead, marry that little bitch. Live a poor lifestyle where you never get any of the things you want because you’re too busy just trying to scrape up some money to put dinner on the table every night! Get the hell out of here. I don’t want to see you again.”

_(Hanayo and Rin)_

“Kayo-chin, the live show is about to start!”

“I know Rin. Just feeling a bit nervous… This is the largest performance we’ve done ever since the Love Live back in high school as Muse. I don’t know if I can do it.”

Rin put her hands on Hanayo’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “I know you can do it Kayo-chin! You’ve done larger performances for larger crowds than this, and you did great, trust me! You’ve got an amazing voice and everyone is gonna love it!”

“Y-you’re right Rin. Thank you.” She took in a deep breath as her confidence rose.

“Now let’s go make them doki, nya!” The curtains opened up revealing a huge crowd of idol fans, the most enthusiastic of them all sitting in the front holding up signs with both of their names, as well as their Idol group name, RinPana. “Thanks for coming everyone! Today we’re gonna be singing one of our famous songs from our past, Love Wing Bell!” The crowd cheered with insane excitement.

_(Umi)_

“Now that archery practice is over I can get back home and see Kotori.” Umi said. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and checked to see if she had gotten any messages.

**KotoBirb:** Hey Umi, I’m heading over to Honoka’s house to watch a movie with her! If you get off archery practice soon you should stop by!

Umi checked the time of the message. It was sent an hour ago. “I guess she’s still over there, it wouldn’t hurt to go see Honoka anyways. Haven’t really seen her since we graduated and had our graduation party.” She shuddered at the thought of the events that occurred during that party. Umi walked to her car and started to drive to where Honoka was still residing, in her family’s japanese sweets shop.

Upon arriving, Umi saw Honoka’s mom outside washing her car. “Oh hello Umi, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you!” Honoka’s mom exclaimed. “I assume you’ve come over to watch the movie with the girls?”

“Yes ma’am. Are they inside?”

“Yep, you can go in and grab something to eat and drink. Make yourself at home!”

“Thank you miss Kousaka.” Umi said and bowed to her, before walking to the front door of the house. It’d been quite some time since she’d actually been inside the house. She took in a deep breath and prepared herself for the massive amounts of hugs she was bound the receive upon entering. To her surprise, no one had leaped at her when she opened the door. She walked up the stairs to Honoka’s room. This time however, when she opened the door, she was jumped on and shoved to the ground.

“Umi! I missed you!” Honoka yelled as she layed on top of her friend while hugging her tightly.

“Honoka… You haven’t changed a bit.” Umi smiled. “So what have you guys been up to?”

“Kotori brought over this super funny movie about fish! The main character fish got kidnapped though, which was pretty scary. You can come watch it with us, we’re at the end pretty much.”

“Um… I’d rather not. Typically I like to watch movies from the beginning.”

“By the way Umi, check this out!” Kotori said happily, walking over to Umi who still had Honoka on top of her. She showed her the envelope that Honoka’s mom showed the two earlier.

“What the… where did you get this from? It sounds amazing!”

_(Nozomi and Eli)_

Eli laid Nozomi’s head down on one of the couch pillows as she stood up from her seat. After hearing what heard like a car stop outside their house and then drive off, Eli assumed they had received some mail, though it was strange, considering they had only just moved into the house. “Who could possibly know we live here already?” She whispered to herself. Eli walked to the front door and opened it. Peeking outside she saw a small envelope on the doormat. “What’s this?” She picked it up and read the letter inside. “No way, Nozomi wake up babe!”

_(Rin and Hanayo)_

The live performance ended, both girls were breathing heavily. “We did it Rin!” Hanayo said with astoundment.

“Of course we did!” Rin said happily. The girls went back to their changing room to get back into their normal apparel before heading home. They were stopped however, by a woman in a trenchcoat, one that both girls happened to see in the crowd during the live show. “Oh, hi! Would you like an autograph?”

“Rin!” Hanayo elbowed her on the arm. “You don’t just ask a fan if they want an autograph!”

“No need for autographs. Just take this.” The woman held out an envelope to the girls, which Hanayo grabbed with a shaky hand. Instantly, the woman took off running.

“That was strange nya… What’s in the envelope?”

“Don’t know, let’s have a look. Oh my god! We have to tell the others about this!”

_(Nico)_

Nico stood from her seat at the bar. “Hate to leave out of nowhere like this, but I have someone I need to talk to.” She reached into her back pants pocket and pulled out a few dollars and quarters. “I hope this can cover for the few drinks I got. Have a good day sir!” She bowed to the bartender before turning for the door.

“Hold on, keep your money. Like I said, it was on the house. After hearing your story, I can’t let you spend all your money on this. Everyone needs a drink to clear their mind every now and again, but I won’t let you spend your life’s earnings on it. Keep it for your family. And you have a good day as well.”

“Thank you so much, it really means a lot.” Nico quickly scooped the money up and shoved it back in her pocket, before dashing out the door. She took her phone from her other pants pocket and clicked on Maki’s name in her contacts. “I need to let Maki know about this!”

The phone rang three times before it finally picked up. “H-hello? Nico?” A shaky voice asked. It sounded as if she had been crying.

“Maki? Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“Can I please come over? I’ll tell you about it then. I’m sorry, I just really need to see you right now.”

“Of course, come over, I’ll be there. Please be careful on your way over okay? I love you Maki. See you soon.”

“Love you too Nico.” The call ended and left Nico confused to all hell.

“What the hell happened…” Nico shook her head and started running back to her house. It was still pouring the rain outside, so naturally Nico got all wet.

Once back to her house, Nico ran to her bedroom and started to change out of her rain soaked clothes. She threw them to the side before picking out some clean, dry clothes. She looked at her phone and noticed a message from Maki.

**MNishikino73:** I'll be there soon.

**#1IdolNicoNii:** walking or driving?

**MNishikino73:** Walking. See you soon.

“Why the fuck is she walking? She's got her licence, why isn't she driving?” Nico shook her head and walked to her front door. She stepped outside after putting on a big fluffy coat and stood on the porch waiting for Maki.

She saw a red headed figure in the distance coming closer. Maki was running down the sidewalk, wrapping herself up with a flimsy, thin jacket. She had on her usual work clothes, which had gotten wet and muddy from the run.

“Maki, what were you thinking, running over here in the rain like that? You’re gonna get yourself sick!” Nico exclaimed as her girlfriend ran up on the porch. “Come on, let’s get you out those wet clothes and next to the fire.” Nico put an arm around Maki and walked her into the house. “Mom and the kids aren’t home, they went to visit our grandma. Let’s get up to my room and see if we can find something for you to wear.” Maki was shivering like crazy, and she still had tears rolling down her face from the fight she had with her dad. “I think you left some of your other clothes at my house so there should be something that’ll fit you. I remember the last time you tried to wear my clothes, you put a hole in one of my favorite sweaters!” Nico said with a laugh. “After you’re all nice and cozy we can talk.” Nico walked Maki upstairs and to her bedroom. “Take those clothes off, I’ll get your clean ones.” Maki did as Nico said and started to take off her wet work clothes as Nico fetched Maki’s old pair of pajamas that she’d worn on her first night over at Nico’s house. They were completely red with a hood that had a green pattern meant to resemble the leaves of a tomato.

“I remember that outfit. You got it for me for Christmas the first year we met.” Maki said and smiled, remembering the times the two had when they were both still in high school.

“Yeah, I guess you could say I wasn’t expecting on picking your name for the secret santa project we did as Muse. All I knew about you at the time was that you liked to wear really cute clothes and you liked tomatoes.” Nico said with a laugh. “Here, put it on.” She handed it to the redhead and she slipped into the pajamas.

“Still as warm as I remember them being.” Maki sat down on the bed and layed down. Nico got the message and layed down next to her. Maki wrapped her arm around Nico and pulled her closer to cuddle.

“This brings back memories, doesn’t it? Back when we used to lay down in this bed and cuddle like this. I almost forgot how much I missed doing this with you.” Nico buried her face into the bigger girl’s chest and wrapped Maki in her arms. “I love you Maki.”

“I love you too Nico.”

“So what did you want to talk about?” She pulled away a little and looked Maki in the eyes.

“It’s about my dad. I was at work and he called me into his office and… he told me…” Maki paused and took in a deep breath, and inevitably started crying again. She took in another breath before starting again. “He told me I’m not allowed to see you anymore.”

“H-he what? No… you can’t be serious can you?” Nico looked at Maki, who was balling her eyes out now. She pulled Nico close and embraced her.

“I-I told him that wasn’t going to happen. I told him… I told him I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Why would you do that? Maki, what are you thinking?”

“D-did I do something wrong?”

“I can’t let you throw away your life over me! You’ve got such a good future ahead of you, I’m not worth losing all of that over! That’s your job, your family, your-”

“You are my family, Nico! That man isn’t my father. My father would let me love who I want and wouldn’t try to force me to marry a man just because he’s rich and would help out that fucked up family line! I don’t want to be associated with them anymore. Being a doctor isn’t my life, not anymore. You are my life, you’re everything to me Nico. I love you so much, and I wouldn’t be who I am now if it weren’t for you.”

“Maki... “ Nico embraced Maki tighter, she was now crying just as much. “I love you too Maki… Here, let me get something.” She sat up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. “I… I wanted to save this for a special occasion but… I think now is as good a time as any.” Nico stood up from the bed and grabbed something from the nightstand beside it. She grabbed Maki’s hand and helped her to her feet. “Maki Nishikino.” Nico got down on one knee. “You are the most important thing to me. Before I met you, I had nothing. I didn’t know what it felt to truly love someone. You showed me though. You came into my life, and you became my everything. You made my life, you are my life, I want to know if you’ll let me be yours too. So Maki, will you marry me?”

“Nico… of course I will.” Nico slid the ring on Maki’s right ring finger and and stood up to embrace her.

“I have something else I want you to see.” Nico said, grabbing the envelope she got at the bar from the nightstand. “Look at this, I was handed this while I was out earlier.”

Maki read the paper. “Dear Muse, or whichever member is reading this now, your group has been chosen to come to an exotic island where you will be staying for two months for free. Some nights, small, fun challenges will be held where you will compete with other idols, and at the end of the two months, one idol shall receive a reward of one million yen, as well as a free trip to any place with one other person of their choice. I hope you will all be attending, because I assure you, it will be loads of fun and excitement. I’d like to end this with a quote, ‘Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there’s so much waiting for you! Dreams! Adventures! Let’s go to the world of Pokemon! I’ll see you later!’”

“We could win up to one million yen, Maki! And it’s all for free! I’m sure the others have all gotten this too since it says dear Muse, I think we should definitely do this!”

“Now that we’re officially a family, this could be our first vacation as one, so yeah, let’s do it.” The two girls looked at each other smiling widely and hugged one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only introduces Muse, next chapter will be Aqours


	2. Introducing- Aqours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqours join Survivor  
> Chika not the smartest

 

Chapter 2:

Introducing- Aqours!

 

_ (Second Years’ Math Class) _

“This is soooo boring, I hate math!” Chika pouted in her seat next to her best friend.

“I know right? I can’t wait for summer break, I have so many things planned for us to do!” You said happily.

“Same! I’ve been looking forward to that whole cruise thing with your family that your dad said my family could come along for!”

“Me too!” You beamed. She smiled at the orange haired mikan girl. She felt her heart begin to pick up it’s pace as she looked into the girl’s eyes. “Hey Chika, do you have any plans after school today? I was thinking maybe you could come over, and we could hit the pool, maybe have a few drinks.” She jokingly said and laughed.

“Aw man, I’d love to, but Riko actually asked me earlier during lunch if I wanted to go to her house to study for the math final. Sorry You.” Chika apologized, looking down at her desk.

“No need to be sorry it’s fine. Knowing you, it’s probably best you get some studying done. I don’t know what either of us would do without Riko around.” You and Chika both laughed and sighed as they looked back up to the board to see what the teacher had even been talking about. Something about vertical and horizontal asymptotes and translations, but the best friends didn’t care. You looked back at Chika again and smiled. “I was actually gonna have Dia help me study, or at least see if she’d be willing to help me out. Riko’s great and all, but why not go the extra mile and seek out someone’s who already aced this course? I overheard Ruby and Hanamaru talking about having little  _ study lessons _ with Dia this weekend, so I thought I’d give that a try.”

“What are you gonna do today then?”

“I don’t know, I’ll probably still go for a swim, maybe invite Kanan over. If she isn’t too busy dealing with Mari that is.” The girls both laughed, knowing very well how Kanan and Mari were. 

“Good luck with that.” Chika grinned.

“Misses Takami and Watanabe! Is there something that the two of you deem more important than studying for the final you have next week? Or do neither of you care enough about your grades?”

Chika leaned over and whispered something to You. “I can think of a heck of a lot of things more important than polynomials and crap.” This of course caused You to laugh, which may not of been the best responses to the teacher.

“Both of you go to the principal's office, and you can tell her about what you think is so funny that you had to disrupt class!”

-

As the girls walked down the hallway to make their way to the office, You started to feel bad. “Maybe we shouldn’t have gotten the teacher mad at us…”

“Oh come on, this happens to me all the time!”

“Yeah, for you, but this is a first time for me! I usually don’t let myself joke too much in class because I don’t wanna come off as disrespectful, but this time I did and now I got in trouble!” You sighed as she continued to walk.

“What's to worry about? Did you forget that Mari technically is our principal? She skips half her classes and sits in the office so she can sleep! Usually when I get sent in there we just laugh at memes she has saved on her phone and we’ll watch these really cute cat videos!” Chika laughed and began to skip faster down the hallway.

“Hey, wait up!” You laughed too and ran to catch up with her. Soon they made it to the office door.

“Here we go, Meme Land!” Chika proudly marched into the office, You right behind her. “Wait, what?! Dia?! Why are you doing in here!”

“Wow, now isn’t this a surprise? I expected Chika at some point today, but You? This is so unlike you!”

“Yeah… I’m not too proud of myself.” You shyly admitted. “The way Chika described this made it seem like Mari was the one in charge though.”

Dia shook her head. “Previously, yes, but after finding out thanks to a little birdie that Mari and Chika were having these ‘meme parties’, I figured it best that I took over for now, at least until this year is over.”

“Oh that’s right, you guys are third years, which means you’ll be graduating soon.” You said in an upset tone, bringing down the mood in the room.

Breaking the silence, Dia cleared her throat. “Alright, we promised we wouldn’t speak of this until the time came. Now, as for your punishments girls, I think it’d do you both some good to try doing some community service. Despite You’s role on the swimming team, and both of your positions as idols, neither one of you has completed a single hour of community service, which is required to graduate. I happen to be a few hours short, so after school today, the three of us will be heading around Numazu, asking the folks around there if there is any yard work we could do or anything else that they could use a hand with.”

“Awwww, but I was gonna spend time with Riko after school! No fair!” Chika yelled, throwing her fists down at her sides.

“What’s unfair is your disruptive behavior in all of your classes, I’ll let Riko know you won’t be able to hang out today, and I’ll be sure to tell her exactly why.”

“Oh wait no please! Riko said if she finds out I got kicked out of class one more time she’d make sure I never get to eat mikans again!”

“How’s she plan to do that?” You asked.

“I don’t know, but she suggestively looked over at a needle and some thread after she said it. Sent chills down my spine, that’s for sure!”

“Perhaps I won’t tell her why. Now, both of you give me your phones and have a seat over there.” Dia pointed at two chairs across the room before holding out her hand, waiting for the phones to be placed. You sighed as she handed over her phone, followed by Chika grunted and reluctantly putting her phone in Dia’s hand. “Thanks for making this easy for all of us.” She smiled and went back to sit behind her desk. She looked down at some papers and sighed to herself. “Gonna have to make some changes there... “ She started mumbling to herself about some student council stuff.

“You..” Chika leaned over and quietly whispered into You’s ear. “We’ve only got one option. You know what that is? We’re busting out of here! We gotta get out of here quick, so we can make a run for it and still enjoy our after school activities without the fun police around!” 

“I think we should really just accept defeat right now Chika.” You laughed.

Chika shook her head. “No. I refuse.” She looked up at Dia with that stereotypical angry look that anime characters give their enemies before running at them to attack. Though instead of attacking, she ran for the open window and jumped out. “Chika Takami never accepts defeat!”

“Chika we’re on the second floor!”

“Oh my god is she crazy!?” Dia exclaimed, bolting up from her seat and running to the window with You.

_ (Chika) _

Chika woke up from her sleep and rubbed her eyes as she always did. She groaned before turning to her right and seeing her friend You sitting in a chair. “Oh man…” Chika laid back on her back and stared at the ceiling and laughed. “I had the craziest dream, we were in math class, and we got kicked out and sent to the office, and Dia was in there instead of Mari, and in an attempt to make a run for it, I died leaping out the window not realizing we were on the second floor!”

“I wouldn’t say you died, but I also wouldn’t say that was a dream.” You said smiling meekly at the girl in the bed.

“You’re in the hospital, mikan girl.” Chika heard from across the room. Taking in her surroundings, she was in fact in a hospital bed. She saw the rest of Aqours standing in the room as well as her family. 

Dia was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed of You. “You idiot Chika, you had me worried sick!” She put her hand to Chika’s forehead. “Don’t ever do something like that again!”

“You’re oddly out of character you know, talking to me like you almost lost your girlfriend or something.” Chika looked at Dia and smiled. “Not insinuating anything there of course. Thanks for the concern, I appreciate it.”   


“You’re lucky your friends were there to save you miss Takami. You’re also lucky there was a tree there, so you didn’t fall very far. Some impact to your head likely caused you to pass out, and there doesn’t appear to be any internal damage to the brain or skull, nor to the rest of your body. Aside from a few scratches and bruises of course, and maybe some soreness.” A doctor wearing a big white lab coat said, examining some paperwork. “Your blood results came back normal as well as your X-Ray pictures, so once you’re ready to get up you’re free to go.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Chika’s mom said, going to the man and shaking his hand. 

“No problem, we’re more than happy to help.” The man said with a smile before leaving the room.

“Chika, what the hell were you thinking? Not only did you get sent to the office,  _ again _ , but you tried to run away from school by jumping off the second floor! I think you owe an apology to both You and miss Kurosawa here for having worrying them so much!”

“Sorry guys… I didn’t mean to make you worry like that.” Chika said, trying to smile past the pain she still had.

“It’s fine Chika, really. We’re just glad to see that you’re okay, everyone is.” Dia assured her. “Now let’s get you out of this hospital, Kanan made arrangements for all of us to go out and get ice cream.” You and Dia both put an arm around Chika’s back and helped her sit up.

“You sure you’re feeling good enough to leave? If you’re not we can wait as long as you need.” You said, putting a hand on Chika’s shoulder.

“I’m ready guys!” Chika yelled energetically, leaping out of the bed. “Let’s go get some frickin ice cream!” 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Kanan said with a laugh. “Mari agreed to pay for all of us, so everyone buy as much as you want.”

“Hey! I said I’d pay for everyone’s ice cream, not spend  _ all _ my money on you all!”

Everyone else in the room started laughing, and soon they all left the hospital and piled into Kanan’s SUV with three rows of seats. Despite all the seats, there still wasn’t quite enough room for everyone, so Mari opted to sit on Dia’s lap, and Chika did the same with You. “Everyone ready?” Kanan asked, looking back at the filled seats behind her. Everyone gave her a nod or a thumbs up and they took off. While on the way to the ice cream shop, a commercial came on the radio that sparked Kanan’s interest. “What is this?”

“This is an announcement to all idol groups. There will be a game show held on Niihau, the forbidden island of Hawaii! Idols will compete there in challenges, and in the end one idol will win up to a total of one million yen! Call this number if you are a member of an idol group and are interested! 304-657-6489!” The advertisement ended and Saint Snow’s newest song, Dropout, began to play. Kanan turned the radio down and pulled into the ice cream shop parking lot. “Guys, did you hear that?”

“Yeah, I did.” Yoshiko said from the back row of seats, with Riko and Hanamaru at her sides. 

“Should we call the number?” You asked.

“I don’t know, it might just be a scam.” Dia said. “We shouldn’t go getting our hopes up. 

Mari went to google on her phone and looked up information about the commercial. “I don’t think this is scam. I looked it up and it’s a legitimate thing! Apparently there’s this American reality show called Survivor where contestants travel to this island and compete in challenges with an end reward of a million dollars! This says that there is an upcoming season of Survivor staring famous idol groups, taking place on the island Niihau!”

“Are you serious?” Riko asked.

“Yeah, this is no joke!”

“Somebody needs to call that number!” Hanamaru yelled.

“I’m on it!” Ruby said. She took her phone from her pocket and dialed in the given number. “Hello? This is Ruby Kurosawa, I am a member of the idol group Aqours. We heard the announcement about the game show on the Niihau island, and were wondering how we could sign up for it.” There was a pause before Ruby started talking again. “Yes, Aqours, that’s our group name… There are nine of us, we’re all together right now… The eldest member? One second.” She looked at the third years. “Which one of you is the oldest?” 

“Here, hand me the phone.” Kanan said. “Hello, this is Kanan MAtsuura, I am the oldest member of Aqours… My address? Hold on let me think…” Kanan thought for a second before telling the person on the phone her address, and in turn the person responded by stating that nine plane tickets would be mailed to them within a week. “Thank you, goodbye.” She hung up and handed the phone back to Ruby. “Girls, it looks like we’ll be taking a trip to Hawaii!” Everyone starting cheering except for Dia and Riko.

“Come on, Riko, lighten up a little!” Yoshiko said and lightly elbowed the red haired next to her. “Aren’t you at least a little excited?”

“Of course I am. I just don’t feel like cheering, that’s all.” 

“You too Dia, show some excitement!” Mari shouted. She grabbed on to Dia’s cheek and forced her mouth to a smile. “That’s better!”

“Can we go get ice cream now? I’ve been waiting for it patiently ever since I got out of the hospital!” Chika exclaimed. She opened the door and leaped out off of You’s lap.

“Careful, we might be on the second floor, Chika!” Mari laughed. “It’s joke!” Everyone else got out of the car and went to get ice cream.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse and Aqours first meet up on island next chapter


	3. Niihau, The Forbidden Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idols are on the island, and the games begin.

Chapter 3:

Niihau, The Forbidden Island

 

“Anju, do you have everything prepared over on your end?” A woman spoke into a walkie talkie from a small white canopy with no walls.

“Everything is good over here at the Halalii Lake.” A voice answered.

“Erena, what about you?”

“The half circle is all ready.” A third voice spoke.

“Perfect.” The girl placed the walkie talkie on a table. She walked out from underneath the canopy and looked at the sky, spotting two helicopters coming closer. “Looks like they’re arriving.” She said with a devilish grin on her face. First a pink helicopter landed, and then a blue one right beside it. Nine idols got off of each helicopter, and the total of eighteen girls looked at the girl by the canopy. 

“Welcome, everyone, to Niihau, the forbidden island!”

“Oh… my… GOD!!” Honoka yelled. “Guys, it’s Tsubasa!” Honoka ran up to the short brown haired girl and hugged her. “I haven’t seen you in such a long time, Tsubasa! How have you been?”

“I’ve been really good, actually. It’s nice to see you again Honoka.” Tsubasa smiled at the orange haired girl latching onto her body. She gave a slight push on her face and Honoka removed herself. “I’m really glad that all of you were able to attend, I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun with this.” She looked around at all the girls standing before her. “So, we’ve got Muse, but I’m not completely sure about you nine. Who exactly are you?”

Chika stepped forward and spoke up. “My name is Chika Takami, I am the leader of the idol group Aqours. I’m a really big fan of Muse and Honoka in specific, so it’s really nice to meet you.” She bowed before her literal idol and walked up to shake her hand.   


“You look really similar to me and it’s oddly disturbing. But I like it! It’s like we’ve got two Honoka’s running around on the island!” 

Umi walked over to the two orange haired girls and put a hand on Honoka’s shoulder. “One of you is enough, please no.”

“Enough with the chitter chatter, you’ll all have time to do that later, trust me.  Let me start this whole ordeal off by saying this. Some of you, and by that I mean most of you, are aware that you are currently on this island as a part of the show Survivor. As for those of you who don’t know, you’re pretty fucking stupid. So! Who here doesn’t know what Survivor is?” Honoka raised her hand slowly.

“Unless if you’re talking about what a survivor is, like a person who, y’know, survives, then I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“Survivor is a reality TV show where contestants are forced to stay on an island, such as this one, and compete in challenges. Typically, there are two or three teams, in which those contestants will be separated into to compete in those challenges. Once a challenge, or possibly set of challenges is completed, the losing team will have a ceremony where each of them votes for one teammate to be voted off of the island. The player with the most votes towards her will be sent back home and the remaining idols will continue the process again. Every challenge played on this island will become harder and most definitely more dangerous than the last. Don’t worry too much about that last part, since Anju and Erena are also here on the island, I’ve had them test out each of the challenges planned out to make sure they’re safe enough that none of you will be hurt too severely or lose your lives. So, who’s ready to start?” She looked at the crowd and smiled.

Everyone stared at Tsubasa with a wide array of expressions on their faces. Some seemed interested, some were disappointed, some looked disgusted, and some just didn’t care. “Tsubasa, I think you’re a fantastic person and all, I really do, and I can see that you’ve put a lot of effort into this, but I’m really not all that interested with this whole idea.” Eli spoke out. She stepped forward and walked up to Tsubasa. “There’s so many things I can think of that are just straight up wrong with all of this, and honestly, I don’t feel like wasting my time explaining it all to you. I wish all of you the best of luck, but I am gonna have to forfeit now.”

“Eli babe, you can’t do that!” Nozomi ran up to her and grabbed her hands. “Just think about it, if we were to both stay here and win these challenges, we’d have a chance at getting a million dollars that we could use to start up our own family!”

“Nozomi, I seriously doubt that Tsubasa has a million dollars that she’d just go and handout to a random person like that, it just doesn’t seem like something she, or any sane person would do. If you wanna do this whole thing go ahead, I’ll support you one hundred percent of the way, but I’d rather not get involved with it. Sorry honey.” She kissed Nozomi’s forehead before turning to look at Tsubasa. “How do you plan to send eliminated players back home?”

“Well, there’s a boat that makes a trip here every Sunday, so every week will be when eliminations are held. Unfortunately, it’s Monday, so you’ve got quite a while before you can leave. If you want, you can sit out on the challenges being held for this week, and when we have our first elimination, the two of you can ride the boat back together.”

“I guess that’ll be alright.”   


“Everyone follow me, I want to show you around the main places of the island where most of your time will be spent.” Tsubasa turned around and motioned for everyone to follow her. They walked a bit away from the canopy and came upon two log cabins position right along the shore of a big lake. “These two cabins are where all of you will be spending your nights, and possibly your free time. The lake is free to swim in, as long as you brought your swimming clothes, which hopefully you all did. Of course, the entire island is open to exploration if you’re feeling up to it, which I’d highly suggest. Though before that, I want to recommend that you all get to know each other. There’s eighteen of you, and all of you only know half of that. Your teams won’t be your idol groups, I can assure you that. So you might as well get used to each other, because for those of you who plan on winning, you’re looking at up to three months on this island with these people. Except for Eli, that is.” Tsubasa said and smiled. “One cabin is for Muse, the other for Aqours, they’re labeled accordingly with signs. I did you the liberty of letting sleep with people you were acquainted with so you’d feel more comfortable. For now, I’ll be heading off to find Anju and Erena, you all can get unpacked and situated into the cabins. I’ll see you all later!” With that, Tsubasa walked away from the campground and disappeared over the horizon.

“Hey Maki.” Nico said, elbowing her wife. “Let’s go to the cabin, maybe check out those beds, if you know want I mean.” She suggestively winked.

“We’re on this island with sixteen other people, we are not having sex in the cabin that we’ll be sharing with half of them!” Maki whisper yelled at her. “I hate to do this, but while we’re on the island there will be no sex.”

“I think you’re just scared you’ll get caught. What’s the big deal anyways, the others have caught us plenty of times, what’s the big deal anyways?

“Half of the people on this island are still in high school! And we’re their actual idols, we have to set good examples Nico!”

“What are you two arguing about now?” Nozomi looked at the newly wedded couple and smiled. “You upset that Nicochi is flat Maki?” She laughed and wrapped her arms around Nico, who’s face had gotten red and become angry. “You know I’m kidding Nicochi, we may not be in high school anymore but you’re always gonna be my favorite friend to pick on.”

“Hmph. Stupid boob monster…” Both Nozomi and Maki laughed at her, which caused her to give into laughter as well.

“Hey guys, come check this out!” One of the Aqours girls yelled from the edge of the lake. You and Chika were standing in the water, their socks and shoes taken off and laid on the ground next to them. “This water is super warm!”

“There’s no way, it might be summer but lakes are never warm!” Yoshiko yelled. She ran to the lake, accidentally bumping into You, causing both of them to fall in the water.

“Aw man, my favorite hoodie got all wet…” You pouted.

“Sorry You…” Yoshiko said, holding back a bit of laughter. She stood up and held her hand out to help You up to her feet. “If it’s any consolation, you were right about the water.”

“Ha, it’s fine.” She put her hand up and did her salute. “I was looking for a reason to get out of these clothes and go for a dive” Quickly and with ease, You stripped down to her bathing suit, which was a navy blue one piece, threw her now wet normal clothes to the land and dived out into the depths of the lake. “This feels great! You guys should come get in!” 

Yoshiko and Chika looked at You and laughed. “As soon as I get changed I’ll be out!” Chika yelled, running up to the Aqours cabin and slamming the door behind her.

Most of the other girls began walking back to their cabins, except for Rin, who was rolling around in a large patch of flowers and Hanayo who was sitting on the ground watching her.

_ (Inside the Aqours Cabin) _

“There we go, all ready!” Chika exclaimed. “Who else is going swimming? She looked at the other seven in the room. 

Mari looked at her excitedly and smiled. “You know for a fact I am! Shiny!”

“I figure I will as well, I haven’t went swimming in a while so it’ll be nice to get back to it.” Kanan said, setting down a suitcase by one of the few bunk beds.

“I think I will too since I’m already wet and everything.” Yoshiko said as she took slipped out of her big wet black cape and threw it to the side of the room.

“Why were you wearing that exactly? It’s over eighty degrees outside, you’re gonna have a heat stroke wearing something like that.” Hanamaru said as she plopped down on one of the beds.

“Because it’s in style Zuramaru!”

“Are you not gonna go swim Maru?” Ruby asked, sitting next to her.

“Nah, I’m gonna stay in here and read something zura. I found this interesting manga about these girls who are all in this weird school and they’re trying to kill one of the girls. It’s pretty cool, but some parts are pretty sad.”

“Why are you reading Akuma no Riddle, Zuramaru?”

“Oh, you’ve read it Yohane?”

“Of course, I’m the big manga fan of Aqours, everyone knows this. Didn’t know you switched from novels to mangas though, you should have told me! I have some good ones I can recommend to you later. For now, this fallen angel must be off!” She ran out of the cabin now wearing her bikini. 

“Wait for me!” Chika yelled, dashing out the door after her.

_ (In the Muse cabin) _

Nico and Maki quickly found their way to a bed and began cuddling. Nozomi and Eli went to the bathroom together to get changed. Honoka and Kotori took off their clothes in the corner of the room and Umi sat on her own bed, taking out some of the stuff she packed in her bags.    


“Hey, you know you don’t gotta be so shy about changing in the same room as us, we did it all the time back as Muse, we’ve already all seen each other naked anyways. No need to go covering yourselves up.” Nico said, peeking over at Honoka and Kotori.

“Muse was a long time ago Nico, and not all of us are perverted like you and Nozomi.” Kotori remarked. 

“Wow, getting some sass out of the innocent girl, nice! You know, I kind of didn’t realize this until just now, but we haven’t all gotten together like this in a while. It’s really nice getting to see all of you again.” Nico said, laying her head back down on Maki’s chest. 

Nozomi came out of the bathroom with Eli behind her. “Aww, Nicochi’s getting all sentimental! I missed you guys, I really have.”

“It’s amazing how much everyone’s changed though, isn’t it?” Eli said.

“Really is.” Honoka agreed. Everyone got quiet afterwards, the four girls who wanted to swim left the cabin.

“Sorry if we’re bothering you Umi, I know how you are about PDA and all, it’s just that we don’t have many other places to go. We’ll try not to disturb you too much, we’ll just be cuddling, nothing more.” Maki looked to the bluenette and said.

“Oh… that’s fine. I appreciate it, but you don’t really have to worry about that. I’ve grown up and matured now, I can handle all that stuff better now. That’s no invitation for you two to be having sex though.”

“Oh, I know. Maki already told me we wouldn’t be having sex as long as we’re here, so believe me I’m aware of what’s at stake being on this island.”

Umi laughed in response. “You two really are something else, you know that?”

_ (At the lake) _

“Woo! This water feels great!” Chika yelled loudly. She went underwater and sawm up behind You, giving her a hug. 

“You bet it does, it’s like the perfect temperature!”

“Hey everyone, watch this!” Honoka yelled. She went to the edge of the lake that had a small ledge above it and stood at the edge. “I’m gonna do a flip!”

“Honoka, don’t hurt yourself!” Kotori yelled. It was too late however, for the girl had already launched and done a complete 360 in the air, landing perfectly as well. She came back up and everyone cheered for her. “That was the Honoka Spectacular: Flip Kick Spin Doozle Dazzle!”

“Good job!” Kanan yelled from the opposite side of the lake.

“What!?” Honoka yelled loudly.

“I said good job!”

“WHAT!!! I CAN’T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!”

Kanan sighed and dove into the water, and within ten seconds, appeared on the other end next to Honoka. “Good job, that was a nice flip.” The two fist bumped each other and swam back to the rest of the girls.

“I think there should be a race!” Mari yelled. She stood up on a  rock that stuck out of the water and put her hands and her hips. “Two Muse and two Aqours, will race from one end of the lake to the other, and then come back. First one to make it back to this side wins for their group! Any volunteers?”

“You, you should definitely do it! We’ll definitely win with you swimming for us!” Chika said, putting her hands on You’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess I will, Kanan, you wanna be the other Aqours swimmer?”   


“Sure, I’m up for it.”

Soon everything had been settled. Four idols stood on a flat edge by the shallow end of the lake. To start they’d have to run a bit in the water before being able to actually swim. Mari remained on her rock, out of the way of the four swimmers. Kotori, Nozomi, Chika, Riko, and Yoshiko were seated alongside the lake’s bank, looking at the four contestants.

“For Muse… Eli Ayase, the russian dancer who can supposedly swim too… and Honoka Kousaka, the fearless leader of Muse and creator of the Honoka Spectacular: Flip Kick Spin Doozle Dazzle! And for Aqours… You Watanabe, the famous champion from the swimming team at Uranohoshi High… and last but certainly not least, Kanan Matsuura, the fine, beach body babe coming straight from the Numazu beaches, and my waifu!” Kanan looked at the dumb blonde and growled.

“I’ll sue you.” She mumbled.

Rin and Hanayo were position at the halfway point of the lake on the side, holding a phone up to capture the race. Rin gave a quick thumbs up to Mari and she nodded. “Alright girls.” Mari said, brushing the hair off of her face. “On your mark, get set, go!” The girls took off, Kanan and Eli being the fastest running through the shallow water. As soon as they began to dive however, You took a drastic lead change and soared into first place, speeding way past the other three. Within no time, she had made it to the other end of the lake and begun on her way back. Moments later, Kanan and Eli arrive neck at neck to the other side and began their return as well. Before Honoka had even made it halfway to the other side, You had already returned. She was greeted by Chika with open arms.

“You did it You! I’m so proud of you!”

You hugged her back, burying her blushing face in Chika’s shoulder, hoping no one would see. Even after all these years, You still couldn’t help but get all flustered up when getting close up with her crush. Soon, Kanan and Eli arrived, Kanan barely reaching the finish line for second place, leaving Eli in third.

“Least you weren’t last right?” Kanan said and laughed, holding out her hand to shake Eli’s.

“Guess you’re right, good race.” She shook Kanan’s hand and smiled. “You know, maybe telling Tsubasa that I wanted to leave wasn’t such a good idea. I think this could actually be pretty fun.”

“Really babe? Do you mean it?” Nozomi asked, standing up and walking up to Eli.

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll give this thing a shot!” Nozomi responded with big smile and hug.

“Nice, I’m looking forward to it. You’ll be a tough one to take down, I can see it now.” Kanan said, before going over to the rest of the girls to sit down. She sat down between Yoshiko and Riko and wrapped her arms around them. “What about you two? Wanna have a race yourselves?”

“I don’t know, I’m not too big on competitive things.” Riko said, leaning away.

“Come on Riko, don’t be such a wuss! Let’s do it!” Yoshiko stood up and looked at Mari. “Hey, we’re setting up a second race!” She called out. She held her hand out for Riko and picked her up off the ground. “Hey you two, you’re being a part of the second race!” She pointed at Nozomi and Kotori.

“Are we now?” Nozomi asked, standing up to her feet. She looked Yoshiko in the eyes. “Let me tell you upfront, I don’t lose easily.”

“Neither do I.” Yoshiko said, smirking at her. 

“Let’s give it all we’ve got then, shall we?” Yoshiko nodded, Riko and Kotori stared at the much more competitive girls.

The girls got lined up the same way the previous four had. “Here we go, with race number two!” Commentator Mari stated. “For Muse, Kotori Minami, the little bird who shall take flight and fly high, and Nozomi Tojo, the older version of yours truly. And for Aqours, Riko Sakurauchi, the beautiful pianist, who strives to copy Muse’s Maki Nishikino!”

“Hey, I do not!”

“And Yoshiko Tsushima, the hardcore gamer girl who streams League of Legends every Tuesday and Thursday at 6:00 pm! On your mark, get set, go!” 

The new batch of racers dashed for the water, Yoshiko and Nozomi ahead of the other two slightly. While Yoshiko had the best dive, she quickly ended up in last place, as the other three were much faster swimmers than her. First to finish the race was Nozomi, followed closely by Riko and Kotori. By the time they all finished, Yoshiko had just made it to the opposite side. 

“You know for someone who doesn’t lose easily, she went down pretty damn easy.” Nozomi laughed.

Riko looked back at Yoshiko smiling and shaking her head. Yoshiko climbed up on the hill that Honoka had previously flipped off of and face planted on it. 

_ (Muse Cabin) _

“Maki, I’m going to sleep, wake me up if anything interesting happens.” Nico said, rolling over on the bed. Maki stood up and walked to the bathroom.

“In that case I’m heading out to the lake, I’ll let you get some rest.” 

“What!” Nico shot up and looked at her wife. “You can’t just go and leave me like that! I wanted to cuddle with you!”   


Maki laughed and shook her head. “How’d I wind up married to you?” She said and laughed.

Nico puffed out her cheeks her turned her head. “I’m no longer associating with you Maki.” Nico jokingly said. Both girls laughed and Nico got up to meet Maki at the bathroom door. “I  _ gueeesss  _ I’ll go with you. But don’t think you’re getting away with getting me out of bed!”

“Oh please, those beds are way worse than yours is back home, which you already complain about hurting your back all the time. You should be thanking me.”

“You’re gonna get it rough tonight Maki!~”

“Alright, enough you two!” Umi got up from her spot, setting down her book on the table by her bed.She walked up to the couple and stood between them. “Let’s go outside, before I lose my mind listening to you two ramble on.”

“Umi, you’re just jealous because you don’t have a special someone in your life.” Nico retorted. Maki shook her head and laughed, walking into the bathroom to get changed.

Umi blushed at Nico’s comment and faced away. “I-I am not!”

“ _ Oooohhh _ , so it’s true, you really are jealous!”

“No it’s not Nico, be quiet!”

“Don’t worry Umi, I won’t tell a soul.” Nico leaned in and whispered to Umi. “Here, come have a seat with me, tell me all about what’s on your mind.” Nico practically dragged Umi over to her bed and sat her down. “As your senior, I feel inclined to help you out now that I see you struggling. Being a married woman,I believe I am of the best on this island to help you with your current sticky situation here. So tell me Umi, who is it you’re after.”

Umi looked away from Nico, her face still blushing. “Nico, please stop this, you’re making me feel very uncomfortable.”

“Oh my god... “ Nico said, coming to her own shocking realization. “Umi, I had no idea… I’m so sorry… But you know I’m with Maki, it’s pretty damn obvious… I wish you would have told me sooner that you were interested in me, but it’s far too late for-”

“I said stop talking!” Umi whacked Nico over the head with one of the cabin’s terribly rock hard pillows. “And you aren’t the one I’m after, so stop!”

Nico laughed a minute before taking in what Umi just said. “Wait… If  _ I’m  _ not the one you’re after, then that must mean there is  _ somebody  _ you’re after. Who is it!? Tell me, please!”

“Shut up Nico, I don’t want the whole island hearing this!” Umi instinctively put a hand over Nico’s mouth.

“I’ll only be quiet about it if you tell me whoooo~” Nico hummed through the hand. 

Umi sighed and moved her hand. “You promise?”

Nico nodded. “Mhm. Of course, I told you I’d help you out didn’t I? What kind of help would I be if I went on blabbering about your love life anyways? I mean, what kind of friend would I be? You can tell me Umi, trust me.”

Umi looked down at the ground. “Kotori.” She muttered quietly.

“The bird?” Nico said astounded. “Wow, that’s a big shocker.” She remarked sarcastically. “Not to sound rude or anything, but what is you see in her? I’m just curious, that’s all.”

“I don’t know, she’s just… really sweet, and always so caring. What’s not to like about her? I’m sure you feel the same way about Maki, don’t you?”

“Oh, without a doubt in the world! I know exactly what you mean. It’s hard to come up with a specific reason, it’s just something you, how do I put it, feel. You probably have this feeling when you’re around her, this feeling that you want to let out, something that you want so bad to just express to her, let her know exactly how you feel, but you just can’t work up the nerve to do it. You just wanna tell that rotten, spoiled little tomato head that everything's gonna be alright, that you’re gonna make her world, that you want to give her anything and everything she ever wanted... “ Umi listened to Nico give her heartfelt speech, and Nico realized she had gotten a bit off topic, talking now about Maki. “I-I’m sorry Umi… I got a bit side tracked there.” She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

“It’s fine Nico. Thank you. I think I know what I need to do now.” Umi stood up from her spot. “Tonight… tonight I’m gonna talk to her.”   


“What!? Already?”

“Y-yeah, that’s okay right? Is that not the right thing to do?”

“Well… I suppose if you feel like you’re ready for that, then go for it! But, I suggest taking some time, don’t just rush into things head first. If this is something you want to make last, you gotta make it worth her while. You gotta show her that you really mean this, and you really want to make her feel special. Just going for it… might not be the best way to do that.”

“What can I do then?” Umi sat back down and eagerly looked Nico in the eyes for advice.

Nico smiled. “Glad you’re finally asking me, Umi. Let your senior pal, Nico Nii work her magic. You and Kotori will be lovey dovey lesbian seagulls in no time!”

Umi tried her best to disregard Nico’s last statement, but regardless, she was very thankful for everything Nico was doing for her. She just had to convince herself that this wasn’t going to be a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot has happened yet, they did just get on the island after all.  
> Well, aside from Eli being a dumb ol' quitter  
> Who knows, maybe Eli will decide to stay and get like 5th place or something...(foreshadow?)  
> If you're still reading this story, or these notes, thanks for sticking around  
> Leave comments if you want about predictions on who goes home first


	4. Challenge 1: Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge 1 begins and some people aren't too happy

Chapter 4:

Challenge 1: Russian Roulette

A day passed since the twenty four idols arrive on the forbidden island. Still, not much was known besides the terrible conditions of the cabins and the warm lake beside them. Tsubasa and the other two members of A-Rise sat at a conference table, located in the largest room of their suite on the opposing side of the island from the cabins, past the large forest.

“Today will the first challenge.” Tsubasa said, pacing back forth by the table where Anju and Erena were seated. “Teams have not yet been decided, so in this challenge everyone must fend for themselves. Any suggestions as to what this challenge may be?”

“Both of the girls sat for a moment in silence, thinking of how to respond. “Perhaps something extremely difficult, to sort of set the tone for the rest of this season.” Erena suggested.

Tsubasa shook her head. “No, no, we can’t do that. We already have that russian bitch Eli quitting on us, if we go and make the first challenge unbearable, others will boycott and join her. We can’t do that.”

“I agree.” Anju nodded. “Challenges must progressively get more challenging and dangerous as the season progresses, as more and more players are eliminated. That mindset of fewer opponents should give them the drive to compete in those more intense challenges, as well as an added rule of refusal to compete results in automatic elimination.”

“So what do you suggest Anju?” Tsubasa sat down at the empty seat of the table and looked at Anju eagerly.

“I have an idea, though I’m not too sure how you guys will feel about it.” Anju said with a half innocent, half evil smile on her face. By the look she gave, Tsubasa knew Anju was plotting up a storm in her mind. And while it scared her, she liked it.

_(Muse Cabin)_

“Alright girls, time to wake up.” Erena said, walking into the cabin. Three of the nine were already awake, including Umi, Maki, and Eli. There were only seven beds in the cabin, one of which happened to be a twin sized bed, which the HonoKotoUmi trio decided to share. Nico and Maki opted to share one of the bunk beds, despite barely being large enough to hold one of them. Due to Nico’s size, there wasn’t much of a problem for them. That wasn’t the case for Nozomi and Eli however, who chose to do the same. Nozomi fell asleep on top of Eli, and by the bags under her eyes, Erena could see that she hadn’t gotten much sleep. Hanayo and Rin respectfully fell asleep on separate beds. Rin slept on the bunk above Hanayo.

Shoving Nozomi off of her and into the wall, Eli zombie-like got up from the bed and walked to Erena. “Do you have _any_ idea how shitty those beds are?” She asked, putting a hand on Erena’s shoulder and looking her dead in the eyes.

Not intimidated by Eli’s fiercely tight grip and death glare, Erena smiled. “I think it’d be much more suitable if the two of you slept in _separate_ beds.”

“Yeah, try telling that to Nozomi, she jumped on me last night and wouldn’t move.”

Maki laughed from her bed which caused Nico to shift over and wake up. “Maki? What’s going on? What are you doing in my house? What time is it?” She was still half asleep her eyes were barely open.

Maki took the opportunity to mess with the block headed girl. “I got scared last night, so I came over remember? It was storming last night so I rushed over and you let me spend the night.”

Nico’s eyes shot open. She grabbed onto Maki’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes, their faces inches apart “What!? I don’t remember that at all! Are you okay, are you better now?” She said very fast paced. Her loud voice was enough to wake up the rest of Muse. “Waaaait a minute… You jerk Maki none of that happened!”

“Took you long enough to realize it.” Erena laughed.

“I never knew Nico had such a soft spot nya!”

“Of course she does, at least for Maki! She always did!” Honoka yelled. “Remember when we did our secret santa gift exchange back in high school? Everyone set a limit for fifteen dollars, but Nico went all out and got Maki like five things, each of them way over fifteen dollars!”

“That was pretty sweet of her. Nicochi may not show it, but she really does look after all of us. She’s got a soft side like that for everyone in Muse, just maybe not to that extent. She’s always looked out for us, especially when we did our live shows. She was the one who made sure everyone’s outfits were in check and looked perfect, she was the one who helped teach choreographies since she typically picked up on them fastest. She always made sure things got done well behind the scenes. Don’t think I’d let your actions go unnoticed Nicochi.” Nozomi smiled at the short girl, who had a big blush creeping around her face.

“Of course you’d notice, you somehow know everything that goes on in our lives, I swear you’re a stalker or something!” Nico retorted, which only made Nozomi giggle.

“Alright, I’ll give you all a bit more time to get woken up, then meet me outside.” Erena said, waving off as she exited the cabin.

_(Aqours Cabin)_

Unlike the Muse cabin, where half of the members are horny, thirsty little shits, most of Aqours didn’t share beds. Similar to the Muse cabin was the bed layout, there were three bunk beds and one twin sized bed. The third years shared the twin sized bed, and each of the second and first years slept on their own beds. Chika slept on the bed under You, requested by Dia that Chika not go near one of the top bunks, Hanamaru slept above Yoshiko and Ruby was above Riko. Throughout the night Hanamaru and Ruby would look across the room and make quiet jokes between one another.

Yoshiko and Mari were the only two asleep when Anju went in, so she didn’t have much to do. She walked over to Yoshiko’s bed, were the bluenette laid face down into her personal pillow that she’d brought from home. Anju lightly pulled on Yoshiko’s right ear, which resulted in a surprising bitch slap to the face. Anju stepped back astounded, feeling the red handprint on her right cheek.

Yoshiko looked up and saw what she had done, and immediately stood and and apologized. “Oh my god I am so sorry I had no idea who you were I thought maybe it was Chika being stupid or something I am so sorry Anju!”

Anju stayed silent for a moment, still shocked at what Yoshiko did. “O...kay then. I’ll just pretend that didn’t happen.”

“Sorry, should’ve warned you that Yoshiko doesn’t like being woken up.” Hanamaru said.

“Would’ve been nice to know. Anyways, one of you wake up Mari. I don’t know how she reacts to being separated from Kanan’s breasts, so I’ll leave that to one of you.” Anju left the cabin still rubbing the spot on her cheek. “God fucking dammit that shit hurt.” She muttered.

“I think Yoshiko should wake her up. She deserves to after what she did to Anju. And assuming that it was me who woke her up. That actually offends me.” Chika said sarcastically.

“It’s Yohane! And fine, I’ll wake her up.” She slowly walked over to the third years’ bed, where Dia laid on one side, Kanan on the other, and Mari in between them latched onto Kanan’s chest. “Here goes nothing…” She tapped on Mari’s shoulder and got no response.

“Trust me, it’ll take a lot more than that to wake her up. She’s the heaviest damn sleeper I’ve ever seen, even more so than you, Chika, and You.” Kanan said, watching as Mari drooled slightly on her pajama top.

Yoshiko sighed and tried again. She pulled on Mari but she wasn’t budging at all. “Why won’t this stupid foreign speaking rich asshole just wake up already!” Yoshiko stopped and pondered on how she could wake the crazed lesbian. Then she thought of an idea. “I know! Sorry about this Kanan. Dia, you might want to move.” Yoshiko ran to the bathroom and filled up a plastic cup with some water and ran back to the third years’ bed. Dia was now standing far away from the bed, and Kanan looked pissed.

“Yoshiko I swear, I will actually murder you-” Kanan and Mari got splashed with water.

“Oh dang! Yoshiko used splash!” Chika yelled.

“But nothing happened!” You chimed in.

Mari sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Aw man… Kanan did you wet the bed?”

“Aaaaahhhh!” Kanan yelled angrily and got out of the bed. She ran at Yoshiko and hit her with a pillow.

“Aaaand Kanan used beat up… It was super effective.”

“Shut up Chika!” Yoshiko yelled.

_(Outside the Cabins)_

Everyone came outside their cabins and met up with A-Rise. “Girls, we have a special first challenge for you today. This one was thought up by Anju, so if you have a problem with it, you can blame her entirely.”

“Is this challenge something that we’re going to not enjoy?” Umi inquired.

“Weeeell, we’re not entirely sure. This challenge will be somewhat of a process of elimination one. At the start of the challenge, all eighteen of you will be competing, but as we progress, more and more of you will fall out.”  
  
“Are you gonna tell us what exactly the challenge is?” Dia asked.

“You see, there are actually multiple challenges within this challenge.” Tsubasa turned to face a big crate next to the three of them. “The first challenge, with all eighteen of you…” She reached a hand in the crate and pulled out a gun. “Will be russian roulette!”

Everyone stared at her in shock. “Tsubasa you’re literally insane!” Nico yelled.

“You think I’d really allow for you guys to play real russian roulette? I don’t wanna get sued! I just liked the idea since Eli’s russian, Eli’s going home, russian roulette elimination, just seemed like a good idea. So! There are eighteen shots. Nine of which are randomly filled with different substances, such as ketchup, confetti, and other fun things. You all will sit in a circle, passing the gun around. If when you pull the trigger your head gets covered with something from the shot, you move on to the next round. Each round, half of the players will move on, and eventually we’ll reach only two. The loser of those two will be going home!”

“Even still, I don’t like the vibe that I get from this whole idea.” Hanamaru said.

“Anyone who doesn’t want to participate can always join Eli, and miss out entirely on one million dollars. Completely up to you. So, everybody that does want to join in can go ahead and get this circle started!

Everyone began to get situated in the circle, which ended up getting pretty big with all of them. Erena and Anju sat back on the stairs by one of the cabins, while Tsubasa sat down in the circle next to Honoka.

The day was dark, and fog rose up the waters, creeping slowly on the land and around the circled idols. The moon was still visible, as were a few stars. Yoshiko looked up at the sky and took it in. “Why’d you have us get up so early for this? What time even is it?”

“If we can get this challenge out for the way early in the morning, we can have the rest of the day to fuck around and do what we want. It’s only 6:30, so it’s not like too bad.”

“Whatever, who’s starting this thing?” Nico asked impatiently.

“Since you brought it up, you can! And from you we will pass the gun to the left.” Tsubasa said happily. Nico took the gun from Tsubasa’s hand. She pointed the gun to the side of her head and closed her eyes.

“I swear to god, I am gonna be so pissed if this thing fires off some nasty thing in my hair!” She pulled the trigger and out came a giant mess of ketchup and mustard. “Dammit Tsubasa! Now I need to go get shower to get this stuff out!”

“Not yet, we still have to get through the challenge, sit down Nico.”

Nico grumbled and passed the gun to Maki. She pulled the trigger and nothing happened. “Whew…” She sighed in relief. She handed the gun to Nozomi. Nozomi grabbed a tarot card from her chest pocket and read it.

“This doesn’t look so good for me.” She pulled the trigger. “Yep. I was right.” She ran a hand through her disgusting hair and laughed. “Here Elichi, you give it a go.”

Eli took and the gun and fired it. She also got ketchup and mustard in her hair. “This is ridiculous, why do I have to do this if I’m leaving?”

“Well if you happen to get last place,you’ll be the only elimination.”

“What ever…”

Eli handed the gun to Chika, who happily took the gun. She looked at You and pointed it at her. “Think you’ll get hit You?”

“I dunno, fire at me!” Chika pulled the trigger and nothing came out. “Alright, my turn!” Chika put the gun to her head and fired, getting splattered with condiments. “Dang it…”She handed the gun to You, who gave it to Riko.

“This is really stupid but oh well.” Riko shot the gun and got away clean.

“Congratulations, little demon, now watch as the fallen angel Yohane gracefully shoots herself with no repercussions…” Yoshiko took the gun and pointed it between her eyes. “I can aim this where ever I’d please, because through my magic veil of darkness, I shall be protected from the evil treachery of the projectory!”

“Just shoot yourself already!” Tsubasa yelled, getting impatient with Yoshiko’s nonsensical fallen angel bullshit.

“Hmph! Just you watch as I beat out all the competition!” Yoshiko pulled the trigger. “Aaaaaah! It got in my eyes! It burns! Yohane accepts defeat! The gun has won, I repeat the gun has won! Fallen angel down!” Yoshiko limply fell off her feet, and her head landed on Riko’s lap.

“You’re a goof, you know that?” Riko said, smiling down at Yoshiko, who blushed at the comment.

“Be quiet little demon!”

“Here, let me get that off your face.” Riko took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Yoshiko’s face off.

“Thanks…” She said and sat back up

“Awwwww, I totally ship you two right now!” Chika yelled. You laughed and nodded her head.

“Otp right there!” You said jokingly, even though she knew in her mind that her true otp was Chika with herself, even though she doubted it would ever happen.

“Stop it you two!” Riko said, now blushing hard.

“Look, she’s blushing! She likes Yoshiko!” Mari yelled, pointing at Riko’s red face.

“It’s Yohane!” Yoshiko yelled defensively.

“Those two are acting like Nico and Maki in high school nya!” Rin laughed. She took the gun from Yoshiko and pointed it at her head. “Here goes nothing!” She shot and nothing came out. “Here you go Hayoyo!” She gave the gun to Hanayo who fired the gun and got a similar outcome to Rin. “Yay, we’re both safe!” She hugged her girlfriend and Hanamaru took the gun.

“This seems very dangerous, don’t you think Ruby?”

“Y-yeah, I don’t know if I wanna go through with this…”

“Well… a million yen is a million yen, so…” Hanamaru shot the gun and nothing got on her.

Ruby was about to take the gun, and Dia stopped her by grabbing it herself. “Ruby will not be taking part in this.”

“Well then Dia, you’ve got two options. Either Ruby will automatically be eliminated off the island, or you can shoot yourself twice to do the challenge for her. I think it’s up to Ruby whether or not she stays however.” Tsubasa announced.

Ruby looked at Dia. “I’d like to stay Dia, this seems like it’ll be fun.”

“Alright then, I guess I’ll go for you as well. I don’t want you to be pointing a gun at your head, it’s the worst example to set for your future life.” Dia pulled the trigger the first time. “For Ruby…” Nothing came out.

“Now for yourself!” Tsubasa yelled.

Dia fired the gun again and got the ketchup and mustard on her anyways. “Damn.” She said, handing the gun over. As the gun passed around, Mari, Umi, and Kotori got blasted, while Kanan and Honoka remained safe. Making its way back to Tsubasa, she put it back in the crate.

“Round 1 is finally over! Everyone who got blasted, you all follow Anju, she'll be taking you guys to round 2. As for the nine who are safe, stay here with me, I'll get you guys all filled in on the teams, or as much as I can put you into them for now.”

Nine girls with messy heads followed Anju down a path that would take them to their next challenge.

Tsubasa looked at the clean girls. “Congratulations, all of you are guaranteed to move on another day! Like I said, we're gonna get these teams started. If I call your name, you're on team one, so go stand by the muse cabin. Maki, Rin, You, Ruby, and Kanan. Your other 4 teammates will be announced as they finish their challenges. So the rest of you, Honoka, Hanayo, Riko, and Hanamaru, you're team 2 as of now, so go to the aqours cabin. You should all get your stuff moved, because you'll be sleeping in cabins with your teams, rather than your idol groups. I think that'll help you get used to them more.”

_Meanwhile_

Anju led the nine girls still competing to what looked like a gallow. There were nine buckets on top of a pole that went all the way across the stage, and nine colored circles beneath each bucket. Anju looked at the girls with her. “There are nine spots up there, so one for each of you. Go up there and stand beneath a bucket. Once up there I will explain the challenge to you.”

“I don't like the vibe I'm getting from this thing.” Dia said, staring at the gallows.

“Well yeah, people are hung on these things, what kind of fucked up challenge do you have planned Anju?” Nico asked astonished.

“Above each of you is a bucket full of a mystery substance. In front of you is a locker, with a three pin combination lock on it. On top of the locker, you’ll see a piece of paper with those three numbers. Those numbers are not in the correct order. You each have three attempts, and as long as you want to try to figure out the combination. If you fail to guess the code within those three attempts, the bucket above your head will dump on you. Open the locker, and you can press the button to guarantee your safety. Whoever gets a bucket dumped on them in the end will be moving on to the next round with Erena. Start whenever you’re ready!” Anju sat down on a beach chair and put on a pair of sunglasses. She was wearing a swimsuit, and looked ready to take a dive in the ocean. “I’m gonna tan up a bit here while you all work on that.” She yelled out.

Nico took a peak to her left to see the numbers on Nozomi’s locker. “3, 7, and 9, huh?” She looked back at her own, which had 2, 4, and 6. “So none of us even have the same numbers… I guess there’s no cheating to this then…”

“Nicochi, cheating is bad, and you should be disqualified for even considering it.” Nozomi mused.

“Screw off…” She grumbled. “I wish Maki was here.”

On the opposite side of the stage, Yoshiko looked eagerly at the numbers on her locker. “6, 4 , and 8. I know exactly what to do!” She knelt down to enter the pin on the lock pad. “Odds are, there is a chance that the pin is actually just the three numbers in the given order, because Anju never straight up said otherwise. By saying that the three numbers _may_ not be in order give the idea that they most certainly are not, but that’s only what she wants us to think!” She quickly entered the numbers in the given order. “6… 4… 8!” An X appeared on the lock pad and she punched the locker in frustration. “Dammit!”  

“Guessing randomly like that won’t help Yoshiko!” Anju yelled.

“It’s Yohane!” She shook her head and looked back down at the lock pad. “Then I’ll try… 4, 6, 8!” Another X appeared. “Fuck! How about 8, 6, 4!” A final X appeared. “Uh oh…”

“Looks like we have our first loser!” Anju jumped up excitedly. “Just so you guys know, I personally went out and gathered up all of these substances myself. I left it to Erena and Tsubasa to hang them above your spots so I have no idea who’s getting splashed with what, so good luck I guess.”

The bucket above Yoshiko began to tip over and she stared up at it unknowingly. She watched as something yellow began to pour down. Eventually the bucket dumped fast and Yoshiko got covered in the yellow liquid. “Why would you put pee in this bucket!” She yelled. “You’re sick!”

 _“I swear I’m gonna kill Anju if I get something disgusting like that…”_ Nico thought to herself.

 _“Did Anju really go out of her way to collect urine?”_ Nozomi thought.

 _“Did Anju really piss in a bucket and dump it on Yoshiko’s head?”_ Chika pondered.

“I’m kind of scared to think of what might be in our buckets, huh Umi?” Kotori looked at Umi and gave an awkward smile.

“I guess a little bit.” She looked down at her lock pad after examining her numbers, 1, 5, and 7. “I wonder if there’s a certain pattern to it or if it’s completely random.”

“Only one way to find out, right?” Kotori leaned down and punched in her three numbers. “Hmm… I’ll try… 9, 2, 4.” She entered the numbers and the locker popped open. “Look Umi, I did it!” She pressed the button inside the locker and her bucket did not dump over.

“Good job Kotori.” Umi smiled at her.

Dia and Mari stood next to each other questioning how to enter their codes without getting something like urine on them.

“How are you gonna do yours Dia?” Mari asked, eyeing the black haired girl’s body.

“Stop staring at me like that. It’s very distracting.”

“Hehe, you know I mean nothing by it Dia, everyone knows Kanan is my one and only!” Mari said smiling.

“I don’t care. Your thoughts are heavily implied by your sex crazed look and drooling mouth… It’s very concerning. Must I tell Kanan about this?”

“Nooooo!” Mari yelled. “You can’t do that Dia! You’re so evil!” Mari ran to Dia’s locker and put in three random numbers. “This’ll teach you not to tell on me!” To both of their surprise, Mari put in the correct code.

“Wow Mari. That was honestly sad.” Anju said completely seriously. “Now if only you could do the same for yourself.

“Of course I can!” She yelled defensively. She spammed in numbers at random not even taking into consideration the three numbers she was given and quickly earned herself three X’s.

“Maybe you couldn’t Mari.” Chika said and laughed.

Mari closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst. “Puppies and kittens, puppies and kittens….” She chanted to herself. In the end, the bucket tipped over and chocolate got all over her body. “Yay! Shiny!”

“Are you kidding me!? I get pissed on and she gets a chocolate fountain!?”

“Sorry Yoshiko, I did tell you I wasn’t the one who placed them up there. I didn’t choose who got what. I told you that from the start. If anything blame Tsubasa and Erena.” Anju said and laughed. She leaned back in her seat. “Kotori, you’re free to go back to the cabins, maybe hit the shower to get cleaned off after russian roulette, and anyone else who stops the bucket can as well. Wake me before you enter your last code so I can watch to see you get stuff dumped on you though, that’s my favorite part.”

Kotori looked at Umi and smiled. “I’ll see you around then Umi. I kinda wanna wash these condiments out of my hair. Good luck.” She gave Umi a really tight hug before skipping off the stage. Umi could feel her face redden and her heart beat against her chest. Nico watched as Umi got flustered and laughed, knowing the full grasp of Umi’s thoughts. Umi gave Nico a glare and she instantly looked away.

“Tell Honoka I said hi.” Umi waved her off and Kotori left.

_(Meanwhile in the Aqours Cabin)_

“So we’re the start of team 2, huh? I don’t know how I feel about this.” Hanamaru said and sighed. “I was really hoping I’d get put on a team with Ruby.”

“Me too but with Rin. It’ll be alright though. I’ve learned that it’s best to get to know people, because friends are really great.” Hanayo said.

“That was really motivational, Hanayo!” Honoka said and smiled.

“Not really…” Riko muttered. “Okay, what do you guys wanna do while we wait for the others to finish up their challenges?”

“I was wanting to go see Tsubasa, I haven’t talked to her much in years and now that I have the chance to I’m, gonna take it!” Honoka exclaimed, jumping up from her seat on the floor. “I’ll see you all later!” She dashed out the door and searched around for Tsubasa. “Tsubaaaassaaaaaa!” Honoka yelled as loud as she could.

Tsubasa’s face scrunched up and she covered her ears. “I’m… right here, Honoka.”

“Oh… Sorry, ahaha...” She gave her an awkward smile and scratched her head.

“Anyways, do you have a minute? I was actually wanting to talk to you.”

“Really? I was wanting to talk to you too!” Honoka ran at her and tackled her to the ground.

“You don’t have to be on top of me to talk to me.” She said sarcastically. “I’m not gonna run off.”

“Heh, sorry.” Honoka got off and helped Tsubasa to her feet. “I feel like it’s been so long since we got to see each other, we kind of lost contact once I graduated.”

“Mhm. That’s sort of what I wanted to talk about. We haven’t seen each other in three years, so it’s really nice getting to see you again. I’ve really missed you.” Tsubasa hugged the slightly taller girl.

“Woah you’re really clingy Tsubasa!” Still, Honoka hugged her back. It was in fact the first time had made such contact since the Love Live held in her second year. “I missed you too Tsubasa.”

“I set up a little thing for you back at our place that we’re sleeping at, so come on.”

“What kind of little thing?”

“You’ll see it’s a surprise.”

“Yay! I love surprises!”

“I know you do.” Tsubasa said with a big smile.

_(In the Team 1 Cabin)_

Maki sat on her bed that her and Nico had previously claimed the day before, and that her and Nico would be continuing to share every night, so long as the two of them were still on the island. Rin was rolling around on the floor on top of two blankets that she’d laid out on the ground. No one really knew why, but no one questioned her. They just let her do her thing while they did theirs.

Kanan got herself positioned on top of a bed across the room from Maki. Ruby was sitting on a bottom bunk in the middle of the room, quietly playing with her jacket strings. You was on the top bunk of the bed next to Ruby. She looked around the room at her new teammates. “You guys wanna go for a swim?”

“I’ll pass.” Maki said nonchalantly, still laying down.

“I might head out for my morning jog, I haven’t done that yet.” Kanan said getting off the bed. She stretched out her _long_ arms and legs.

“I’ll go swim!” Ruby said happily.

“You wanna come Rin?” You asked.

“Sure!”

The four girls all got changed and headed out to the lake to swim. Kanan had on her normal jogging clothes, a green T-shirt and some sweatpants. “I’ll see you all in bit, I’m gonna go for my run now.

“See you later Kanan!” Kanan ran off and You dived in the lake.

“Nice dive!” Rin yelled. She dove in too but landed in more of a belly flop. “Ow!” She yelled as she blasted through the surface.

“Th-that wasn’t so good.” Ruby stuttered. The three girls looked over in the distance to see Kotori and Dia walking their way.

“What are you guys doing swimming in the lake at seven in the morning…” Dia muttered.

“Oh, Dia!” Ruby yelled and ran to her sister to hug her.

“How’d the challenge go guys?” You asked as she pulled herself out of the lake.

“For us? Pretty well. Not so much for Yoshiko…” Kotori said and laughed a little.

“Why? What happened to Yoshiko?”

“She got pee on her.”

“Did she pee her pants?” Rin asked laughing maniacally.

“No, Anju dumped a bucket of pee on her.”

“Did Anju pee in the bucket?” Rin asked, still laughing.

“We actually don’t know where the pee came from, but it was pee without a doubt.”“Poor Yoshiko.” You said. “She really does always have terrible luck, doesn’t she?”

Dia nodded. “Yeah she does. Is this all you guys did since we left?”

“No, Tsubasa also told us which teams we were on.” Ruby said happily. “She didn’t say anything about you guys though.

“Do you know where she went? I wanna go ask her what team I’m on!” Kotori said cheerfully.

“I assume the three of you are on the same team?” Dia asked.

Ruby nodded. “Kanan and Maki too. Kanan went for her run and Maki’s laying down in the cabin.”

“We got moved into cabin’s with our teams too.” Rin added.

Ruby looked up at Dia. “I hope we get on the same team.”

“Me too Ruby.” They hugged again and then Ruby went to the lake and did a cute jump into it. Dia and Kotori sat at the edge of the lake while You and Rin joined Ruby back in the water.

_(At the Gallows)_

Standing on the gallows in a line now were Mari on the far left, completely covered head to waist with very thick and creamy chocolate, then Eli, Nozomi, Nico, Chika, a piss covered Yoshiko, and Umi at the very right side. Mari was currently licking the chocolate off of herself and Yoshiko was knelt down on the ground crying.

“Why can’t I ever have any luck… Anju can I please go rinse this off of me? I feel all sticky and it smells really bad.”

“Not until you’ve finished. And the only way to finish is by either completing a challenge successfully or losing in the final challenge and getting sent home.”

“There’s no way I’m gonna make it through all of these challenges at this rate…”

“It’s okay Yoshiko, I’m sure you can do it!” Chika cheered.

“I already lost Chika…”

“Oh yeah, that’s right…” Chika looked down at her numbers for the first time, as she had been too distracted by the other eight dealing with their lockers to even pay attention to her own problems. “Huh. I wonder if this is some kind of joke.”

“What are you talking about? What’s joke?” Mari asked, walking across the stage to look at Chika’s locker.

“All of the numbers are 5, look!”

“That’s not even fair!” Mari yelled angrily.

“Says the girl who didn’t even look at her numbers and got a bucket of chocolate dumped on her.” Nico muttered sarcastically. “But I agree, that’s totally unfair.”

“Who knows, maybe the numbers aren’t even correct, maybe she got three random numbers that she can’t see.” Nozomi suggested.

“I’m gonna go for that!” Chika yelled. She pulled a Mari move and put in three random numbers. Naturally, an X appeared. Umi shook her head in disappointment.

“Maybe you should actually try to be smart Chika?” Yoshiko suggested.

“That’s pretty harsh, coming from the first girl to get a bucket dumped on her.” Mari said and laughed.

Meanwhile, Umi uncharacteristically attempted all three of her tries and failed. Her bucket tipped over and a red substance got all over her. “Anju… What the fuck is this.” She looked about ready to kill. And by the blood like substance it looked like she already had.

“Oh… haha, yeah…”

“Yeah what? What did you dump on my head.”

“ _I_ didn’t dump anything on you, you did that. I gave you the answer, you just had to put it in the lock pad.” Anju said and laughed. Umi slowly walked off the stage and towards Anju. They stood face to face for a minute, before Umi lifted up a fist and socked Anju in the face, knocking her back in her seat. She walked off and headed back to the cabins without saying a word.

 _(Team 2 Cabin)_ _  
_

The three girls in the cabin sat in the middle of the floor with a game of Uno started up. Hanamaru layed down a blue 4 card on the discard pile. “Uno zura!”

“Wow, you’re good at this game Hanamaru!” Hanayo exclaimed.

“I play it a lot in my spare time with Ruby and Dia at their house so I’ve gotten pretty good.”

“I don’t understand the point of this game, why are we playing it?”

“Well Riko, none of us had any other ideas on how to pass the time.”

“I guess you’re right, but still, did we not have any other games to play? I’m not really a fan of card games.”

“I’m not really either.” Hanayo added. “Do you guys wanna go see the other team? Tsubasa never said we couldn’t, so it’s not like it’s against the rules.”

“I guess we could do that.” Hanamaru stood from her spot and packed up all of the Uno stuff, putting it back in its box and sliding it under her bunk.

The girls left the cabin and came outside to see most of Team 1, Dia and Kotori outside at the lake. “What are you guys dong?” Riko asked, sounding somewhat irritated. “It’s seven in the morning, not the time to go swimming in the lake. You’re all gonna get sick.”

“Aww, come on Riko, the water feels so great!” You said with a big grin on her face as always. Riko couldn’t help but feel that You had one of the most contagious smiles of everyone on the island. She gave in and started laughing.

“I bet it does You.” Riko and the other walked over to Dia and Kotori who were seated at the shore of the lake and sat down with them.

“Hey guys.” Hanayo said. “How was round two?”

“Well, I got lucky and passed.”

“Mari tried to mess me up but ended up helping me. Rather, she completed the challenge for me.”

“Why did Mari try to mess you up?” Hanamaru asked.

"She’s Mari…” Riko mumbled sarcastically.

"I threatened to tell Kanan that she was looking at me suggestively and thirstily. She got mad and intended to make me lose but helped me in the end. How has being safe been?”

“We played some Uno in the cabin zura!”

“Oh, you brought Uno with you? We’ll have to play that sometime. I know Ruby would like to.”

“Mhm.” Hanamaru said, before looking to the lake, seeing Ruby, You and Rin swimming around happily. “Hey Dia, can we talk for a minute? Privately?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Dia stood up and the two of them walked back to the cabins and stood between them.

_(At the Gallows)_

Anju finally picked herself up from her seat after Umi knocked her out. She looked up to the stage to see two more people had the contents of their buckets dumped on them. Nozomi had the bucket with melted butter dumped on her, making her and Mari the only two who got good substances. Eli had some more condiments dumped her. This time she got a big glob of ranch dressing.

All that was left to finish trying out all of their attempts were Nico and Chika. “How many attempts do each of you have left?”

“One.” They said simultaneously.

“How do you only have one attempt left Chika, your numbers are all the same!” Yoshiko yelled.

“I’m very suspicious of this game okay? Unlike _some_ people here I actually want to win, so I’m not just throwing out random orders hoping for the right one.”

“Screw you Chika. Actually though.”

“Ooooh, kinky.” Chika smiled and winked at Yoshiko, causing her to visibly cringe. “Ah, I’m just messing with you guys.” Chika put in three fives on the lock pad and the locker opened. She pressed the button and Anju clapped slowly.

“Gooooood joooooob Chika, we’re all very proud of you. Now go back to the cabins, Nico hurry up and put in your last code so I can get out of here and make sure that dumb ocean didn’t break my fucking nose.” 

Nico growled as she knelt down the the lock pad. “My numbers are 2, 4, and 6… I’ve already tried that combinations, as well as 6, 4, 2… I guess for my last attempt I’ll try 4, 2, 6.” She entered the numbers in that order and saw an X appear on the screen. Nico closed her eyes and hoped the the best. If Nozomi could get butter, and American blonde Nozomi, or better yet Nozomi and Eli’s child could get chocolate, there had to be a chance that Nico could too. A gooey white substance began to drip down slowly, and it made its way onto Nico’s head.

“Oh, hahaha, that one… Kind of funny you ask you know? You see-”

“Tell me what the fuck this is!”

“It’s… whale cum.”

“I’m going to kill you Anju- no. I’m gonna to torture you. I’m going to find your family, murder them in front of you, force you to eat their entrails, stab out your fucking eyes, cut out your goddamn tongue, I’ll find the two biggest black dudes I can find to fucking rape you and then I’ll tie a rock to your foot with your hands bound behind your back as I throw you in that lake and watch you fucking drown. I quit.” Nico walked away, leaving everyone there astonished.

“Chika, you’re safe, so you don’t have to go do the next challenge. The rest of you, Mari, Nozomi, Eli, Yoshiko, go find Umi and Nico. The six of you will be moving on to round 3. I’ll send Erena your way and she’ll lead you all to your next destination. In the meantime, I’m gonna go have a word with Tsubasa about the behaviour of some of these contestants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave suggestions on a possible challenge for Nico, Umi, Mari, Yoshiko, Nozomi, and Eli


	5. Janken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pocky and Rock Paper Scissors, what could go wrong?

 

Chapter 5:

Janken

 

Erena looked over her six victims. “I’ll be giving the six of you your third and fourth challenges. In round three, all six of you will be competing. At the end of that, half of you will go to round four. After round four, only two of you will be remaining. Those two will go on to a sudden death match and the loser will be eliminated and sent home. Who’s ready to start round three?” She looked at the six messy girls, some with delicious looking chocolate, some with blood and whale semen.

“How did I get dragged back out here? I said I quit.” Nico grumbled. “I’ll go home with Eli, who fucking cares.”

“Maki might.” Nozomi said with a smile. 

“Maki can go suck a dick with Anju.”

“Woah, you’re getting a little harsh now, Nico. Anju I can completely understand, but Maki? What did she do?” Eli asked.

“I’m just pissed off okay! I’m stuck on an island with nineteen degenerates, I can’t have sex, I got whale cum on me, I want to die, life is shit and I wanna go home!”

“Anyways, your challenge is pretty simple actually. All you have to do is play the pocky game with one person at random. Those who complete the challenge are safe, and those who break the pocky stick will move on to the next pound.To decide who will play with each other, you all will draw straws, which I have in my pocket here. There’s three sizes, two of each. Draw your straws then get together with the person who has the same length straw.” Anju held out the straws and everyone went to grab them. Nico stepped back and revealed that she had the shortest length straw.

“God please, anybody but Nozomi…”

“Oh, shiny! I got the short straw!” Mari shouted.

“Oh no…” Anju handed Mari a pocky stick and she ran up to Nico, seductively wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. With the pocky stick in mouth, Mari closed her eyes and leaned down towards Nico’s face. “Back off! I’m not doing it! I’m already married I’m not kissing you!”

“No one said you had to kiss her, you’ll just lose if you don’t.” Nico closed her eyes and slowly let the pocky enter her mouth. 

“Just know this Mari, if Maki finds out about this at all, you’re probably dead.” Nico mumbled with the pocky in her mouth.

Mari just giggled and leaned in closer to Nico’s face. In a matter of seconds, their lips were centimeters apart, their noses grazing each other. Nico’s face was a bright shade of red, while Mari looked perfectly contempt with their position. “You wanna give up here?” Mari asked.

Nico thought for a minute, but shook her head slightly. “No. Let’s just go for it. Make it quick.”

Mari took in the rest of the stick and their lips met. Nico tried to break away from Mari’s face as soon as she could, but the blonde had too tight of a grip on Nico’s small, petite body. Mari forced her tongue in Nico’s mouth and began to explore, while she worked one of her hands up the back of Nico’s shirt. Nico struggled relentlessly to break free but to no avail. Mari’s hand made it’s way up to Nico’s bra as she unclipped it with ease, letting it fall through her shirt and down to the ground.

Everyone else including Erena stared in astoundment. “Okay, you guys can stop now, you’ve passed.” Mari didn’t stop though.

Nico managed to get her head back, enough so that she could let out a plea for help. “Somebody get this freak off of me!” Eli and Umi ran to Mari and Nico and separated them with some struggle. “God damn, Nico. I haven’t had that much fun in a makeout session since my first time with Kanan!”

“Fuck you…” the short girl who just got practically raped said, gasping for air.

“On the bright side, Nico, both of you are safe.”

_ (Tsubasa and Honoka) _

The two girls sat on Tsubasa’s bed in the mansion built on the far end the island, opposite of the cabins. “What do you wanna do?” Honoka asked awkwardly, dangling her legs off the edge of the bed. Tsubasa was sitting right beside her, doing the same thing.

“Well, I guess we could talk about what I wanted to before. Promise you won’t freak out or get mad at me for what I say?”

“Why would I?” Tsubasa remained silent, not knowing how address the topic. She opted to quietly mutter it under her breath. “I didn’t hear you, speak up a little.”

Tsubasa turned to face Honoka. She grabbed her face and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “I love you Honoka.”

Honoka stared at Tsubasa not sure how to respond. “You do?”

Tsubasa nodded. She looked down at the ground in embarrassment. “I’m sorry about that. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Question!” Honoka threw an arm up in the air. “Why would I be mad at you for telling me that?”

“Why wouldn’t you? I just kissed you out of nowhere and confessed to you.”

“I’ve been waiting for that for years Tsubasa!”

“What?” She stared at Honoka. “What!?” Why didn’t you say something!”

“Well I thought you’d get mad at me.” Honoka laughed awkwardly.

“Go figure.” Tsubasa said with a smirk. “Are you serious though? Like do you actually like me too?”

“I always had a feeling since I saw you for the first time. Both in person and on TV. Especially in person.” Tsubasa couldn’t help but smile widely at the bread loving orange haired block headed girl. She pulled her in for a hug and they fell back on the bed.

“If that’s the case then let’s make out. Maybe that’ll show me how serious you really are.”

“What, you don’t believe me?”

“No I do, I just want to make out with you.” Tsubasa said smiling at the girl laying on top of her. 

_ (Pocky Game Contestants) _

“Next up, Nozomi and Yoshiko!” Erena announced.

“I’m not doing this. You can count me out.” Yoshiko said, crossing her arms.

“Me too. If it’s not Eli I’m not doing it.”   


“Seriously? I just got raped and you’re not gonna do it because it’s not Eli?”

“Yes, precisely.”

“Wow Nozomi. That’s really pathetic.”

“Are both of you certain that you don’t want to kiss?” Erena asked.

“Yes.” They said simultaneously. 

“Okay then. Umi, Eli, you’re up.”

“I’m joining Nozomi. I’m not doing this.”

“I can’t this is too shameless.”

Nico stood from afar and remembered that Umi had feelings for Kotori. She ran up to Umi and whispered in her ear. “Just imagine that Eli is Kotori and you’ll be fine. This could be practice for you, for once you get with Kotori.”

“That’s ridiculous Nico, I am not doing that!”

“Do you wanna risk getting kicked off the island and never have a chance to tell Kotori your feelings?”

Umi sighed and looked at Eli. “Let’s do this Eli. If we just get it out of the way, we’ll be safe.”

“You sure? I know how you are about this kind of stuff Umi  if you want we can take our chances in the next round.”

“I’m sure. I’ve made up my mind.” Umi put the pocky in her mouth and walked closer to Eli.

The girls pulled themselves closer and closer to each other, inching closer to kissing. Nozomi and Nico stared in awe, both surprised that the girls went through with it. Soon their lips met and pocky stick disappeared into their mouths. Unlike Mari and Nico, it seemed like both of them were enjoying themselves. There was no hand movements like what Mari did, but they both seemed pleased with the outcome. 

“That’s enough!” Nozomi yelled, running over and pulling the two apart. She pulled Eli into a kiss herself and looked Eli in the eyes. “You will never do something like that again, do you hear me?”

“Sorry Nozomi, I just imagined it was you, and I got carried away.” Eli said with a smile. “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Huh. Well, Umi and Eli are safe along with Mari and Nico. And since there’s only two of you left, you’ll be going straight to the sudden death round.”

_ (At the lake) _

All of the girls started to get out of the lake and dried off, and Tsubasa and Honoka eventually returned. Looking at all the new people to show up, Tsubasa cleared her throat. “Let’s go ahead and go over these teams again. Some of you already know which teams you’re on, but some of you don’t, so let’s get this all straightened out.”

“Hey Tsubasa!” Erena called out from a distance. “We’re down to the final two!”

“Awesome, get everyone over here and I’ll announce the teams to everyone!” Soon everyone who was on the island was in the same place, listening and waiting for Tsubasa to announce the full teams. “Team 1 will consist of Maki, You, Umi, Eli, Nico, Chika, Ruby, Rin, and Kanan.” Everyone whose names were called stood by the Muse cabin. “And the rest of you, Nozomi, Kotori, Yoshiko, Dia, Mari, Hanamaru, Honoka, Riko, and Hanayo, are team 2.” They all went and stood by the Aqours cabin. “For those of you who stay on the island tonight, you will be sleeping in cabins with your teammates for the rest of your time on the island, that way you have a better chance to get to know them. Now Erena, which two are up for the sudden death?” “Nozomi and Yoshiko.”

“No surprise there, huh Chika?” You said laughing, elbowing Chika’s arm lightly. Chika laughed too and nodded.

“So what’s this sudden death all about? Is it gonna be some intense showdown?” Nozomi asked.

“Oh, most certainly.” Tsubasa exclaimed happily. “Come here you two.” Nozomi and Yoshiko walked over to Tsubasa. Erena and Anju each took a blindfold and put it over the girls’ eyes. They turned them around so they’d be facing back to back.

“This is getting quite kinky and arousing, I’m not going to lie. What do you have in store for us next?” Nozomi inquired. 

“Nothing sexual about rock paper scissors, Nozomi.”

“Rock paper scissors? Ah, yes! Looks like I’m winning this thing!” Yoshiko shouted confidently. Every other Aqours member on the island let out a sigh, knowing fully well that Yoshiko was in fact,  _ not  _ going to win this.

“You sure, Yoshiko? You said something similar when we raced in the lake, but you came in dead last.”

“Yohane!”

“Anyways, let’s get this started!” Tsubasa announced. “On the count of three, go! One, two, three!”

“Saisho wa gu, janken pon!” They both yelled, and held up their hands. Nozomi held up rock, and of course, Yoshiko did her signature scissors.

“That’s one win for Nozomi! This’ll be best two out of three however, so you’re not in the clear just yet.”

_ “Hehehe… What Nozomi doesn’t know is that I’m actually the master at two out of three games of rock paper scissors! Being the winner of the last match, Nozomi will most likely be predicting me to switch my next draw, though that shall be where she is mistaken! I will continue to use scissors, time and time again! She used rock last time, so most likely, she will predict this- I won’t use scissors again because I just lost using that, and she’ll also assume that I won’t choose paper because she won’t be using rock twice in a row! So, that leaves only one option! She will use paper, and I will win the second round! Hahaha! I am the best at this game!” _

“Saisho wa gu, janken pon!

“That’s a win for Yoshiko!”

“Yohane!” Yoshiko yelled.  _ “Just as I thought, Nozomi didn’t stand a chance… There’s no way I’ll lose this next round! Time for predictions… Nozomi now knows that I’ve used scissors twice in a row. Most likely, she’ll assume I’ll go for scissors again. In that case, she’ll use rock. On the other hand, she predicts that I switch this turn, and go for paper, to counter her upcoming choice of rock. In that case, she’ll switch to using scissors herself, and this round will be a draw!” _

“Saisho wa gu, janken pon!”

“This round is a draw!” Tsubasa exclaimed. “Things are getting really spicy here, as we reach the ending of this intense showdown!”

“There’s absolutely nothing intense about rock paper scissors.” Nico mumbled. Despite that comment, every Aqours member stood in astoundment at the fact that Yoshiko had not instantly lost, and Eli looked nervous, fearing Nozomi’s defeat.

_ “These people, I swear… They have no idea the level of intensity that goes on in these sort of matches. Rock paper scissors has been solving disputes and arguments for millenia, it’s only fitting that this be the way to decide the first elimination! This time around, things get tricky. Nozomi is now under the impression that I will continue to be using scissors, and that will either prompt her to test that out, or switch to rock hoping for the win. But she has made a mistake once more… She will do neither of those! She’s probably thinking to herself, that I am planning a switch to rock myself, as she probably thinks I assume she’ll use scissors again to fool me. Following that logic, Nozomi will play her cards in what she believes will be her favor, and switch to paper to try to trick me! And with that, I shall win, as scissors are the way to go!” _

“Saisho wa gu, janken pon!”

Everyone stayed silent. No one made a sound, not even the nature around them. It was as if time had frozen in place, and nothing was moving at all. Tsubasa broke the silence by announcing the victor. “The winner of the intense showdown between Nozomi and Yoshiko is…”

_ “Come on, come on, come on!” _

“Nozomi!” Tsubasa took off their blindfolds and held Nozomi’s hand up in the air.

“Noooooo! How could this beeeee! All of my strategizing, gone to waste!” Yoshiko fell to her knees and covered her face in embarrassment. “This is a devastating loss for Yohane the fallen angel…”

“Well, I admire your strategizing, really, but it would have been much more effective if you kept it to yourself.” Nozomi said and giggled.

“I-I said all that outloud?” 

“Quietly, but yes. I went along with your little gimmick for a bit up until the end. However, I’m gonna have to give up my victory and give it to you, Yohane. As much fun as this was, my heart belongs with Elichi, and if she is leaving, then I will be too.”

“N-Nozomi? Why? I thought this is something you were looking forward to doing?”

“Yeah, with you Elichi, but without you it just won’t be the same. What do you say to us leaving this island behind us and going to get some parfaits?” Nozomi asked seductively, walking to her wife and hugging her. 

“Nozomi… I think that sounds like a great idea.”

“A million dollars is nice and all, but nothing beats spending my time with the one person I love with all my heart. We’ll earn that money one way or another, and we’ll make a family on our own. This is gonna be our life, and we’re gonna live it our way. Let’s go home Elichi.”

“Yeah, let’s.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first elimination(s) have happened. With NozoEli gone, who will be the moms of the island?


	6. The Ship Has Sailed

Chapter 6:

The Ship has Sailed

 

Nozomi and Eli boarded the ship and waved everyone off as they took off back home. “It was fun while it lasted, but I think this is for the best.”

“Yeah I think so too. This way we'll get to spend our time together.” Eli smiled at her wife and gave her a kiss as the sailed off into sea.

_(On the island)_

“Well, that's two nuisances dealt with. Now just fifteen more to go.” Tsubasa said and laughed. “Teams are gonna start off even, since Eli and Nozomi were supposed to be on opposite teams. You guys can go ahead and get settled in with your teammates in your cabins and get some sleep. We’re getting up early tomorrow morning.”

“Are our teams gonna get names?” Kotori asked.

“Uhh, let's see... Team 1, you guys are The Golden Hearts and Team 2 is the Silver Souls.”

“Those names are _pretty_ gay, not gonna lie.” Chika said.

“Why are you naming us after Pokemon games?” Yoshiko asked.

“Yeah, and remakes at that!” Honoka added.

“Whatever, you guys can come up with your own names if you don’t like them! I don’t really give a shit. Anyways, time for you first challenge with your teams.”

“Seriously? We just had a double elimination and we’re already doing another challenge?”

“I agree with Umi here, some of us are still exhausted from being orally raped in the pocky challenge.”

“Whatever Nico, not my fault you weren’t accepting of my loving.”

“Fuck you Mari.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you all some time to rest I suppose. Go to sleep, do what you want, I don’t care. I’m going to my place.”

“W-wait for me Tsubasa!” Honoka yelled.

_(Inside Tsubasa’s place)_

Tsubasa layed down on her back next to Honoka. “You better not get eliminated anytime soon Honoka.”

“I don’t plan on it.” She said with a smile. “What’s your plan if I do though?"

“I… Haven’t really thought about that. I mean, I have, but I’m not sure what I’ll do once you’re gone.”

“Then let’s just hope we never have to deal with that. I’ll win it for us, just you watch.”

“I’d like to see that.” The girls layed down and let sleep consume them, as they fell asleep in each others arms.

_(Golden Hearts Cabin)_

“Aaaaaaah.” Chika yawned loudly. “You, you should come rub my shoulders for me. They're killing me.”

“Maybe you shouldn't have jumped out of that window.” Kanan jokingly mocked her.

“Whaaaateeeever, I'm still perfectly fine, nothing wrong with me whatsoever.”

“You jumped out a window?” Maki questioned.

“Mhm! Off the second floor!”

“You sound so proud of that…” You mumbled.

“Either you're actually fucking retarded or… well you're just fucking retarded there's no other way of putting it.” Nico said. She laid back in her bed on top of Maki. “I'm going to sleep, wake me up tomorrow.” She rolled over and closed her eyes. Maki ran a hand through Nico’s hair.

 _“So_ _cute_ … _I'm gonna fuck her._ ”

“What should we do guys?” Ruby asked.

“Well I'm currently not in a position to be going anywhere or doing much, so you can count me out of whatever it is.” Maki said, now laying her head down too.

“Who wants to go on a walk?” Rin asked.

“I think we should all get some rest, Tsubasa said we'd have to get up early, and I would hate to be the team who's exhausted from sleep deprivation.” Umi said. She rolled over and faced the wall. “That's just my suggestion.”

“I think Umi’s right everyone. I'm gonna shut off the lights now.” Kanan stood up and walked to the light switch, flipping it off. She went back to her bed and layed down.

_(Silver Souls Cabin)_

“Let's throw a party!” Mari shouted.

“No.” Dia shut her down instantly. “I'm never having another party with any of you after last time.”

“Oh come on, Kanan isn't with me this time, and there isn't even any alcohol.”

“I said no. And knowing you, there's probably some alcohol hidden in one of your fifty bags of luggage.”

“Jeez, what a hyperbole. I only brought thirty bags Dia. You make me sound like some spoiled rich girl.”

Dia stared at her, wanting to punch the dumb blonde in the face. “Go to bed Mari.”

“I will not!”

“Go to bed or I'll have Tsubasa disqualify you for disruption to other contestants.”

“You're so mean Dia!”

“Yeah. And you're just a bundle of joy. Go to bed.” Dia turned over in her bed angrily and covered her head with a pillow.

“Hehehe.” Mari whispered. “Guys, watch this…” She snuck up to Dia’s bed and started tickling her.

“God dammit Mari go to bed!”

“Do those two hate each other or something?” Hanayo asked.

“No, they're just very… different. They have a strange relationship.” Riko informed her.

“I wouldn’t say they’re just different, they’re actually fucked up. Mari at least. I don’t know how Dia puts up with her all the time. Or Kanan for that matter, those are the two that are actually dating.” Yoshiko pointed out. She laid her head down against a pillow and started fake snoring.

“You're one to talk.” Riko teased.

“Be quiet! A fallen angel needs her sleep, so let me sleep now!”

“I don't think I'm going to. Come on, let's go on a walk Yoshiko.”

“It's Yohane! Yo-ha-ne! Get it right or I'm going nowhere with you!”

“Fine. Let's go on a walk, Yohane.”

“Better. Besides, I could never deny a request of an elite little demon. Assuming that request is nothing lewd that is. I’m of the few who know your secret Riko.” Yoshiko said, a devilish grin on her face.

“What secret? I have nothing to hide from anyone.”

“Well we could start with how much of a closet perv you really are. Reading those erotic lesbian manga all the time.”

“I do not Yoshiko!”

“Thought you had nothing to hide Riko?” Yoshiko said slyly, grinning widely at the redhead.

“I don't! I don't read that!”

“Suuuure you don't. And I'm not a fallen angel who goes by Yohane.”

“Go to sleep Yoshiko!”

“What? No walk?”

“Not anymore!” She yelled defensively. “I'm going to sleep now!”

“Kay.” Yoshiko chirped. She sat up and looked around the room, seeing who all was still awake besides herself. Dia had fallen asleep and so had Hanayo. Kotori was also laying down, and across the room was Hanamaru laying in her bed reading a manga. “Oh that’s right, she reads manga!” Yoshiko exclaimed. “Zuramaru! I command you to show me the manga you are reading this instance!”

“I’m still reading Akuma no Riddle, the one we talked about before. My favorite characters just died and I’m pretty sad so I’m not in the mood right now, sorry.”

“I see. I believe I am aware of the part you are at. Hitsugi and Chitaru? They the two that died?”

Hanamaru nodded, tears rolling down her face. “They didn’t deserve what happened to them, they were the only nice people in the book!”

“I know.” Yoshiko responded, now choking up a bit as well. “I always love my gay characters, they’re so innocent and never deserve the shit God gives them. You’re right, it isn’t fair.”

Hanamaru sighed and laid the book down. “I’ve lost motivation to continue reading that. For now at least.”

“What!? No! You have to continue! I need to express my feelings about that book to someone and you’re my only hope Zuramaru! Please! I’m begging you!”

“I will tomorrow, it’s getting late. I wanna get some rest, zura.”

“Fine…” As Hanamaru went to sleep, Yoshiko peeked over at her only remaining teammate awake.

“Mari… Of course it’d be her…

“What’s that Yoshiko?”

“Yohane! And I said nothing! Nothing!”

“Come on Yoshiko! Let’s go raid the other team’s cabin!”

“What?”

“Let’s go steal some of their stuff! Little things, like toothbrushes, or hair ties to start with. We take little by little every night, see how long till someone notices.” Mari smirked at her junior. “What do you say?”

“I say you’re delusional. But hell… so am I! Let’s do it!”

_(Golden Hearts Cabin)_

The cabin was quiet, all were asleep, even Chika and You, and Maki and Nico. Kanan laid contently on her bed with no blonde attached to her body for the first time in presumably years. Ruby laid not so happily, feeling alone without her sister. Umi, of all people, was sleeping restlessly. She was the last of the eight to fall asleep, who covers and blankets all thrown off the bed, her head resting underneath her pillow. Of everyone, she had the most trouble sleeping in the cabins.

Yoshiko and Mari stealthily snuck from their cabin to the other. Peering inside through a window, Mari noticed no one was awake. “Things are looking good so far, lieutenant Yoshiko!”

“Yohane! Call me Yohane or I’m going back to bed!”

“Fine… Lieutenant Yohane, things are looking good. If we could find a way to pry this window open, we may be able to get in there without waking anyone up.”

“Yes General Mari. Will do.” Yoshiko went up to the window and attempted to open it. Luckily for her, it wasn’t locked and came up easily.

“Much easier than I was expecting. Good work Yohane!” Mari gave Yoshiko a peace sign and Yoshiko did her signature pose in return. “Now let’s get in there and take something!” Mari stealthily lifted herself through the window and landed quietly inside. Yoshiko followed, but didn’t land so smooth. She managed to get through the window fine, but once inside she fell to the ground and landed on her stomach. Her face hit the ground and she stopped moving. “Yoshiko! Wake up!” Mari whispered.

“No point in whispering, you already woke everyone up.” Kanan said in disappointment. “What are you two doing in here?”

“Just came to see you guys of course!”

“I can get that you’re here to see Kanan, but who’s Yoshiko here for?” Chika asked.“I’m not here for anyone, I was just helping-”

“She came to see You!” Mari picked Yoshiko up and shoved her in You’s direction.

“Me?”

“What? Mari! Dammit that wasn’t funny!”

Mari stood back by the window laughing. “I thought it was pretty damn funny! Both of you got so flustered after that!”

“Of course I would you just shoved me into her!”

“That means nothing Yoshiko. I think there’s a deeper meaning behind all of this!” Detective Chika observed. “Let’s do a test here. Anyone in this room, throw me into anyone else in this room. I won’t get flustered like Yoshiko just did.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” An annoyed, sleep deprived Nico asked.

“There’s another reason Yoshiko got flustered like she did! It had nothing to do with being shoved!”

“What are you trying to say Chika? Do you think…”

“Exactly right Mari! Yoshiko _did_ come for You! She must like her!”

“Shut up Chika I do not!”

“Wow Yoshiko, that hurts.” You teased.

“Be quiet, You.” Yoshiko got up from the bed, where she’d previously been laying on You’s lap. She brushed off some dust that got on her clothes and walked back to the window. “I think I’m gonna go to bed now. Mari, I’ll leave this to you to finish what we started.”

“Eh, I don’t think that’s gonna happen anymore. I will however stay in here and sleep with my beloved Kanan!”

“No you won’t.”

“Just watch me, Kanan. I will. Nothing you say or do will stop me. Your body is mine tonight!”

“I’m done. I can’t deal with all of your shameless acts.” Umi stood up from her bed. “I’d rather sleep outside.”

“Umi, you don’t have to. Mari will go back to her cabin and we can all go back to sleep.

“I’m trusting you Kanan. This better not be a mistake.”

**The next day…**

As one might suspect, Mari did not return to her cabin. She and Kanan slept in the same bed, and Umi slept outside. Yoshiko returned to her own cabin and during the night had strange dreams about You, thanks to Mari and Chika. Dia got a reasonable amount of sleep without the company of Mari. Ruby didn’t sleep well, not having Dia or Hanamaru there for her.

First to come out of either of the cabins was Rin. She opened the door and took in a deep breath. “Ah!” She let out an exasperated sigh. “What a good night!”

“Sleep well?” Tsubasa inquired, standing a few feet from the cabins with Honoka latched to her arm.

“You bet! Those beds are surprisingly comfy!

“Really?” Tsubasa said, very concerned for Rin’s mental state for having such a ludicrous opinion.

“No…” A groggy Maki said, stumbling to the door.

“Well Maki, you do kind of live in a rich house, probably with some of the nicest mattresses around the world. No surprise that you don’t find these beds quite as comfy as your own.” Honoka said with a laugh.

“It wasn’t that. Nico’s scrawny body made it impossible to get in any sort of comfortable position. I barely got any sleep last night.”

“Sounds awful.” Tsubasa said without a bit of sympathy in her voice. ”Anyways, why is no one else awake? We have a big day ahead of us, they need to wake up! Honoka, go in the Silver Souls’ cabin and wake everyone up. I’ll go in the Golden Hearts’ and get them.”

“Aw, why do I have to go in the Silver Souls’ cabin? I wanna go in the other one!”

“The Silver Souls is your team Honoka…”

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right! Hahaha!”

Tsubasa pushed past Maki and Rin and entered the cabin. “Wake up you bunch of fucking degenerates! Big challenge today, so you’re gonna want to be present for it! Anyone who isn’t will be going home!”

Nico sat up in her bed and looked at Tsubasa. “I already announced yesterday that I want to quit after Anju dumped such an awful thing on my head, and after being raped by Mari.”

“Nico, Nico, come on, don’t be so harsh. Besides, it isn’t rape if you like it, you know that.”

“I did not like that Mari! Who would!?” Kanan buried her face in a pillow at Nico’s remark. “Why are you in here anyways? I thought you were going back to your own cabin!”

“Well I _was_ going to, but I took a glance at Kanan’s chest on my way out and just couldn’t resist myself!

Ruby silently stood up and walked past Tsubasa to leave the cabin. She turned back around to talk to her. “Hey, I was wondering. Is there any chance we’d be given food on the island?

“This is Survivor, Ruby. You have to survive. Part of surviving is hunting for your food so you don’t starve.”

“That doesn’t sound like a whole lot of fun.” Chika pouted.

“If we have to hunt to survive, which I’m not complaining about, why’d you give us free shelter? I’m also not complaining about that, but it kind of takes away from the surviving aspect, doesn’t it?” You mentioned.

“Good observation. Truth is, the producers kind of told me I had to at least offer you guys shelter because if you happened to get mauled by a bear or contract some type of disease on the island by sleeping out there, A-Rise would be held responsible.”

“You wouldn’t be if we starved?” Nico complained.

“Surprisingly not. And you know me, if I can do something that’ll get me out of spending money, I’ll do it without hesitation.”

“You say that to the contestants who are competing for one million dollars that you are obligated to give to the winner.

“That’s different, I’m willing to do that. It’s for entertainment purposes, and if you think about it, I profit in the end. I give away a million dollars sure, but imagine the income I’ll get as this show airs on television! It’s a win-win for me. Entertainment, and profit. Lose some, gain it back and then some. Makes sense doesn’t it?”

“You may seem like an asshole, but you’re a smart one. That's for sure.”

_(Silver Souls Cabin)_

“Wakey wakey team! We’ve got stuff to do!” To Honoka’s surprise as she entered the cabin, there weren’t many members inside. Only five of them were present. “Where are the rest of you guys?”

“Other than you, Mari and Yoshiko were the only two missing last night. I have no clue where those two ran off to.” Dia said, laying her in bed.

“Alright, we’ll find them later. Tsubasa wants everyone outside so she can announce our challenge for today!”

“Why does she insist on making us wake up this early?” Riko complained.

“Don’t know. She works in mysterious ways.”

Eventually, after what seemed like an hour of talking, everyone arrived outside the cabins. Mari returned to her own team. Each team was revealed to be missing a member. “Now I know what you all are wondering. Where are Umi and Yoshiko? Matter of the fact is, this is your challenge. The two of them were taken away by Erena and Anju sometime last night, and they were hauled away somewhere. Your challenge, find your missing teammate. There’s no time limit, take as long as you need. Though be wary, they are not being supplied food or drink. Take too long and they’ll die. Just saying. First team to find their missing member wins, and the other team will be sending somebody home. Good luck everyone.”

“Hold up. Could you maybe give us a hint as to where at they might be?” Dia asked.

“Sorry, no can do. Like I said, Erena and Anju took them away, I actually have no clue where either of them are.”

“Great…”

**Flashback**

Yoshiko exited the cabin and made way back to her own. ”Fucking Mari… fucking Chika… fucking You! I hate all of them!”

“That so?” She heard a voice say. Whoever was speaking was hidden and didn’t want to be seen.

“Who’s there? Where are you?” Yoshiko asked frightened.

“Just me. It’s Riko.”

“Riko? What are you doing awake?”

“Looking for you, Yoshiko.”

“Dammit Riko, I’ve told you before not to call me that! Call me Yohane!” Yoshiko looked to a tree positioned behind her team’s cabin and saw someone walk out from behind it. “You aren’t Riko…”

“Right you are, Yohane.” She felt something hit the back of her head and blacked out, falling to the ground. Anju gave Erena a thumbs up and laid the pan down that she used to knock Yoshiko out with. “There’s one down, one more to go.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“I swear… Kanan is getting my vote for sure for not kicking Mari out of the cabin,” Umi muttered to herself as she left the cabin and settled down on the porch. She heard something rustling in a bush but figured it was just an animal. That was, until she saw a person stand up.

“Hey! Umi! Come here!”

“Who is that…” Umi stood up, still wrapped up in her blankets and walked over to the bush where the person was standing. “I swear to god if this is Honoka…” As she made it to the person she saw that it was Erena. “Erena? What are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same Umi. Trouble sleeping in the cabin with your team?”

“Not my team. Mari. She broke in there and wouldn’t leave. Her and Kanan together are just as bad as Nozomi and Eli, and you remember how those two got sometimes.”

“Oh, I hear ya. You wanna come to our place? A-Rise has their own cottage on the island, you can come stay for the night if you want. I’m almost positive that Honoka will be there every night too, so what’s it gonna hurt if one more comes?”

“That’d be great, Erena, thank you-” Umi was hit over the head with a frying pan from behind. Anju giggled as Umi fell to the ground.

“Alrighty, that’s one from each team. Now let’s go hide them somewhere and we can get to bed!” Anju exclaimed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly simple banter and set-up for the challenge in the next chapter


	7. Search for the Bluenettes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Hearts and Silver Souls begin their first challenge as teams, the pursuit of the search of their missing teammates.

Chapter 7:

Search for the Bluenettes!

The Golden Hearts stayed in their cabin for a short time, discussing possible plans on how to find Umi. Everyone was in a circle in the middle of the room. Kanan had drawn out a map of the island based off of everything she’d seen up to the current point, which wasn’t a lot considering it being their fourth day. “Here’s where we are, on the left edge.” Kanan said, pointing to the left part of the map with a stick. “Over there is the cottage that A-Rise has been staying at.” She pointed to the right side. I think the best course of action would be to split up into groups, and search the perimeters of the island first. While I doubt they’d be anywhere on the outskirts, I want to be sure we don’t miss them in plain sight, plus this is the easiest thing for us to do right now.”

“Seems like a viable plan to me.” Maki stated. “Just so things don’t get out of control, I think we should have a time for when we meet back up. That way one group doesn’t stay gone too long and hold the rest of the team up from searching.”

“Good idea Maki. Anyone else have suggestions?”

“No, but I have a question! Who made you team captain, Kanan?” Chika asked, raising her hand up in the air like a child. “I was the leader of Aqours, I feel like I have the most experience as a leader!”

“Chika, in the past week you’ve gotten sent to the office at school, jumped out a window, stole at least three people’s food on the first night, pissed off Yoshiko, and embarrassed your best friend terribly. I’d say you are the least capable of leading this team.”

“More so than her?” Nico asked, pointing to Rin who was rolling around pretending to be a cat.

Kanan sighed and shook her head. “I’m not leading this team, I’m just taking some initiative and coming up with a plan, which I don’t see you doing much of Chika.”

“Fine, maybe you’re right. But if we ever assign roles I wanna at least be vice leader!”

“Sure, if that’ll get you to focus on the challenge, sure. You can be the vice leader.”

“Heck yes!” Chika exclaimed. “So what now, Kanan?”

“Groups should consist of people who don’t know each other too well yet. For example, Nico and Maki shouldn’t be on the same team, reason being, we all know they’ll go off and have sex. Don’t even try to deny that. Same goes for Chika and You, I don’t want the two of you in the same group. So, Nico, You, Rin, and I will look around the left edge of the island. Maki, Chika, and Ruby will go around the right edge. Right now it’s 8:00 am, we’ll meet back up here in two hours. Any objections?”

“Only one, I don’t like your assumption that Maki and I would abandon our team to have sex.”

“Nico, you know we would.” 

“Fucking bullshit.”

_ (Silver Souls Cabin) _

“Hey Honoka, you’ve been getting closer to Tsubasa lately, right? Do you think she’d be willing to give our team some sort of advantage?” Kotori asked.

“Probably not.” Honoka replied. “We’re close, but we’re not…  _ close. _ ”

“Oh, I feel you.” Hanamaru jokingly said, nudging Honoka’s arm with her elbow.

“I’ll feel you, Hanamaru.” Mari winked and threw up a peace sign. “It’s joke! I’d only ever feel Kanan… and Dia… and that  _ one  _ time I felt You. Can’t remember for sure if I felt Yoshiko, but I’m almost positive I did-”

“Enough Mari.” Dia intervened. “That’s enough. We have a challenge to focus on. Yoshiko is out there somewhere and we need to find her. Any suggestions on how?”

“We send Mari out on a washi washi hunt for her!” Honoka exclaimed.

“Great idea!” Shouted an excited Mari.

“Terrible idea. Anyone besides Honoka and Mari have any ideas?”

“We could split up, cover more ground quicker. It’s bound to take more than one day to find them, so the more of the island that we search the quicker we’ll find her.”

“Good idea Riko. I’ll take Mari with me, I don’t trust her to search responsibly with anyone else on the team.” She gave Honoka a death glare before returning to address the rest of the team. “Kotori, you keep Honoka in line and make sure she behaves herself. The rest of you can work together.”

_ (30 minutes later) _

“We’re not gonna fucking find her out here, Kanan! We’ve looked for half an hour, hell, might as well have been five fucking hours because we aren’t finding that fucking ocean anywhere on this damn island!”

“Nico, there’s no need to be so hostile, nya! At least we’re having a good time walking around together!”

“Shut up Rin! This hasn’t been fun! I’d rather be fucking Maki than spending my time with a self-glorified street cat, a stereotypical jock-attitude sailor fuck, and  _ whatever _ the hell tall bitch here is supposed to be! Fuck this!”

“Wait, Nico- I’m gonna completely ignore what you just called us but- what was that about ‘nowhere on this island’? I think you’re onto something!”

“And what might that be, you confused little lesbian?”

“That was hypocritical and ironic on so many levels but… Umi means ocean, right? You even called her that, so that’s what gave me the idea! What if Umi is somewhere in the ocean?”

“So many problems with that, holy shit! I didn’t think I’d find anyone, and I mean anyone, dumber than Honoka, but here we are! Wow! Fucking wow!”

“On the idea of Umi being in the ocean, I gotta agree with Nico. Not about you being dumb, it was a good suggestion. Certainly better than anything Nico’s thought of thus far. But how would they get her out there, or even expect us to find her? I don’t see it as a feasible option, but good try. I think the best thing to do is continue our search of the outskirts and meet back at the cabins as planned. We’ve still got time.”

“Go ahead. I’m going back to the cabins now. My legs hurt and I think they’ll give out on me if I walk like this much longer. See you in a few hours!”

_ (Dia and Mari) _

“So there’s no sign of Yoshiko here… Now what?”

“Listen to me Mari. Listen loud and clear.” Dia grabbed Mari by the shoulders and pulled her close, looking directly into her eyes, only inches apart. “You are not going to fuck this challenge up, okay? We are going to win it, because I’m not risking getting sent home.”

Mari closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head at the raven haired girl. She lifted her index finger to Dia’s lips and pressed back. “I think you messed up on your words a bit there Dia. Yes, we will win it, but it’s so  _ we  _ won’t risk getting sent home. I wanna spend more time here with you Dia. Maybe get to… know you a little better.” Mari seductively ran her finger and soon her whole hand from Dia’s lips, to her cheek, then down her neck and to her chest. Dia paid no mind to the situation, only stared blankly and Mari expecting her usual behavior to kick in. Though instead, Mari removed her hand before pushing to far. “So yeah… Let’s go find her, Dia.”

Mari’s sudden change in personality, her random switch in behavior, it completely contradicted all of Dia’s headcanon reaction patterns of the ways of Mari. She had even wrote it all down in a notebook that she titled, “The Unpredictable Ways of Mari Ohara’s Mind and Hands.” And for the first time, she’d wished for Mari to be predictable.

______________________________________________________________________________

Riko, Hanamaru and Hanayo searched the right edge of the island in hopes of finding Yoshiko. As Hanamaru suggested, they each called out for her by ‘Yohane’, thinking maybe the calling of her fallen angel persona would help her give away her location. 

“Hanamaru, I don’t mean to be rude, but I doubt the call of her name will cause Yoshiko to start shouting uncontrollably like an orangatang trapped in a cage.” Riko said with a sigh. “We should rest for a bit, we started looking a while ago.”

“Good idea. You guys want some water? I have a couple bottles in my bag.” Hanayo said, laying down a drawstring bag on the ground next to Riko, who sat down on a big rock. Sitting down, all three of the girls took drinks of water and rested.

“Where do you guys think Erena and Anju would hide them zura?”

“To be honest, a month ago if you asked me that question I’d be confused as hell and wondering why A-Rise still had haters. Now, that question about those three among many others don’t surprise me much anymore. It’s strange because for some reason I feel that they haven’t changed much, but they clearly have. Truth be told, I miss being in high school like you guys, singing with Muse at concerts and live shows and all that. The question, where did A-Rise keep our captivated friends, would have never been brought to light.”

“That was really deep Hanayo… I don’t wanna go getting all philosophical or anything, so let’s not delve into the past like that. However more I suggest we do get back to searching for Yoshiko soon, since there’s no telling where on this island she could be.” Riko finished her statement and stood up, leaving an empty crushed water bottle at her feet. “Come on, let’s continue. I want to at least feel like we gave it an attempt.”

___________________________________________________________________________

“Chika, wait! Don’t lean on that! It’s dangerous!” Ruby yelled, watching Chika lean over the guardrail of a short but high bridge that beneath it was an inestimable drop into a deep, dark treacherous, most certainly deadly, possibly monster infested abyss. The short red haired girl ran at the older girl and grabbed on to her to pull her away from the edge. Maki on the other hand walked on, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers as per usual, nonchalantly ignoring the ignorance of her Honoka-minded teammate and the struggling Nico-knockoff.

“I think I’m gonna call it a day here. Not much more we can do, right? We’ve practically made it all the way to the opposite side of the island and it’s getting dark. I think it’s best we head back now, continue the search tomorrow. Umi will be fine, she knows how to survive. She’ll make do with what she’s given and make the most of it. That’s one of the things she’s best at.”

_ (Kanan, You, and Rin) _

Kanan checked her watch, and it was beginning to reach their two hour mark to head back to the cabins. “Almost time to go. You guys ready?”

“Mhm! Full speed ahead!” You said happily with a salute.

“I’m ready nya! Poor Umi though, I feel bad for her.”

“I’m sure she’ll be okay. I may not know you Muse members all to well but from what I can tell so far Umi seems pretty self reliant, so I think she’ll be fine.”

“Let’s hope you’re right Kanan.” You said, wiping off some sweat from her forehead. “You typically have a good sense of character though so I’m gonna trust your judgement.”

“How far are we from the cabins?” Rin asked.

“Probably not too terribly far. We should be back soon if we jog.”

“Sounds good to me.” You did a thumbs up and began running back to the cabins, followed closely by Kanan and Rin.

_ 1 hour later: _

The entirety of the Golden Hearts were at the cabin besides Nico and Umi. “Where's Nico at? I thought she went with you guys?” Maki asked as she saw Kanan and co. reach the cabin.

“She said she was headed back here early, she got tired.” Kanan replied. “She's not here?”

“No. Shit…” Maki suddenly began panicking. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” 

“Maki!” Rin put her hands on Maki’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Nico is gonna be fine, nya! She always is, isn't she? I'm sure she just got a little lost and she'll find her way back soon!”

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” The six teammates went back inside their cabin and sat down a little to rest up before continuing the search.

_ (Dia and Mari) _

“I don't have a clue where she could be!” Mari exclaimed. “She's gotta be somewhere on this stupid island, I know it!”

“Maybe they're at A-Rise’s place?” Dia suggested. “They probably wouldn't expect us to check around there.”

“Oh, shiny! Great idea, Dia! Now, which way is that place?”

“Honoka should know. Let's find her and ask.”

_ (Silver Souls Cabin) _

Eventually the silver souls all met back up together in there cabin to discuss any progress made. 

“The three of us didn't find anything unfortunately.” Riko said, hanging her head down disappointedly.

“Same for us.” Kotori said.

“We didn't find anything, but Dia suggested an idea. Maybe Yoshiko is at the A-Rise building! Honoka is the only one who knows where that is, so she can lead us there!”

“Oh… haha… You guys are gonna think this is  _ hilarious!  _ I, um… actually don't know where it is.” She laughed awkwardly as she played with a couple pieces of gravel. 

“Are you serious… Honoka you've been sleeping there every night since we got here!” Dia yelled.

“Yeah, but I never needed to know where it was, Tsubasa always led the way.

“You don't think at all do you?”

“Not really!” Honoka said while laughing.

“She's just as bad as Chika…” Riko mumbled.

“Guys, listen up!” Mari got on top of a nightstand that she dragged to the middle of the room. She looked over her six teammates and smiled. “Things may look grim now, but don’t give up! We may not know where Yoshiko is, and we may never find her! But we can’t just give up! Hanamaru! Who was there for you when you spent all those lonely days and nights at the library, keeping you company?”

“Um, that’d be Ruby, zura.”

“Riko! Who was the one who attempted to stop you from jumping into the ocean, back in S1E1?”

“What? Chika did.”

“And Dia! Who was the one who brought Ruby back to you safely from her evil kidnapper?”

“Mari… Kanan brought her back to me because you got drunk and tried to take Ruby away from me to presumably rape her. I still haven’t forgiven you for that.” Dia responded, voice full of hatred.

“Exaaaaaactly, so we just need to imagine that Yoshiko is a comforting Ruby, a sacrificial Chika, or even a brave, resilient, beautiful, fully blossomed breasts, adoring and ever-so-loving Kanan! Now come on team! We’re the Silver Souls, so you know what that means?” Her teammates stared blankly at her, not sure how to respond. “We have souls of silver, which means we can’t give up, not on our own teammate. Not on Yoshiko! She’s more or less always been somewhat of a pain in the ass and a side character, but she’s no less of a Silver Soul than any of us! Let’s go find that gamer girl!” Mari threw her fist in the air.

Though her speech may have been utter shit, it got the point across. Her team suddenly became enthusiastic, ready to take on any challenge thrown at them. “Onwards we go!” Honoka shouted gleefully.

“Did you remember the way to Tsubasa’s place?” Hanayo asked.

“Nope!” She says in a song, energetically.

____________________________________________________________________________

Umi woke up on a cold, wet concrete floor. She was in a small room that had just enough light to see her hands in front of her face, but otherwise nothing else. “I don’t know what it was that Erena was planning there, but I know something hit me over the head.”

“It was Anju… She did the same to me…”

“What the… Who’s there? Show yourself!”

“You realize that’s kind of impossible where we are, right? It’s Yohane.”

“Oh, Yoshiko. Where are we?”

“How should I know? I was knocked out and brought here unconscious just like you.”   


“Well you don’t have to be an ass about it… Just trying to figure out what’s going on here.”

“Well I’m not the right person to ask. And my name is Yohane!”

_ (Silver Souls) _

The Silver Souls began on their trek to Tsubasa’s place, which began to come to Honoka’s mind as the team wandered around. “I think it’s this way!” Honoka shouted, and her five teammates followed.

“Hey Dia, you ship Honoka and Kotori, right?” Mari whispered jokingly.

“Shut up Mari. You know exactly who I ship from Muse. And we are not talking about this now, they are right here!” Dia whisper yelled back at the blonde.

“Oh come on Dia, HonoKoto is clearly a viable ship! They have good chemistry and work well together!”

“I said not now Mari!” This time, Dia shouted loudly and assertively. She covered her mouth as she realized she’d yelled. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to lash out like that everyone!”

“Don’t worry about it, Dia!” Honoka assured. “What were you guys talking about anyways?”

“Dia was saying that she ships you and Kotori!” Mari shouted, even louder than Dia had.

“Wh-what?” Kotori stuttered.

“Wow Dia, I thought you were our biggest fan, and you can’t even get ships right?” Honoka said astounded.

“Of course I know who is together! Mari is lying! Kotori is best paired with Umi, it’s so obvious! Everyone knows Eli and Nozomi are together, and so are Hanayo and Rin! Then there’s Nico and Maki, who may not be noticed at surface level, but if you do some research, you’ll find that they’re undoubtedly the best ship in Muse! Their chemistry, the interactions, it’s all so perfect! The way their tsundere personalities clash like a double ended sword, it’s so great!”

“You’re really adamant about Muse ships Dia!” Honoka shouted.

“I’m just stating facts that every fan of Muse should know.” Dia crossed her arms and looked at Mari.

“Every super fan maybe.” Mari retorted.

“What about you guys though? What are the Aqours ships like?” Hanayo asked. “None of us here really know much about any of you.”

“Unlike Muse, Aqours isn’t necessarily built around relationships like what you all have.” Riko pointed out. “Sure, there’s some who defy that naturally, like Mari and Kanan, but there isn’t much going on aside from them. They’re the only official couple.”

“You only say that because you don’t want to admit how much you like Chika~!” Mari laughed.

“I do not!”

“I agree with Riko here-” Dia chimed in.

“Thank you, Dia-”

“-because Riko undoubtedly likes Yoshiko!”

“Dia!”

“What?”   


“I don’t like Yoshiko!”

“You sure Riko?” Kotori piped up. “Dia seems to know her stuff about idol couples.”

“As if!” Mari shouted. “She may know a hell of a lot about Muse, but I’ll be damned if she thinks she knows my Sunshine Babes more than me! The ships are clear- Me and Kanan as Riko said, Riko is soooo in love with Chika it’s unbelievable how no one else has seen it, Hanamaru clearly has a thing for Ruby, but Dia the lioness scares the shit out of her so she’s never done more than hug the sweet cinnamon roll, and finally, while not many believe in this ship, You and Yoshiko!”

“What!?” The entire rest of the team exclaimed.

“Yeah, that's right! You and Yoshiko have gone completely overlooked, even though they had one of the best songs in Aqours history!”

“What does their song have to do with their ship?” Hanamaru asked.

“Their song was all about fucking on the beach!”

“It most certainly was not.” Riko said, slightly agitated.

“Well it basically was!”

“Guys, look!” Honoka yelled, pointing at the A-Rise house. 

“What!?” Dia and Mari yelled simultaneously.

“We've made it!” Everyone looked at the building and smiled. “Shell city… We've made it to shell city!”

Everyone looked at Honoka. “What?”

“We made it to shell city! We're gonna get the crown, save the town, and Mr. Krabs! Or Yoshiko I guess.”

Dia, ignoring Honoka’s incompetence, went to the front door. “It's not locked. Let's go in.”

The team entered the building and began looking around. Suddenly, Anju jumped out from behind a couch. “Welcome, Silver Souls! You're the first team to arrive!”

“Hurray!” Honoka yelled. 

“You're correct on your choice to come looking here for Umi.”

“Actually, we're looking for Yoshiko.” Riko corrected her.

“Whatever, doesn't really matter. Anyways, they are somewhere in this building. However, it's up to you to find them.”

“Are they in here?” Hanamaru lifted up a trap door that had a ladder leading into the darkness down below.

“Ah! The light! It burns!” They heard someone yell from the hole.

“That's Yoshiko alright.” Riko murmured. “I'll go get her.” Riko climbed down the ladder and minutes later came up followed by Yoshiko and Umi. 

“Congratulations, Silver Souls!” Tsubasa announced, entering the room from the hallway. “You win!” The team cheered and Honoka ran up to Tsubasa and hugged her.  “Anju, see these winners to their cabin. I’m gonna take Umi to her team and get this elimination started!”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Golden Hearts, welcome to your first elimination ceremony!” Tsubasa announced to seven losers. They each sat on a wooden stump on the ground placed around a fire. Tsubasa stood behind a podium on the opposite side of the fire. “You losers are about to vote one of your teammates off the island!”

“Wait!” Maki interjected.

“Yes, tomato head?”

“Where’s Nico? She went missing during the challenge!”

“Oh, right. Erena!” Erena appeared with a short person who had her hands bound behind her back and had a burlap sack over her head. She shoved the person into Maki, who held her arms out and embraced her. She pulled the bag off her head, revealing Nico with a ball gag in her mouth. She had tears rolling down her face. Maki quickly removed the gag.

“What the fuck happened!?”

“I… I…”

“What happened isn’t important right now. What’s important is that we kick someone off this island! As consolation for her condition, no one is allowed to vote for Nico, no matter how much you want to, or how much she deserves it. She’s already suffered enough.” Most of the team let out an exasperated sigh. “As you can all see, there is a voting booth to your right where you’ll all go one at a time to vote. Write your pick on a piece of paper and place it in the container you’ll find inside. Whoever is last will bring the container out to me. First up, Chika!”

Chika stood up and fist bumped You before heading to the voting booth. She pushed the curtain aside and stepped in. She picked up the pen and wrote a name down on the paper. Chika returned and sat back down next to You.

“Kanan, your turn!” Kanan went back to the booth and came back a minute later. The rest of the team all did the same, up until Umi brought the container out to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa opened the container and examined the votes. “Huh. Can’t really say I’m surprised about this. Looks like most of the votes are different here. One vote for Chika. One vote for Rin. One vote for Kanan, and another vote for Rin. Okay, hold up! Who voted for Nico? I specifically said, do not vote for Nico!”

Nico looked at Tsubasa angrily. “I want to go home!”

“Well, that sucks for you Nico. Really does. Because going home tonight, with three votes against her is…” All seven teammates looked at Tsubasa anticipatingly. “Rin!”

“Aw, what? It just started though, and I’m already going home, nya?”

“At least you weren’t the first to go, right?” Maki attempted to lighten to blow.

“Well, not the first eliminated that is. You are kind of the first one to be voted off.” Nico pointed out.

“Yeah… I guess I’ll be going then, nya. I’ll see you guys around!” Rin ran up to Maki and Nico and hugged them at the same time, then did the same to Umi. She waved to the Aqours members and Tsubasa, then followed Erena to the boat that’d take her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say goodbye to rin, she is no more! who will be eliminated next?
> 
> if it wasn't for Nico's invincibility, she would've been voted off without a doubt, so who knows how much longer her team will put up with her


	8. Fortnite is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paintball fight, people die

 

Chapter 8:

Fortnite is Gay

Within the Silver Souls cabin, six winners were enjoying their reward- immunity. Dia and Mari were sitting together on one bed eating a bag of chips that Anju gave them for winning. Hanamaru and Hanayo were sitting on the floor together talking about who they think got eliminated from the other team. Outside on the porch, Riko and Yoshiko were talking about some more personal things.

“You like Chika, don’t you?” Yoshiko asked abruptly.

“O-of course not!”

“Everyone knows it, Riko, just admit it already.” Yoshiko grinned at the redhead.

“I do not like Chika, okay? I haven’t really given a thought as to who I like but…”

“So it could be Chika right?”

“Why are you so dead set on me liking Chika all of a sudden?”

“Long story… Mari and I were talking one night about who liked who, and one of the things we disagreed on was you and Chika. I bet five dollars you liked her, she bet five you liked…”

“Who did she bet that I liked?” Yoshiko was blushing heavily and pushing her index fingers together. It wasn’t a common sight, seeing Yoshiko like this.

“She bet you liked me.”

Riko looked at her unexpectedly. “That’s...” Riko grabbed Yoshiko’s chin and pulled her face towards her own, planting a kiss on her junior’s lips. Yoshiko jerked back, throwing her arms between them as a defense mechanism.

“W-W-What did you do that for!? I hereby ban you, little demon, to the fiery pits of hell from which you came! A fallen angel’s body is a sacred vessel, one not to be toyed with, certainly by such as the likes of you!”

“Oh, be quiet and kiss me you dork.” Yoshiko complied and leaned towards Riko to give her a better kiss than their first- this time not one sided. 

“Guess that answers the question to my bet, huh?”

“Sure, you lost the bet, but I think you won something much better.” 

“You’re so full of yourself Riko.” Yoshiko teased and laughed, resting her forehead on Riko’s shoulder.

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


Riko and Yoshiko stood hand in hand, watching Tsubasa pace back and forth in front of the teams, announcing their challenge of the day. You and Chika stood with their team, eyeing the new couple with wide grins on their faces. “Way to go, Riko!” Chika yelled, causing the redhead to blush.

“I told you guys that ship was gonna be good!” You exclaimed. 

“You two!” Tsubasa yelled, pointing angrily at the new couple. “Separate! You aren’t paying attention at all! And you’re taking everyone’s attention away from me!” Dia quickly stepped between them. “Thank you, Dia. Now, as I was saying. Today, you will be having a paintball fight! Since the Golden Hearts are down a girl, one Silver Soul will be sitting this one out. Can’t be Yoshiko. She already got out of the last one, and it can’t be Honoka, since she’s already privileged enough as is. So! Golden Hearts, make your pick!”

“What!? We won the last challenge and  _ they  _ get to pick!? How is that fair?” Dia exclaimed.

“Yeah, and why can’t I sit this one out? I got knocked out and locked in a pitch black room for hours!” Yoshiko yelled.

“Whoever said this game was gonna be fair? And also, Yoshiko? Aren’t you, I don’t know, into that sort of thing?”

“I am not! And my name is Yohane!”

“Sure.” Tsubasa remarked sarcastically. “Anyways, all will be explained in due time. Patience, everyone. Patience. Golden Hearts, pick someone.”

The seven teammates formed a huddle and began whispering plans. “I say Dia. Ruby and I know her best out of everyone, and both of us know that she’s pretty damn strong and smart. She’s tactical, she’ll lead that team straight to victory. Any objections?” Kanan spoke out first.

“Yes!” Chika whisper-yelled.

“What might that be?” Nico asked sarcastically, knowing that the block-head wouldn’t provide any substantial advice.

“I recall being told I’m team captain. Therefore, I should get to pick.”

Nico let out a long sigh. “Who do you pick?” 

“Um… I trust Kanan’s judgement.”

You nodded. “We take out their best player, we get a better shot at winning this time!”

“Dia it is then.” Umi said as the huddle disbanded. “Tsubasa, we’ve decided that Dia will be sitting out today’s challenge.”

“Figures… damn.” Riko muttered.

“Actually, there’s been a change in plans. As of right now, Dia is no longer part of a team! In this challenge, Dia is a hostage to the Golden Hearts, who will keep her inside a small fort. That team is on defense. They shall not be permitted to leave the fort at any cost. The Silver Souls will be on offense. Their goal is to retrieve Dia. If either team gets taken down completely, they lose. As an added bonus, Dia will join the winning team. Just a little motivation to make you guys fight hard for this victory.”

“And if we don’t want Dia? Can we just shoot her?” Kanan said jokingly. 

“Oh right, extra rule- If Dia is shot at all, whoever did it will lose the game for their team, and that team will be voting somebody off the island.”

“That’ll give the winning team a two member advantage over the losing team.” Anju added.

Erena pulled a sheet off a cart and revealed two racks of guns, one group of red guns and the other blue. “Golden Hearts, you get the red guns. Silver Souls get the blue.”

“I want the red ones!” Honoka pouted. “They’re the same color as strawberries!”

“Oh shut up Honoka, we all know you lied to the fans about your favorite food, when the hell do you ever eat strawberries?” Nico asked.

“She’s right, you only eat bread.” Kotori added.

“That’s why she’s the heaviest Muse member, besides Hanayo maybe.” Nico retorted.

“Hey!” Honoka and Hanayo yelled in unison. 

“Stop fighting girls, you’ll have plenty of chances for that on the battlefield. Grab your guns and move out!” Erena yelled. The fifteen girls all ran to the cart and grabbed up their guns, each already loaded. 

“What do we do if we run out of ammo?” Umi asked.

“You’ll be out of luck, sorry.” Anju said. “Spent enough money just getting the guns, you expect us to spend more on excess ammo?”

“I guess I shouldn’t have expected people like the three of you to spend any money.”

“Erena, lead the Golden Hearts to their fort. Anju, take the Silver Souls to their beginning point.” Tsubasa turned around. “I’m gonna go to bed. Good luck girls!”

_ (At the fort) _

“This is your fort, girls. Dia will have to stay within the prisoner’s corner underneath the fort.”

“You mean that 1 foot tall sand pit that I’ll have to lay down in just to fit? No way.”

“Would you rather get kicked off the island and lose your chance at the million?” Dia sighed and reluctantly climbed underneath the tower into the half-bunker sand pit. “Good, good, now the rest of you have this entire fort to occupy. You can’t leave the fort, but you can position yourself within it wherever you want.”

“Are you saying that the other team can attack us from any position?” Kanan asked.

“That’s correct. Which is why your fort has four towers at each corner and walls with interior hallways to get between each tower. You have ten minutes until the challenge begins and the other team starts to attack. Good luck.” Erena left the fort and walked off.

Umi looked at her teammates and began to assign them positions. “Kanan, you’ll be in one of the towers. Nico, You, and I will take the other three. Ruby, you aren’t even remotely a fighter, so your job is to watch over Dia, make sure nothing happens to her. Chika, as the team captain, you won’t be doing any fighting either. I want you in my tower so I can be sure that you’re safe.”

“Why do you care so much about Chika’s well being?” Nico whispered.

“I don’t, she’s just really stupid and I don’t feel like wasting a teammate by putting her on front lines. She’ll be out of the way in my tower, and push comes to shove, she’s a backup watchguard at one of the towers.” She responded. “Maki, you’re gonna be in the tower with You. The two of you probably aren’t the most qualified to shoot, but working together you’ll be good enough.”

“You say that is if Nico is more qualified than the two of us combined.” Maki said, irritated.

“She is. As surprising as that sounds, Nico is one of the most qualified. She’s very quick tempered and hot-headed, as well as quick to react. Back in high school when the eight of us were chasing her, she was fast and resilient. We need someone like her on front lines, which is why her and Kanan will take the two towers positioned at the front wall. You, Maki, Chika, and I will take the two back towers. Dia and Ruby will be in the prisoner corner underneath Kanan’s tower. Any objections?”

“Yes!” Chika yelled.

“Oh god not this again.” Nico mumbled.

“I demand that I take control of this team, not Umi and Kanan! I’m the one who’s gonna be giving orders here from now on!”

Nico took a quick shot at Chika’s chest and she fell to the ground. “What the hell was that for!?” Umi yelled. “Did you not listen to a thing I just said!”

“I’m not putting up with her thinking this is ‘her’ team. It’s our team, all of us.” Nico said. She walked away and went to her respected tower. Kanan, Maki, and You all did the same. 

Umi looked at Ruby and sighed. “This is gonna be one long fight.” Ruby laughed.

“I think it’ll be fun though! I’m gonna get over to our prisoner now, make sure she’s being good and following the rules.” Ruby giggled as she climbed inside the sand pit. Umi smiled watching her go off. She was too pure and innocent for a game like this. Umi turned to her tower and got herself positioned before the Silver Souls showed up.  

_ (Silver Souls) _

“And so that’s the rules!” Anju said, finishing up the rundown of the Silver Souls’ limitations and requirements for the challenge.

“No shooting Dia, defeat all the other team’s members, and take Dia back to our team. Got it.” Riko said, repeating everything Anju told them in a much more convenient way.

“This is gonna be great!” Yoshiko yelled excitedly.

“Luckily for us, I just recently began playing fortnite before we came to the island, so I’m a pretty skilled shooter!” HOnoaaka yelled.

“Yeah, well I’m a versatile player in PUBG!” Mari said, trying to top her teammate.

“Oh whatever! I play minecraft hunger games! Give me a sword or a bow and that other team will be down in seconds!” Yoshiko yelled.

Everyone looked at Yoshiko disappointedly. “Just… Don’t say anything if it isn’t at least remotely helpful zura.” Hanamaru joked.

“Be quiet Zuramaru.”

Anju looked around at the seven girls. “Challenge begins now, you may attack whenever you want.” She ran off and fired a gun into the air, signaling the start of the game.

“Remember the plan everyone?” Riko asked, to which everyone but Honoka nodded. “Honoka, all you have to do is wait here. Alright?”

“I’d rather be on the front line!”

Riko let out an exasperated sigh. “Whatever, you’re with Mari then.”

Mari smiled at Honoka and held her hand up for a high five. “Shiny!”

“Okay everyone. Move out!”   


_ (Fort) _

“They’re coming in from the left!” Umi shouted.

“I’m on it!” Kanan yelled back. She fired two shots at Mari and Honoka, who were coming in straight towards Kanan’s tower, where Ruby and Dia were positioned underneath. Realizing they were under fire, Mari stopped running. 

“Go on Honoka, I’ll hold her off!” Mari lifted her gun up and shot at Kanan. She ducked to avoid the shot. Honoka reached the fort, and broke through one of the holes in the front wall. 

“Aw, crap…” Ruby mumbled.

“Hahaha! Sorry Ruby, but Dia is ours!” Honoka laughed hardily. Ruby, stricken with fear, raised her gun and fired at Honoka, who fell to the ground next to Chika.

“Ruby, you just…”

“I did… I did it Sis!”

“Nice one Ruby!” Chika lifted her head and hand up, giving the short girl a thumbs up. Ruby shot at Chika.

“Chika, you’re dead, you can’t talk or move! But thanks!”

“Dammit Mari, where the hell’d you run off to…” Kanan muttered. 

“What’s that babe? Couldn’t hear ya! I’d ask you to repeat but you’re dead!” Hiding in a tree, Mari shot at Kanan’s head and she fell down. 

“Kanan!” Nico yelled, looking over from her own tower. She fired multiple times in Mari’s direction until she heard, and then saw, a blonde girl fall from a tree, with paint covering the right side of her body. “Umi, There’s two of them down!”

“Good job Nico!”

“Don’t thank me, Ruby got Honoka!”

“What!? Ruby did?” You yelled, astounded. “Nice!”

“You, look out!” Maki shouted, noticing Riko and Yoshiko flanking the tower from their side. You turned and took a few shots, instantly taking Yoshiko to her knees with a shot to her right thigh.

“Damn you, You!” Yoshiko yelled, falling over on her side. “Go on, Riko. Don’t waste your time on me. I’m done for…”

“No you aren’t Yoshiko! This isn’t the end, it can’t be!”

“It is, Riko. We both know. Go on, beat them. You can do it… I love you-” Yoshiko cut herself off with a gunshot to the head. Riko stared, mouth gaping open in astonishment. 

“What the fuck…” Riko turned her attention from Yoshiko to the tower and shot You and Maki, hitting both of them in their head and chest respectively. Umi looked through the scope on her gun, aiming in on Riko’s head. Noticing the gun pointed at her, she quickly ducked down behind a bush and aimlessly fired at Umi, managing only to hit the walls of the tower. Umi shot through the bush and hit Riko in the stomach. She knelt down, holding the wound. “Dammit…” She took one last shot at Umi, successfully hitting her left arm before being shot again by Umi herself in the chest. She fell back, her hand landing on top of Yoshiko’s. She held onto it as she played dead. 

Umi fell back too, leaning up against the inner wall of the tower. “Only three of us left… and I’m injured. Great.” She muttered, holding onto her left arm where Riko shot her. “Nico, how many of them are left?”

Nico ran across the bridge between her and Umi’s towers and came up to Umi. “Holy shit! What happened to you?” She yelled, noticing the blue paint dripping down Umi’s arm. 

“Riko shot me, she’s down, and so is Yoshiko. 

“With the YohaRiko duo down, as well as Mari and Honoka, that leaves them with Hanayo, Kotori, and Hanamaru.”

“So basically we win?” Umi said and laughed.

Nico nodded. “Indeed we do, cap’n.” Nico smirked and fist bumped Umi’s hand that was still in tact. She helped Umi to her feet and they headed to the bottom of the fort with Ruby and Dia.

“What’s up, guys?” Ruby said, smiling and waving at her friends. “Where are You and Maki?” 

“Dead. Riko got em.” Nico said nonchalantly.

“Nico, don’t say they’re dead! They aren’t actually dead you know!”

“Okay sure, but what should I call them them?”   


“Say that they’re fainted!”

“What the fuck is with all of these pokemon references in this game?”

“Watch your language around Ruby, she’s only a first year!” Dia yelled defensively.

“When I was a first year I fucked your mom!"

“Nico!” Umi yelled.

“What the hell is your problem!?”

“Ahh!” Ruby yelled. She closed her eyes and pointed her gun at Nico and pulled the trigger. Nico  fell down to her knees and started yelling too.

“What the shit is wrong with you Ruby! Fuck!” Nico held the red splattered portion of her thigh. “That hurt you little shit!” She took a shot and fired back at Ruby, hitting her arm like Umi’s.

Umi knocked the guns out of Nico and Ruby’s hands. “Enough, both of you! The three of us are all that’s left, and now all of us can only take one more shot! We’re gonna need to be extra careful now.”

“Why? Our opponents remaining are a bird, a rice ball, and a bookworm, we’re fine.” Nico stated, still on her knees from Ruby’s shot. 

“Don’t let your guard down, they all still have full health and none of us do.” Umi helped Nico to her feet. “You go back to your tower, I’ll head back to mine. Ruby will stay down here with Dia. If something happens to her we lose.”

“Wait!” Nico stopped Umi from walking away. “I have an idea!” She smiled an evil smile and looked at Dia, who made an audible gulp.

_ (Silver Souls) _

“It’s been ten minutes.” Kotori said, looking at the watch on her wrist.

“No sign of Riko and the others.” Hanayo replied, looking through a pair of binoculars. 

“Future zura…” Hanamaru mumbled, appreciating the fascinating technology the two Muse’s were using. “Mari and Honoka set out first, they should be the first back if anyone, right?”

“Yeah, and they were gone around twenty minutes ago.” Hanayo said.

“No, they won’t be back. Riko and Yoshiko sent them out as a distraction, so they could ambush the fort more easily. We were to stay back as a plan-b. If none of those four have come back in ten minutes we have to go on the attack.” Kotori corrected. “If the two of you are ready, let’s get going.”

“Right!” 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


“Nico, bring her out! They’re coming!” Umi yelled from the bridge connected the two front towers. Nico and Ruby walked out of a tower, walking a tied up Dia between them. They stood in the middle of the bridge and looked over the three Silver Souls. 

“As you can see here, we have with us your Dia Kurosawa. You wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her, would you?” Nico asked, holding her gun to Dia’s head.

“Just to clarify…” Ruby whispered.”We aren’t  _ actually  _ gonna shoot her, are we?”

“So long as the other team cooperates.” Nico looked back down at the three, Kotori stood in the middle. She lowered her gun to her side. 

“Let’s just be civil about this now, maybe we can come to an agreement peacefully.” Kotori said, putting her hands in the air. Hanamaru and Hanayo did the same.

“Only agreement here is that we take this victory. Surrender now, and you can have Dia, though you’ll be voting someone off the island. Or, your only other option, which has a similar outcome, we shoot you all down and claim this victory the hard way. What’ll it be?”

Kotori contemplated the given options. About to answer, she lifted her gun up and pointed at Ruby. She took a shot and Ruby fell over. “No!” Dia shouted. She struggled against the ropes bounding her hands and broke free. She grabbed Ruby’s gun and shot Kotori in the head, then proceeded to down Hanamaru. She missed Hanayo who dodged to a bush. She noticed that to her left was a tree with Mari laying below it making silly faces. She was struggling to hold back her laughter. She looked back up at the fort and saw Umi and Nico attempting to restrain Dia, but to no avail. Hanayo took her chance to take the two distracted girls down and fired a shot at them.

“Ouch!” Dia yelled as a splatter of blue hit her back.

“What the…” Nico mumbled.

“We won!” Umi exclaimed.

“Oh no…” Hanayo muttered.

Suddenly a voice came on over the intercom. “Congratulations, Golden Hearts, you are the winners of today’s challenge!” Tsubasa announced. “Hanayo’s shot to Dia causes the Silver Souls’ first elimination, and Dia will be a Golden Heart from here on out!”

“Welcome to the team, Dia.” Umi held out her hand to shake Dia’s. “Sorry about the whole hostage thing. Hope we can put that behind us.

Dia took Umi’s hand in hers and shook. “All part of the game. I get it. Do what you can to win, I like that. Glad I’m on your team.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“Mari.” Riko whispered into the blonde’s ear on their way to the elimination ceremony. “Yoshiko and I are voting for Hanayo. We hope you’ll do the same. If you want, the three of us could form an alliance.”

“So… Guilty Kiss formation?”

Riko nodded. “I suppose so. Vote for Hanayo tonight.”

“You got it, R!”

“Don’t call me that…”

_ (Elimination Ceremony) _

“Silver Souls, I gotta say. This is pretty disappointing. Not only did you lose, but you lost in the most anti-climactic way possible!” Tsubasa announced from her podium.

Erena looked at the seven girls covered in paint. “Honoka, you got taken out by Ruby of all people. And Mari by Nico. Kotori, Hanamaru, you guys got outed by Dia, who wasn’t even supposed to be a part of the shooting! Pretty pathetic if you ask me.”

“In fact, Riko and Yoshiko are the only two who weren’t taken out in a surprising way. But you were both taken down nonetheless.” Anju added.

“Yoshiko is questionable zura…” Hanamaru mumbled, staring at the fallen angel whose face was covered in blue.

“It’s Yohane, get it right or I’ll vote for you Zuramaru!” Riko nudged her side.

“Hanayo, remember?”

“I know, I know. Don’t worry.”

“Anyways, let’s get this ceremony out the way! You’ll find the elimination booth to your right, one at a time, go inside and write your vote down on a slip of paper. Last person to vote will bring me the container.” 

Riko stood up and went to the booth. “Tsubasa, why’d you use a photo booth for this?”

“Listen, we couldn’t spend a whole lot of money, alright? We’re giving away a million dollars, be grateful!” 

After Riko voted, the rest of the team followed suit and Yoshiko returned with the container. On the way to Tsubasa, she tripped on a rock and the container hit the ground and all the votes fell on the ground. “Oh dammit!”

Riko quickly rushed to help her girlfriend up. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… I’m fine.” The girls picked up the votes and gave them to Tsubasa.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Tsubasa reached into the container and pulled out the first vote. “Hanayo!” She continued to read off the votes. “Next one… Yoshiko! Another one for Hanayo, and another for Yoshiko!”

Yoshiko’s grip on Riko’s arm tightened as she heard her name for a second time. “It’ll be okay, Yoshiko.” Riko whispered and rubbed the younger girl’s head.

“Next two votes are for Yoshiko and Hanayo!” Yoshiko made an audible squeak at that. “The final vote goes to…” Everyone awaited impatiently to find out who’d be going home. “Hanayo! Pack your bags, because you’re leaving.” 

“Aw man… Oh well, at least I’ll get to be with Rin now. I’ll see you guys later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye hanayo, i didn't really know what to do with you in this story, especially without rin... so yeah bye
> 
> now, i realize i've been singling out Muse members a lot here... only 5 muse left, and all of aqours is still in the game. There's been a lot of drama going on between aqours though, and for the most part, muse is kinda grown up and their stories are finished. That being said though, aqours eliminations should be expected soon, because i don't want the merge to look like an aqours ensemble with no muse at all.


	9. Drama and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Rise decides that it's about time for a reward challenge, and so the remaining idols are given the option of sitting one out.

Chapter 9:

Drama and Stuff

Dia couldn’t sleep. All throughout the night she was restless, rolling and turning this way and that, trying to get comfortable. But she never got comfortable. She’d thought and thought about what was missing, because clearly something was. At some point she couldn’t take anymore. She thrust her eyes open and had a sudden realization. There was no Mari latched onto her body. In fact, there was no snoring from Yoshiko, there was no quiet whispers from Riko and Hanamaru, no Kotori sleep-talks. Everything was surprisingly quiet, aside from birds chirping outside. Dia turned over in her bed and noticed Ruby laying by her side. She smiled faintly and patted her sister’s head before closing her eyes and peacefully falling back asleep.

The sun rose and the fourteen remaining idols, except for Honoka, were rudely awakened by the A-Rise-ians. “Come outside everybody, have we got a fucking treat for you!” Soon everyone was standing outside and Honoka was once again with her team. The Golden Hearts, thanks to Dia, stood at eight members, while the Silver Souls only had six. Tsubasa looked at everyone and smiled. “You fourteen have been through quite a lot these past two weeks. I don’t think it’d be right for me to force you all to go at it for another challenge. Forced being the key word. In fact, today’s competition is entirely optional!” Everyone stood in amazement watching Tsubasa speak such wondrous words. “However, there is of course some type of catch. While this challenge is optional, for those of you who will be competing, there is a reward. For the winner that is. Your reward, is an all you can eat meal, completely paid for by yours truly! You will be flown out by plane to any restaurant anywhere in the world with one person of your choice, so think carefully on whether or not you wanna do this challenge.”

“Can we maybe get a hint on what the challenge is?” Riko asked.

“Aside from the fact that this is a free-for-all, I can’t give out any information just yet. If you’re wanting to do the challenge, now would be a good time to decide. Follow me, Anju, and Erena if you are, if not, you’re free for now.” Everyone stood still and whispered to each other.

“A chance for no challenges for a whole week? You can count me the fuck in.” Nico whispered to Maki and giggled. Dia overheard her and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Must you be so vulgar? To think I actually idolized you freaks…”

“Stupid bitch…” Nico muttered quiet enough so that Dia didn’t hear.

“What’s your plan, Riko? I’m feeling like staying back on this one. Too much effort for a fallen angel such as myself.”

“I think I’ll try to do it, win that prize for you and me.”

“Psssst. Kanaaaan!” Mari yelled, trying to speak over the distance between her and the blue haired hottie. “Are you doing the challenge babe!”

“Just walk over here and talk to me you idiot.”

“I can’t!” She continued to whisper-yell. She dramatically pointed at Dia, who was clearly too busy talking to Ruby to even notice or care. “Dia has really bad PTSD! Post-Team-Separation-Disorder!” Kanan shook her head and looked away, causing Mari to angrily puff her cheeks out and cross her arms. “Whatever Kanan, I’ll do the challenge myself!” She said to herself, still whisper-yelling.

-

Tsubasa, Anju, and Erena looked at each other as they discussed the challenge. “How about we really fuck with them?” Anju said, smiling devilishly. “Let’s make them think this challenge will be simple. Something like- a video game! The game will be challenge number one. The winners of that challenge will then have to compete in a life threatening situation!”

“We can’t actually kill them Anju.” Erena said with disapproval. “I do like the game part though.”

“Same here. I’m tired, I don’t wanna do a whole lot today anyways. Winner of the game gets the trip with a person of their choice. Sound good?”

Erena nodded, but Anju looked disappointed. “That’ll work, I guess… But next week won’t be so simple.” Tsubasa and Erena smiled at her, though deep down they knew she was serious.

-

Everyone had made their decisions. Now standing with A-Rise were eight hungry idols, with their eyes on the prize. Umi, Kotori, Honoka, Chika, Riko, Dia, Mari, and Kanan were there for the food. Tsubasa smiled internally at the fact that she’d get to see Honoka for the challenge. 

“Let's do this! Shiny!” Mari yelled at the top of her lungs, prompting everyone else to cover their ears.. 

“What’s the challenge we’ll be doing?” Dia asked.

“Today, to keep things simple, each of you will be playing a game.” Erena spoke up first. 

“Poor Yoshiko, she’d be so happy if she were doing this challenge.” Mari said with a laugh.

“She’d easily win, so I’m glad she isn’t here.” Kanan added.

“What game is it? I hope it’s Love Live: School Idol Festival! That’s my favorite game!” Honoka yelled.

“Hey, me too!” Chika laughed.

“You think we’d let you guys play something that easy? No, it’s gonna be a very difficult game.” Tsubasa said, completely destroying Honoka and Chika’s hopes.

“You will be playing Skyrim.” Anju said. “Now before any of you ask what that is, it’s a game where you fight dragons. That’s pretty much all you need to know.”

“I’ve played Skyrim before!” Mari yelled.

“So have I, but how exactly would we win this challenge?” Umi asked.

“Well, it’s actually Elder Scrolls Online. You will each be given five hours to grind up on there, get your characters as highly leveled as possible, and then you will all be placed in an arena where you will have a free-for-all battle to the death.” Erena said. 

“Is it alright if I use my old account?” Mari asked with high hopes.

“Sure, I don’t see why not. However, if any of you opt to use pre-existing accounts, you will be given no time to practice or train for the upcoming fight.”

“Awesome. I don’t need any time.” Mari said with a smile. “I’m already level 100!” She whispered in Kanan’s ear.

“I don’t doubt that for a second…”

“Although, I don’t even wanna imagine how strong Yoshiko is! I mean, we’ve played the game together a couple times, with You as well, but I’ve never actually went up against her. I’ve seen her fight enemies and it’s never taken more than one hit.”   


“God damn. What about You? Is she good too?”

“Decent, but not as good as Yoshiko and me. Yoshiko’s taught her everything she knows, and she’s still trying to get to the level we are. She is pretty good though. I’m glad she isn’t here too.”   
  
“Mari, I have a serious question. Can you answer seriously for me?”

“Anything for you Kanan.” She smiled suggestively and winked.

“Thank you. So, if I win this thing, I’ll take you with me. Okay? If you win, you should take me.”

“Well of course, who else would I take?”

“I know you, Mari. You were probably thinking about taking Dia, or maybe Ruby just to piss Dia off.”

“I would never!” Mari yelled, offended. “I am hurt that you’d even suggest I’d do something of the sort!”

Kanan stared at her deadpanned. “Just promise you’ll take me with you Mari. I have absolutely no doubt you’ll win, and I need to get off this island.”   


“I’m sure everyone else is thinking the same thing, why’s it matter so much to you? Normally you’d take any chance to get away from me.”   


“We haven’t been alone together in a long time Mari. Not ever since our first year. I’ve been thinking hard on it, and I really miss you.” Kanan started to blush. Mari’s shit-eating grin grew.

“Oh, I get it!~” 

“Just say you’ll take me with you!”

“Let’s have the conversation after the challenge, ‘kay? We’re developing a lot of attention.” Kanan looked around at everybody else. Mari was indeed correct, everyone was staring at them. 

-

The Aqours first years and You sat on the ground between the cabins. In their small little circle, Hanamaru was resting her head against Ruby’s shoulder, Yoshiko was flippinging restlessly through a stack of playing cards, and You was watching the three curiously. Part of You was proud- three of her closest friends were all happy, Hanamaru and Ruby are just one step from dating, the only obstacle being Dia, and Yoshiko was dating Riko, which left Chika wide open for the taking. So that was something to be happy about, right? On the other hand, You was sitting around with her juniors who were all one step closer to happiness than her. She’d been trying for years to get Chika to notice her, but hasn’t had even the slightest bit of luck. She loved the girl, but she was beginning to doubt Chika’d ever turn her way. Meanwhile, Ruby and Hanamaru seemed closer after one year than You and Chika their whole lives, and Yoshiko and Riko starting dating after talking for like a week. 

“You? Is everything alright zura?” Hanamaru asked as she noticed You staring off into space.

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine… I’ve just been thinking a bit.”

“What about?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Stupid stuff, honestly.” You smiled, hoping it would deter the first year’s questions. It didn’t work.

“You can talk us You. Don’t forget that.”

“Thanks guys, I appreciate it, but really… this is stuff I need to handle on my own.” You smiled at them once more, and Hanamaru and Ruby smiled back and nodded. 

“We’ll be here if you change your mind zura.”

Yoshiko took a quick glare at You, examining her face.  _ “That’s a fake smile for sure… Something’s up.” _

You noticed Yoshiko staring at her face and turned her focus towards her. “Something on your mind, Yoshiko?” You laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger girl.

“Can we talk? I need to ask you something.”

“Sure, hit me with it. I’m all ears.”

“If it’s not too much to ask, can we talk alone? No offense to you two,” she said, directing Hanamaru and Ruby, “but this is a personal matter.”

“Sure, no problem. Let’s go talk.”

-

After finishing the long, and completely unnecessary character creation, everyone had three hours remaining to train for the fight. Yes, it took them two hours to make their characters. Well, Honoka and Chika at least. Riko, Umi, Dia, and Kanan were already in the game, leveling up by fighting random enemies that they could find. Kotori ended up forfeiting the challenge, opting against the violence. 

Umi’s character, a nordic archer, looked very similar to her real life counterpart. She had the same long blue hair, and her body build was only slightly wider than Umi’s. Resting on her back was her Ancient Nordic Bow along with a quiver filled to the brim with arrows. Since starting the game, she’d taken down two dragons and cleared out an entire bandit camp. She currently rested at level 13.

Riko likewise to Umi, created her character to look very similar to herself. Her character was wielding a steel greatsword that had been crafted using a master forge. Her smithing was currently her highest skill due to this, followed closely by her two-handed. Her excess smithing got Riko up to level 10.

Dia also had a character with a simple design. Not knowing a whole lot about games, Dia’s character hadn’t leveled up much from the start. She leveled up twice due to the mandatory tutorial stages, but aside from that hadn’t accomplished much. She remained at a solid level 3.

Kanan, unlike the aforementioned other three, didn’t base her character off of her own looks. Her character instead was an eight foot tall orcish man. In a way, his green skin color represented Kanan’s image color, but at the same time, green was the most common skin tone for an orc. Both his One Handed and Two Handed skills were significantly higher than everyone else’s, and his Heavy Armor was average. With her versatile skill set, she’d managed to get to level 15 easily.

Honoka and Chika agreed from the start that their characters would look like each other. Both of the girl’s characters used a sword and shield, wore the same armor, and as they leveled up they increased the same skills and did the same perks. Both Umi and Riko attempted to tell them how dumb that idea was for the particular challenge they were doing, but neither of the orange haired girls listened. They remained equal at level 5.

Then there was Mari, who had started the game up, anticipating the start of the challenge. “Two more hours and then I get to crush them all!” Examining her character, everything was as she remembered. Her long flowing blonde locks, her bright chartreuse eyes, her large battle axe that she found one time on a half sunken ship while playing with You and Yoshiko. Everything was perfect. Her level still read 100, and her stats were the highest they could go. “No way I’m losing this one Kanan.”

As response, Kanan peered over at Mari’s laptop screen and saw her character’s stats. “You weren’t kidding!” She exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. “Impressive.”

“Looks like we’re getting off this island, huh?” Mari smiled at Kanan, and received a smile in return.

-

“Maki, I fucking love you…” Nico moaned in pleasure as she felt her wife’s finger dig deep inside her. 

“You ready for that surprise I was telling you about before?” Maki asked hotly, removing her hand from Nico.

“I swear God, if you’re stopping now, like this, I will fucking rape you.”   


“Just give me a minute.” Maki stood up from the bed, walking over to her dresser she returned to Nico with something hidden behind her back.

“What do you have there?” Nico asked, somewhat scared, somewhat excited.

“I bought this a couple months ago but never really had a good chance to use it. I think now is the perfect time.” Maki smiled as she revealed a ten inch strapon that’s red color matched her hair. 

“Why the fuck did you get that!? Of all things!”

“Because, not only will this make it easier for me to pleasure you, it might be fun.”

“Fun in what fucking way? I like you because of your lack of a dick!”

“Well it’s not real, so it’s fine! And this thing won’t get you pregnant!”

“No shit it won’t, and thank god for that!”

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t want to have kids with me?”

“I don’t wanna have kids, period! My siblings are a pain in the ass, I’m not dealing with more of those things!” Now ignoring her, Maki slipped on the fake dick and straddled Nico. “Get off of me! Don’t put that  _ filth _ inside me!” Maki didn’t listen. Instead, she forcefully shoved the full length inside Nico, causing her to scream.

-

“Let the fighting commence!” Tsubasa announced as the seven contestants sat in a circle with their laptops. They each stood in an arena, that was big enough that it wouldn’t entirely fit on the screen at once. Within the arena were different obstacles intended to increase the difficulty of the fight. 

Riko whispered something to Umi and Dia who sat on each side of her. “Let’s team up on Mari. She’s level 100 so without a doubt she’s likely to win this. But maybe if we all team up against her, one of us can win.”

“I’m not opposed.” Umi decided. Dia nodded in agreement. Soon the rumors passed all throughout the circle and even Mari knew of their plans.

“I like this idea!” Mari said excitedly. “Change of plans, Tsubasa! It’s no longer a free for all… It’s a one man show~! Shiny!”

“What?” All three A-Rise’s said simultaneously. 

“I’ll take on all of them at once! Six on one, make it more interesting!”

“If that’s alright with you, go for it.” Tsubasa said, not seeming to care at all.

“Hell yeah!” She equipped her battleaxe and quickly ran at the weakest link of the six man team- Dia. With one swing of her axe, Dia’s character fell to the ground in half. 

“What did you just do… and how?”

“It’s called being a pro gamer, Dia, you should try it some time! I’m sure Yoshiko and You would be open to inviting you to our next playing session!”

“More like having no life… I think I’ll pass.”

Mari continued her rampage, running straight ahead at Chika and Honoka, who were standing side by side with their replicas of each other. Two swings and each of them were on the ground. Both of them pouted and walked away. All that remained were Umi, Riko, and Kanan, probably the best of everyone besides Mari. Though that didn’t mean much, because Mari was a literal god at this game. Kicking Umi’s shin and taking her to her knees, Mari swung her axe at her neck and chopped off the bluenette’s head. Riko was the first to attempt an attack, running forward with her greatsword pointed at Mari’s chest. Thanks to her incredibly high stealth, she was able to quickly evade the attack with a Silent Roll. Standing back up she hit Riko’s stomach with the butt of her axe, then slashed her through the back.

All that remained were Kanan and Mari. Much to Kanan’s surprise, Mari didn’t attack her. Instead she put away her weapon. “I’ll give you two options my love. Kill me here, take the win for yourself. We’ll get off the island together. Option two, you refuse to kill me, and we play this out Hunger Games style.”

“Wouldn’t this whole thing already be considered Hunger Games style?”

“No, I’m referring to the ending, where Katniss and Peeta refused to kill each other to show how much they really loved each other!”   


“I though it was because they both wanted to live…” Riko mumbled.

“Oh god, don’t tell me you’re one of those gay ass Katniss-Gale shippers Riko.”

“Well yeah, that’s who Katniss loved, wasn’t it?”

“No! They were cousins, and that shit’s not okay!”

“Mari, I agree with Riko here. Besides, the cousin thing was only a cover up so no one assumed what you’re assuming.” Dia butted into the argument.

“Why are you always arguing with my ships!”   


“Because your ships are wrong.”

“You’re wrong!” Mari noticed a sword sticking through her character’s stomach. “Kanan, you… why?”

“I’m sick of listening to you argue.”   


“Well… you made the wrong choice.” Mari grabbed the sword and ripped it from Kanan’s orc’s grasp, taking it out of herself as well. “I’m sorry Kanan.” She raised her battle axe and brought it crashing down on the orc’s head.

-

“So what did you want to talk about Yoshiko?”

“It’s kind of a… well it’s a bit embarrassing honestly. I need you help with something.”

“Of course, whatever it is, I’ll do my best to help.”

“Riko’s birthday is coming up soon. And honestly, I haven’t had a single clue as to what I should get her. We’re kind of trapped on this island without any way of going to a store where I could buy her something and I’m gonna feel really shitty if I don’t at least do something.”

“Is it really almost her birthday? Damn, time’s been going by so fast! I’m not gonna lie though, you don’t seem like the type of person to care about birthdays and such. Weren’t you the one last year who got mad that we celebrated your birthday?”

“That’s different, that was for me. I’m not special or anything. But this is for someone else, and I really care about Riko and want to do this right. I’m worried that if I mess up she’ll end up leaving me and I don’t think I can handle that. So I’m gonna need your help. You’re pretty close to Riko, aren’t you? Surely you know some of the things she likes.”

“She likes playing the piano, right?”

“What do you expect me to do for her that’s piano related…”

“Um… Well in that case there isn’t much you can get her anyways. Listen, I really support you guys and all, don’t get me wrong, but you literally asked the worst person on this island about relationship advice. I’ve been trying to get with Chika for years, and all I’ve managed was getting friendzoned countless times without even trying. If you ask me, I’m sure Riko will be happy no matter what you do. The fact alone that you remembered her birthday is probably gonna be enough to put a smile on her face. I know something like that’d make me pretty happy. Just spend some time with her, make sure she knows how much you care. Everything will be alright.”

“Thanks You. By the way, why don’t you try asking Chika out?”

“W-what!?”

“I could help if you’d like!” Yoshiko said eagerly. “You’re helping me out right now, I wanna do the same for you.”

“I would hardly call what I just did helping…”

“I don’t care. You really like Chika, don’t you? Let’s hook you guys up! I’ve got a plan!”

“Am I gonna regret saying yes?”

“Maybe. I guess you’ll have to find out.” Yoshiko smiled devilishly to which You grinned back. “Come now little demon, we have much work to do.”

-

“Follow me Chika. We need to talk.” Alone, Chika and Riko stood face to face. “Listen Chika, the thing is… I’ve been talking with You a bit recently.”

“Ooooh, nice! But wait, I thought you and Yoshiko were dating?” 

Riko nodded. “We are, but… this isn’t about that, not exactly. You and I were talking about her love life. You know, who she likes and all.”   


“Oh god… Does she like you or something and there’s a really awkward love triangle going on here?”

“No, just let me finish!”

“Oh, oh! Does You like Yoshiko and you’re getting jealous? You need me to have a talk with You, is that it?”   


“You loves you, Chika!” Riko shouted. Chika stared at her with a blush on her face. “She has for a really long time! Don’t you get that? Or are you just that blind?”

“What? No way! I’ve known You since I was only five, I think I’d know if she had a crush on me!”

“She does, Chika. Really, she does. She’s been talking to me a lot about helping get you two together.”

“I never would have guessed it… You likes me, huh? I always thought she was just never interested in being in a relationship and that was why it never really got brought up when we talked.”

“You is really awkward if you haven’t caught onto that yet.”

“So what do you suggest I do? I’ve never really done this before…”

“Well, I do have one suggestion.” Riko, still holding onto Chika’s wrist, pulled her in close and pecked her lips. “Forget about You, I’ll forget about Yoshiko. You’ve been the one I wanted all along, Chika.”

“Woah…” Chika said astounded, now blushing much more. “Now I’m really surprised.”

“In a good way?”

Chika returned the favor with a kiss of her own, this time making sure it lasted much longer. “That answer your question?” Chika said with a wide smile.

Riko smiled back and hugged the slightly shorter girl. “Thank you Chika.” Eventually the girls sat down on the ground and watched as the sky darkened and stars began shining brighter. The moon rose higher as the sun set more and more, and the new couple sat happily watching the world around them change. 

“What are you gonna do about Yoshiko? Do you think she’ll handle this well?”

Riko sat silently for a moment, thinking of a response. “Looking at it as a strategic standpoint, I might not break things off with her just yet. If I keep going with her, maybe lead her on a bit further, she’ll see me as a trustworthy companion that she can count on, and she’ll be useful to me as well. I keep her on good terms, and I’ve got two guaranteed votes towards whoever I want. Once Yoshiko’s value is gone, I’ll trash her. She won’t see a betrayal coming, I’ll vote her off and be done with her.”

“That’s really messed up Riko… Don’t you think you’re maybe looking into the game a bit more than you should? You’ve gotta remember, these guys are our friends, and as far as Yoshiko is aware, you’re her girlfriend. Doesn’t that bother you at all?”

“Of course, it definitely does. But in the grand scheme of things, a million dollars is a million dollars. And right now, the way I see it, if it takes hurting a few of my friends, I’ll do it. If it gets me a million dollars and a paid trip around the world with you I’ll do whatever it takes, so long as no one dies.”

“I guess… What should I do about You? You kinda told me she’s had a ten year crush on me then cheated on Yoshiko and kissed me. What should I do?”

“Presumably the same as I am, keep You on your good side, and when the time comes, eliminate her.”

“That’s so harsh though!”

“One. Million. Dollars. Chika. Besides, it’s not like you have to start an official relationship with her like me and Yoshiko. You don’t even have to lead her on. Just do what you always have and be oblivious. I think that’s one of the things she likes about you so much. That way, you aren’t hurting her first hand and you win yourself a further place in the competition.”

“And what about you and me? Are we a secret?”

“For now. So long as You and Yoshiko are still in the game, no one can know that we are together. Kinda ruins the whole plan, right? So yeah, we stay low. Maybe get together every night like this. This is nice anyways. I think it’ll work out.”

“Yeah, me too. I love you Riko.”

“Love you too Chika.”

-

“Mari, you have a decision to make.” Erena said to Mari, who was now alone with A-Rise. “For winning the challenge, as promised, you along with one person of your choice, get to go on a trip anywhere in the world for one week. Your plane will arrive at noon tomorrow, so let us know your decision as soon as possible.”

“Don’t we already know who she’s taking with her? I mean, her and Kanan had an elaborate conversation during the challenge.”

“I’m not taking Kanan with me. Stupid jerk tried to kill me! I know who I’m taking with me.”

-

Mari and the person of her choice sat face to face with a fancy dining table between them. Pouring a glass of wine, she slid it across the table. “Enjoying yourself so far, Nico?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here me out- i don't like yohariko lol. I know a lot of people do, and that's part of the reason it was included in the story, but there was never any intention of keeping it around. sorry if some of you aren't the most fond of how their relationship is turning out, but i promise it'll work out in the future. for now, we have some ChikaRiko to love on, as well as yoshiko in pain, one of the best things (im kidding yoshiko best girl i love her)
> 
> also, im loving the nicomari dynamic, so expect to see more of that in the future as well


	10. Love Doctor Nico Yazawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous challenge in which Mari dominated, winning her and one person of her choice(Nico) a trip off the island for a week, everyone was beginning to settle in a bit better. After a week, Mari and Nico return, and A-Rise has plans for a new challenge

 

Chapter 10:

Love Doctor Nico Yazawa

“Where the fuck is Nico? Where did she go?” A worried Maki asked frantically, searching both the cabins, and anywhere else she could think of that Nico might have gone. She grabbed onto Kanan’s shirt and pulled her closer, yelling in her face. “What if something bad happened to her? What if she got hurt?”   


“Don’t worry about it Maki, Nico’s fine.” Kanan said as she pushed Maki off of her. “Mari won the challenge yesterday, and for god knows what reason, she took Nico.”

“I think I might know why…” Umi said regretfully.

“Why!?” Maki shouted.

“Something kind of happened between those two during our first challenge on the island.”   


“What happened!?”

“We were forced to play the pocky game. Nico and Mari got paired together for that, and…”

“Oh shit, I don’t even want to think about what Mari might have done…” Kanan mumbled as she slowly walked away and exited the cabin. 

“Umi… What happened between them?”   


“Well, I don’t want to upset you…”   


“Just tell me!”   


“Okay. But just so you know, and don’t get mad, Nico didn’t consent to this whatsoever. As the pocky stick disappeared into their mouths, Mari thought it would be funny to take things one step further. Well, multiple steps further.”

“Okay, stop there- you don’t need to explain anymore. Thanks Umi.”

-

The Silver Souls cabin had never been quieter. No Honoka, no Mari. Everything was peaceful and serene. Riko and Yoshiko laid together on the big bed in the back of the cabin, both sleeping happily. Kotori sat on her bed, drawing cute pictures of birds with earbuds playing songs in her ears. Sitting on her own bed, Hanamaru read the final chapter of Akuma no Riddle.

“What the hell!?” Hanamaru yelled as she reach a part that she wasn’t expecting.

The sudden outburst woke up Riko and Yoshiko and grabbed everyone’s attention. “Zuramaru, what the fuck are you yelling about!?” An angry, sleep deprived Yoshiko yelled.

“Hitsugi and Chitaru are still alive! I’m so happy!”

“What!” Yoshiko stood up and ran up to Hanamaru, grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her closer to her face. “The fuck is wrong with you!”

“What? I think it’s great that they didn’t die.”

“Yeah, except it’s absolute bullshit and doesn’t work with the story at all! Chitaru drank poison!  _ Poison!  _ How would that not kill her!? And on top of that, Hitsugi got stabbed in the heart! She shouldn’t be alive!”   


“Maybe the poison wasn’t that strong? It was intended for Haru, who was much smaller than Chitaru, so maybe the poison was only meant to be enough to kill someone of Haru’s size.”   


“What gives you the idea that poison works like alcohol…”

“Alcohol basically is poison, isn’t it?”

“No. Never talk to me again.” She dropped Hanamaru back on the bed(somehow she managed to hold her up just by her shirt) and walked out of the cabin. Riko sighed from her bed and layed back down. Hanamaru just laughed and Kotori returned to her drawings.

-

“Wait, you’re being serious, aren’t you?” Nico asked, full of shock. Mari’s serious attitude and even more serious topic of discussion came as a surprise to Nico. As long as she’d known Mari, which was only a few weeks, she’d only been an annoying, dumb blonde. 

“Yes.” Mari said, staring down at her plate of food. “To be honest, I don’t know what to do. I overheard you talking to Umi once, saying something along the lines of how you were always the best when it came to relationship advice. I guess that’s why I was so quick to open up to you.” Mari smiled slightly, but with the current issue at hand, she found it harder than usual to remain optimistic.

“Is that why you asked me to come along, then? Because you wanted to talk about this? I’d feel kind of bad if that were the case…”

“Oh, no, I picked you because I wanted to apologize for what happened during the pocky challenge.” This was enough to get Mari laughing again. “This just happened to come up around this time though, and seeing as you were a person of knowledge, I accepted the presented opportunity.”

“I see. Well, luckily for you, the number one idol in the universe Nico-Nii is indeed an expert on relationships, and I always have time to help out my juniors in need.”

“Oh thank you, wise one!” Mari went down into a praying pose, boasting Nico’s confidence and ego much more than it should have.

-

“So You, what’s the big plan?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking hard on it, and…”

“And?”   


“I’m not gonna ask her out.”

“What!?” Yoshiko exclaimed.

“I don’t see the point. Even if I ask her, who knows what she’ll say? I might be working up my courage and confidence just to get shot down.”

“You seriously think she’ll say no? Shit, I don’t care who it is you ask on this island, they’re probably gonna say yes! You’re a great person You, I’m not sure why you don’t see that!”   


“I could say the same about you. You’re pretty self-doubtful but you’re awesome too.”

Yoshiko let out a laugh. “That’s funny. Now seriously, you need to talk to Chika. I have absolutely no doubt that she’ll say yes.”

“Yoshiko, I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I can come with you if you want.”

“Would you really do that for me?”   


“Of course! As a fallen angel, it is my duty to assist my little demons!”

“Thanks Yoshiko.” You pulled the younger girl into a hug and squeezed her tight.

-

Dia, Ruby, and Kanan sat along the lake holding fishing poles that Erena had let them borrow. With their lines’ cast they sat on a long log and waited for the fish to bite. “Hey sis, this is fun. It reminds me of when we’d go fishing with mom and dad.” Ruby smiled wide at her sister.

“Me too. In a way it feels like they’re still with us. Watching over us, making sure we make it to where we need to be.”

“I like to imagine they’re here, fishing with us. Dad would be knee deep in the water, wrestling with the pole. Mom would be laying on her beach chair with the pole snuggled up against the arm.” a few tears slid down the girl’s face. “I miss them so much…” Leaning into her side, Dia wrapped an arm around Ruby and petted her head.

“Me too, Ruby.”

Kanan leaned over and whispered into Dia’s ear. “Dia, what the hell are you two talking about? I have an idea of what it is, but why did you never tell me!”

“We never wanted to burden anyone else with it. Our parents died many years back, and we’ve been coping with it on our own all along.”

“Are you being serious right now, Dia? Seriously, you should have told me, I… I can’t believe I never knew… Mari doesn’t know either? Or Hanamaru?”

“They’re unaware as well. Again, it’s nothing personal Kanan, we never told anyone.”

“Not only did you not tell anyone, you lied to us, saying you moved out with Ruby, which was why your parents were never around!” Ruby looked up at Kanan, who was making no intention of keeping her conversation with Dia to a whisper.

“We didn’t mean to lie… It was just a lot simpler if you guys didn’t know the truth…”

“If it was that important to you, why did you suddenly open up about it with me here?”   


“We trust you Kanan.” Dia said surely. “We would have told you sooner but there was never a good chance. Truth is, we just wanted to be treated the same as everyone else. We never wanted any sort of special attention because our parents died, we never wanted anyone to pity us over that. A burden like that shouldn’t-”

“It shouldn’t be something two sisters have to deal with all alone!” Kanan interrupted, raising her voice higher. As if realizing what she’d done, she covered her mouth and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

“No. Don’t be sorry. You’re a great friend Kanan, really, and I’m glad you’re the first person we’ve let know about the truth.”

“I won’t tell anyone else, if that’s what you want. I’ll keep this between us.”   


“Thank you.” Ruby said with a smile.

-

Using a typical deep narrator voice, Tsubasa read through the pages of Honoka’s favorite book, a cookbook filled with homemade bread recipes. “Two cups of sugar, one cup of milk…” Tsubasa paused briefly. “Honoka why am I reading this?”   


“Because, I can’t sleep and hearing bread recipes helps me sleep!”

“It’s not time to sleep, it’s noon!”   
  
“I need a nap!”   


“You took a nap the past two hours!”

“Oh yeah! You’re right! Forget the book then, let’s do something fun!”

-

Riko rested her hands on Chika’s hip, moaning into the orange haired girl’s kisses. ”Chika… Chika!”

“Yes, beautiful?” Chika asked, teasingly running her finger along Riko’s cheek.

“Don’t stop now you jerk!”

“So you do want to do it, huh?” Chika said, smiling down at the slightly taller girl. “Before you were saying how we shouldn’t do this.”

“Well now that you’ve started, there’s no reason to stop! Not after you’ve got me feeling like this…”

“You really are a closet pervert Riko!” Chika laughed once more, leaning down into Riko’s body warmth and nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. Riko scoffed and blushed, knowing that Chika was right. “But I still love you.”

“I love you too Chika.” She said, hugging the girl on top of her. 

“Can I ask you something really quick?”   


“Sure, what is it?”   


“When you were dating Yoshiko, did you actually feel anything for her? Like, when you say you love me I like to believe you’re telling me the truth. But what about when you said it to Yoshiko? What about when you kissed her like you kiss me?”   


“This is kind of abrupt… But I guess you have the right to know. At first I really did like Yoshiko. I mean, she was the first person who I’d loved. Or at least thought that I loved. Love isn’t so simple as, ‘oh, I like this person, I’ll be with them forever’. After being with her for a week or two I started to feel a distance between us. Like, we never really had anything in common at all. She was a gamer, always liked to be playing games and such. I like music, playing the piano. She liked music too, but our tastes were totally off from each other. She liked heavy, dark, usually depressing music, I like more elegant things. And it’s not just music or hobbies, it was our personalities too. Yoshiko’s a great girl, and I’ll always remember her as such. But things just didn’t work out.”

“So why not tell her that? I can understand that you’re scared, but imagine how hurt she’ll be when she finds out.”

“I’ve been thinking about that a lot actually. I know my original plan that I told you about was wrong… What kind of friend would I be do do something like that simply for the game?” Riko closed her eyes to stop tears from coming out. “I don’t want to hurt her, but in the end I can’t bring myself to tell her the truth.”

“Then I’ll help you!”

“That’d get really awkward…”

“Maybe a little. But if there’s anything I can do to help you out, you let me know.”

-

One week passed, and soon Mari and Nico were back on the island. Maki was the first to greet them, embracing Nico tighter than ever before while giving Mari some type of death glare. Kanan was the next to see them, due to Mari tracking her down and tackling her. Eventually everyone was greeted with their presence and Tsubasa called for a challenge.

“Since I know how much all of you have missed your beloved friends, Mari and Nico, I’ve arranged a special challenge involving the two of them. We’ve still got quite a bit of ammunition left over from the paintball challenge, and I truly do not like to waste.”

“Like Tsubasa said, this challenge will revolve around Nico and Mari, so you two come forward.” Erena said. Nico and Mari did as such and walked up to her. “In this challenge, each team will be given one gun and one target. Silver Souls, your target will be Nico, Golden Hearts, your target is Mari.”

“The twist is simple- each member of the team will take turns shooting one shot. However, prior to shooting the gun, you will take a shot of alcohol, provided by yours truly.” Said a smiling Anju, holding two large bottles of vodka. “Take a shot, then take shot at Nico or Mari. To win, you have to hit your target five times.”

“This is bullshit!” Nico yelled.

“Yeah, I’m too rich for this, I’ll call my lawyer to sue you for that million dollars!”

“There’s no cell service out here Mari. So good luck with that I suppose.” Tsubasa said. “Both teams will be located on top of a tall building structure located somewhere not too far from your cabins. From those buildings, the cabins should be visible. Nico and Mari will be standing on top of their own teams’ cabin. That will be the target grounds.”

“I have one objection. Ruby is not allowed to drink, and to be frank, none of Aqours should drink at all.”

“Dia, Nico and I got shittfaced while we were off the island, not even gonna lie.” Mari said without any regret. “You and I both know that Kanan’s no stranger to alcohol, You and Yoshiko have definitely had their fair share, I could go on and on.”

“Okay, Kanan I knew about, but seriously? You and Yoshiko?”

“Listen, it was a one time thing, Mari suggested that we played an online match of PUBG while we were drunk, one thing led to another, and all three of us couldn’t walk for days.” Yoshiko said, semi-defending herself.

“Yeah, and that was far from my first time drinking. Chika and I used to steal some of my dad’s liquor when we were in middle school.”

“Chika!” Both Riko and Dia yelled.

“Ehehe…”   


“See? Alcohol is no big deal! Everyone’s had a drink every now and then.” Anju laughed.

“I can speak for every Muse member, we have all been drunk together. Albeit, the outcome wasn’t so great, but it happened.” Umi admitted.

“What happened?” Kanan asked curiously.

“Let’s just say none of us nine could walk for days either, and not just because of the alcohol.” Nico said suggestively, nudging Kanan with her elbow, which provoked a small chuckle. 

“That is entirely untrue Nico, you and Maki were the only ones who had sex that time!” Kotori defended her innocence from such a disgraceful act.

“Yeah, that time maybe. But what about that other time? In America?”

“I did not have sex!”

“There’s Muse members that are still virgins?” Mari laughed. “I’m actually surprised.”

“Only Honoka, Umi and Kotori to my knowledge.”

“Stop talking about this kind of stuff Nico!” Umi yelled.

“What’s a virgin?” Honoka whispered to Tsubasa.

“I’ll explain it to you later. Everyone except for Nico and Mari, go to your buildings. I’ll take these two to the cabins.”

-

“Hey Nico, how you holding up over there?”

“I’m fine Mari. Please stop talking to me, it’s your fault I’m over here.”

“I know, and I’m really sorry about that. But you’re still up for helping me out, right?”

“Yeah. But let’s focus on this challenge for now. Try not to get shot too much.”

“They have to hit us five times right? And they’ll be getting drunk too, so I doubt we’ll be getting off these roofs for a while.”

“Honestly, yeah. Especially since half of your friends have never had a drink before in their lives. And most of them are shooting at me.”

 

“Ha, I’ve got the Kurosawa’s coming after me, I think I’ll be quite alright!” 

“I wouldn’t say you’re out of the water just yet. You’ve also got Umi, Kanan, and You shooting at you. I know from personal experience that Umi is a damn good shot, and from what I’ve seen of your friends so far, Kanan and You are too.” Nico looked in the direction of the building where the teams were located and sighed. “This is gonna suck ass though.”   


“Maybe it won’t be so bad! I actually have an idea.” Mari picked up a trash can lid and tossed it over to Nico. “I snagged these before we came up here.”   


“Oh nice. These could actually be pretty useful.” 

“Oh shit!” Mari ducked under her lid as a bullet came flying passed her. “Wonder who shot that one…”

_ (Tower) _

“Fuck I missed…” Maki muttered under her breath.

“Let me see the gun, I’ll get her.” Umi said, holding out her hand.

“Whatever happens, that blonde bitch has got to go. You hear me?”

“I never should have told you about the pocky game…”   


“No, I’m glad you did. Because now I have extra motivation to win this thing. Works out perfectly that we get to shoot at Mari.”

“Perfectly for you, maybe.”

“I’m honestly pretty happy about it too.” Kanan said with a smile, and Dia stood next to her nodding. 

“Indeed. I’ll finally get back at Mari for all of the awful things she’s said and done to me and Ruby.”

“But Dia, let’s be honest here.” Chika intervened into the conversation without anyone else’s approval. “Mari’s pretty frickin’ awesome. And while she may be kind of perverted and inappropriate at times, she has her moments where we all have a massive amount of respect for her. Remember her speech she gave prior to our final live?”   


“The one where she squeezed everyone’s breasts and complimented us on our progression? Yes, I am aware.”

“No, the one where she told us how proud she was of everyone, and how she was super glad she got to become an idol again! Like how she regrets her decisions in the past, but she feels that you third years are closer now than ever before? I don’t know, I’m not even a third year or involved in all of your drama, but I thought that speech was really sweet and nice of her.”

“Chika’s right. Mari can definitely have her helpful moments. Like when she helped me that one time I got really sad.” You added.

“They’re right, Dia. Mari’s a pain but she is a good friend when it’s necessary.”

“Of course I know that. Of course Mari is a good friend. She just needs to show a little self restraint sometimes.”

Getting back to the challenge, Maki took a shot of vodka and Umi pointed the gun at Mari and took a shot, nailing her directly on her left knee, bringing her down to a kneeling position.

-

“Ah, shit fuck!” Mari yelled as she felt a pain in her left knee.

“Someone get you?” Nico asked, peering over at Mari who was huddled over in pain with both hands on her knee.

“Yeah… But they’re all too far away for me to tell who it was.”

“I guess A-Rise didn’t want us to know so we wouldn’t turn against whoever it was that shot us.”

“Kinda stupid… They’re a bunch of drunks fighting for a million dollars. No hard feelings from me. Unless of course Kanan is the one that shoots me. I’m not losing to her.”

“You two are dating aren’t you?”

“We sure are. Well, not really. To be honest, it’s complicated. As I’m sure you can tell, I’m not the most serious member of my friend group. I make crude and inappropriate jokes all the time. Kanan and I have been close for a very long time. I’ve also been super to Dia for most my life. The two of them are the best people in my life and I wouldn’t trade them for the world. Naturally I’ve grown to love them, and more than just a friendly love. Kanan is the one person who I know is always there for me. I can joke with her, grab her boobs, say things I couldn’t say to anyone else, you name it. And on top of that, she’s there when I need a shoulder to lean on. I really do love her. But then there’s Dia, who more or less means the same to me. Through thick and thin she’s stood beside me, even when I’ve made her mad- which I’m aware I’ve done for sure in the past many times. I can’t help it, but… I love her too.”

“Love can be a… tricky thing.” Nico was cut off by a bullet that hit the ground right in front of her. “Wow… That was close. But anyways, love is tricky. You’re still young, albeit a third year. I was a third year when I met Maki, which I know I told you all about when we were off the island. Those feelings you have for the two of them are just that- feelings. One thing that’s often hard to distinguish at your age is the difference between love and lust. I love all of Muse with all of my heart, as I’m sure you do Aqours. There’s some friends I love more than others. For me, Nozomi and Eli. But the one I really love is Maki. For you, Dia and Kanan may just be friends that you love more than your others. Maybe they mean so much to you because of their history with you. Maybe you really do love one of them, or both of them romantically as you said. And that’s what can make relationships so difficult. You never know if what you’re doing is right- you’re always questioning if you’re making the right decisions, if you’re making your partner happy. It’s hard, and it’s fucking taxing. But it pays off in the end. I know I’m just rambling at this point, so sorry about that. I think the best thing you can do is follow your heart. If you love Kanan, go for it. Same story for Dia. As for threesomes, I wouldn’t know. Nozomi has jokingly offered me to join her and Eli but that always stayed as a joke. I suppose that if all three parties are open to the idea, it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Kanan and I like I said are dating, have been ever since I returned from America. But there’s been some times where I’ve questioned our relationship because of feelings I’ve felt for Dia. But I still love Kanan just as much as I always have. My feelings for her never left, there’s just new ones in the mix. I don’t know how to feel about it…”

“Everything will clear up eventually I’m sure. Those feelings for Dia may pass over, or they may override your feelings for Kanan. If that happens, it’s still best to follow your heart. If Dia is who you want, you go for it. If not, you do whatever you can to make Kanan happy.”

“Thank you Nico. You really are a good friend. I can see why the rest of Muse looks up to you the way they do.”

“Th-they what?”

“Of course! You don’t think you’re just the laughing stock, do you?”

“Kinda feels like it…”   


“I don't think so. Muse’s appreciation for you is subtle, but it’s there. You said you love all of them, but I think they love you even more, and rightfully so. Keep being so cool Nico.”

“You too Mari.”

_ (Half an Hour Later) _

By now, everyone on the towers had shot at least twice, and had two shots of vodka as well- even the Kurosawa’s. Speaking of, Dia was currently passed out, not able to hold herself together quite as well as anyone else, even Ruby.

“Who’s turn is it to shoot?” Hanamaru mumbled as she swallowed another shot. 

“Me!” Yoshiko shouted gleefully. You could be heard laughing from he other side of the building.

“I forgot how funny Yoshiko gets when she drinks.” Her and Chika both laughed.

“Enough distractions.” A surprisingly well coordinated Kanan said, handing the gun to You. “You’re turn. Get her good.”   


“Aye aye!” You went to the edge of the building and aimed down the sight. “Shot number two on Mari coming right up… Got her!” She yelled as she watched Mari drop the trash can lid. 

“Nice!” Umi said, handing You a shot glass. “Drink up.”

Back with the Silver Souls, Yoshiko and Honoka were fighting over the gun. “I said it’s my turn!” Yoshiko shouted.

“You shot right before Hanamaru, it’s my turn!” Honoka yelled back.

“No it’s not! I wanna shoot!”

“No, you just want more alcohol!”

“Maybe so, a fallen angel such as myself needs to let loose every once in a while! But it’s still my turn!”

“No it’s dag sabbin flipping gricken not!” Honoka yanked the gun from Yoshiko’s hands, only to have it ripped right back. 

“I’ll get you this time, Nico!” Yoshiko took a shot without even looking, and somehow managed to hit Nico’s foot. “I… I did it? I fuckin did it! Hand me the vodka babe! We be celebrating tonight!”

“I wouldn’t celebrate too soon Yoshiko, I just got our third shot on Mari.” Maki said as she took another drink.

“How the heck are you guys getting so many shots off?” Riko asked, taking the gun from her drunken girlfriend’s arms.

“Maki’s filled with utter rage, and we’ve got some pretty sharp shooters on our team.” Chika said and laughed a little. “Sorry babe, tough luck.” Chika instantly realized that she’d made a grave mistake.

“Um, Chika?” You asked, seemingly the only one to have noticed Chika’s slip up of words. “What did you just call Riko?”

“Shh! Um… I meant to say… Uh... “

“I’ll ask again when you aren’t drunk. Just don’t let me forget.”

“Y-yeah, right…” Chika turned away and thanked every God she could remember the name of that You let it slide, and that they were all so drunk that probably no one would even remember that it had happened. 

“Yay! I did it!” Ruby said happily. “I hit Mari!”

“Good job, Ruby!” Hanamaru yelled from the other end of the rooftop. While everyone was busy congratulating the cinnamon roll for committing an act of violence, Maki was busy taking care of the last shot to win the challenge. 

“Five hits! We won!” Maki shouted. The Golden Hearts all cheered while the Silver Souls pouted disappointedly.

-

The Silver Souls cabin was rather lifeless as usual. Mari sat alone on her own bed, her head still wet from the shower she took after the challenge to wash off the paint. Hanamaru and Kotori were both already asleep, knocked out easily by the little alcohol they consumed. Likewise, Riko was barely awake, resting her head against Yoshiko’s shoulder, which was a bit of a change from the usual opposite. Honoka for once was actually in the cabin with her team, as per Tsubasa’s request. She was asleep as well, curled up in a ball on her bed sucking her thumb.

Mari looked at Yoshiko, noticing she looked a little down. She patted her bed and Yoshiko went over to sit next to her. “Feeling alright Yoshiko?”

“It’s… probably just the alcohol, but… I’m kind of question how much Riko actually cares about me.” Yoshiko sniffled a little before continuing. “I really enjoy being with her, it’s great. But at the same time I can feel her slipping away. She’s been acting a bit different to me ever since a few weeks ago. I know we haven’t been together that long, so maybe she never actually cared but it really feels off.”

“There's actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you Yoshiko. I’ve been putting it off for a while now because I was scared you’d hate me, but I think now is the right time.” 

“What’s this about Mari? You don’t gotta worry about me hating you, you know that.”

“Thanks Yoshiko… But we need to talk privately. That alright?”

“Sure, no problem.” Mari dragged Yoshiko out of the cabin.

Riko watched from her bed, pretending to be asleep. “What does Mari know…” She rolled over and faced the wall.

-

Mari dragged Yoshiko far away enough so that no one else would hear them. “Now Yoshiko, I need you to listen to me. I know this doesn’t happen often, believe me. Because it isn’t often I take something so seriously with anyone but Kanan or Dia. But you’re my friend, and I need you to know how much I care, alright?”

“Okay, so what is it?” Yoshiko asked sternly.

Mari exhaled slowly. “I don’t know how to put this… It’s not going to be easy to take in, but you have every right to know. What Riko did… what’s she’s doing… it isn’t right.” Yoshiko’s face grew worried. “Riko likes Chika.”

Yoshiko felt a knife pierce through her heart. Tears welled in her eyes, and about to fall down Mari stopped her by embracing her tightly. “I’m so sorry Yoshiko…” Mari stroked the back of the crying girl’s head. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Tell me everything you know.” Yoshiko said, pulling back from the hug as she rubbed her eyes. “I’m gonna cry, but don’t let that stop you. I… I wanna know.”

Mari nodded. “Like I said, you have every right to know. On the night after the gaming challenge that I won, I overheard Chika and Riko talking to each other. At first I planned on going to say hi, but when I heard their conversation I hid. Maybe I shouldn’t have eavesdropped, maybe I should have left. But I know you’ll be hurt much worse if you were to find out the way Riko had planned. Riko wants to use you. She has been. She used you at Hanayo’s elimination, and in a way she used me too. She plans to use you to get further in the game and then dump and eliminate you once you’ve quote ‘lost your usefulness’ to her. She made out with Chika, right after explaining to Chika about You’s obvious crush on her that’s always gone completely over her head. Chika’s planning on doing the same thing to You that Riko is to you.”

Surprisingly, Yoshiko did a decent job keeping herself together. Crying, but not breaking down entirely. “Someone needs to tell You! If I’m this much of a mess after a relationship that started on the island, You will kill herself over Chika!”

“I have a plan for that as well. I trust Kanan, and she’s the closest friend to You and Chika. I’ll ask her to talk to You as soon as I can.”

“Thank you Mari.” Yoshiko hugged Mari tightly. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m glad to see you taking this better that what I’d expected.”

“Well… I’m more pissed off than I am sad. Who the fuck gets with someone just to break her heart!? Mari, promise me something. Help me take Riko out, and if I win this thing I’ll split the money with you.”

“Forget the money. We take Riko out, that’s victory enough for me.”

-

_ (Golden Heart Cabin) _

“Nice job Nico, not getting shot too much.” Umi said, congratulating the girl who’d just returned to the cabin from her shower. Inside, her whole team was sitting around on the floor waiting for her to return.

“Why do I feel like I’ve stumbled upon some satanic ritual of some sort?”

“Don’t worry, Yoshiko isn’t in here.” Kanan said and laughed. “We’re just here to thank you for helping us win the challenge!”

“Indeed. Without you, we may have lost.” Dia said in agreement.

“I didn’t even do anything… You guys were the ones who shot Mari.”

“True, but you did a good job of avoiding shots down there!” Ruby smiled happily.

“Okay what the fuck… I appreciate the kindness and all, but there’s gotta be a catch involved in this. Are you guys still drunk? That must be it.”

Maki shook her head. “If we were, most of these guys would be asleep, aside from me and maybe Kanan and You.”

“Yeah, we’re just really thankful for having you on our team!” Chika beamed, and You sat next to her nodding her head.

“Aw, guys…” Nico could feel an unwanted blush spreading across her face. “I’m gonna tell you all this once, so listen closely. I’m glad I’m on a team with all of you as well. I know I’ve been kind of shitty towards most of you as of late, but you all have been showing me nothing but kindness. I guess I took everything for granted. But from here on out, I’m gonna better myself. I’ll be a better teammate, a better friend, and…” She stopped herself and looked at Maki. “A better wife.”

-

**3:30 a.m.**

“Let’s move, Lieutenant Yohane!”

“Right behind you General Mari!”

Mari and Yoshiko, after their talk, came to a conclusion that they needed to do something to lighten their moods. So what better way than to go back to your roots? Tonight was attempt number two at YohaMari’s thievery lessons. This time, they had a new plan of sneaking inside the cabin. “This might take a while, but I think it’ll pay off. Wait for someone to leave the cabin, and after a few minutes I’ll rush inside posing as them. You keep whoever left stalled long enough for me to grab some stuff and head out!” 

“Sounds like a plan. But what do we do if no one comes out?”

“That’s a risk we have to be willing to take. Are you up for it?”

“Of course. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, few things to unravel here-  
> Nico and Mari are slowly becoming friends, despite the scene back during the pocky challenge  
> Mari and Yoshiko are both aware of Riko's cheating/betrayal  
> Riko feels bad about what happened  
> You is a lonely gay struggling to find love  
> Dia and Ruby have no parents  
> also don't make maki mad


	11. Pack Your Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are beginning to unravel around the island, and people are becoming suspicious of each other. How long will it be before everyone turns against one another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, I didn't even realize it had been two weeks since the last chapter! Sorry for not posting on Saturday, but from now on I'll do my best not to mess up like that  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter

Chapter 11:

Pack Your Bags

Mari threw her burlap sack in the corner of the Silver Souls cabin, after successfully grabbing a couple items from the other team’s cabin. As according to plan, Mari and Yoshiko waited for a couple hours for the first person to leave the cabin. It happened to be Maki, so Yoshiko had to find a way to stall her, despite never having a single interaction with her in her life. 

Mari stealthily snuck herself inside the cabin, posing as Maki. Much to her dismay, Nico attempted to drag her into bed, but she managed to get away long enough to take one thing from every member.

Nico’s hair bows, Maki’s earrings, Umi’s book, Chika’s oranges, You’s sailor hat, Ruby and Dia’s matching necklaces, and Kanan’s virginity (though that occurred long ago).

“Where have you two been?” Riko asked, sitting up in her bed with a bottle of water.

“Just hanging out babe.” Yoshiko said, putting a fake smile on her face when she saw Riko, as much as it hurt to do so.

“We went and took some shit.” Mari said with a real smile. She took out Umi’s book and tossed it at Hanamaru, waking her up instantly. “Got a new book for you, Hanamaru!”   


“Oh, what is it?”

“Don’t know, didn’t look.”

Hanamaru looked at the cover of the book and noticed the tite. “How to ask out a girl.” She read out loud. “Whose is this, Mari?”

“Um… Umi I think?”

“Umi likes someone!?” Honoka shouted. 

“I thought you were asleep!” Yoshiko yelled.

“I was, but when you came in I only pretended to be asleep.”

Kotori sat up in her bed. “Wonder who Umi’s interested in. Maybe it’s one of you Aqours.”

“I doubt it.” Riko said. “She’s barely known us for three weeks.”

“Has it really been three weeks since we got on the island?” Hanamaru asked, flipping through the pages of the book.

“It feels like only a week ago that we got here.” Kotori said.

“Nope, Riko’s right. And somehow we’re down to six members on our team.” Mari said, slightly disappointed.

“About to be five. Tsubasa said we’ll have our elimination tomorrow night because she had plans tonight.” Yoshiko said.

“I wish she would have invited me.” Honoka said sadly.

“Me too. You’re too loud.” Yoshiko retorted.

-

_ (A-Rise’s Place) _

“I have an idea, guys!” Tsubasa said happily. Anju and Erena stared at her annoyed.

“Does it involve Honoka again…”

“No Erena, it doesn’t. It’s an idea for the challenge next week!”

“Is there torture involved?” Anju asked.

“No, not until the merge happens. We can’t kill them just yet.”

“Boring…” Anju walked away from the other two and went to bed.

“Anyways Erena, I have this idea for a challenge.”

-

_ (Golden Hearts Cabin) _

“Motherfuckers! Where are they!” Nico screeched, searching the cabin frantically for her signature red bows. She was throwing everything across the room looking for them, and pissing off her whole team in the process.

“Nico, literally everyone in the cabin has something missing!” Maki yelled. “The earrings you got me are gone too!”

“Who the fuck would take those? I got you those for our one year anniversary of dating!”

“Someone took the hat that my dad gave me ten years ago…” You said, looking in the table beside her bed.

“My oranges are gone!” Chika exclaimed. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just eat them?”

“Yes Kanan, I am positive! I recall leaving exactly thirteen in my bag!”   


“You could just go pick some off the bushes outside…”

“Me and Ruby’s necklaces are gone too.” Dia said with some sadness in her voice.

“Kanan? Umi? Are you guys missing anything?”

Kanan shook her head. “I’ve got all my stuff with me.”

Umi looked at Nico. “Come with me.” There was a blush on Umi’s face and Nico had a feeling she knew what was going on. Umi walked up to Nico and dragged her out of the cabin by her wrist. 

“You’re not gonna steal my wife from me, Umi!” Maki said, following the two outside. 

Taking the couple to a spot away from the cabins, she sat down on the ground. “I’m so embarrassed right now…”   


“Why, what happened?” An oblivious Maki asked.

“For it to make sense I’m gonna need to explain everything… When we got on the island, I asked Nico for some… advice.”

“Are you finally working up the balls to ask Kotori out?”

“Y-you knew!? Nico I told you not to tell anybody!”   


“Nico hasn’t told me. Or anyone for that matter. It’s pretty damn obvious. I think the only two on the island who don’t see it are Kotori and Honoka.”

“Oh…”

“I told you so Umi! Anyways, what was this embarrassing thing that you have to tell us about?”

“Well, before we came on the island I bought this book.”

“Are you talking about your picking up girls book?”

“How much do you know Maki!?”

“I know everything.”

“Well yes, that’s the one. And I’m hoping no one else knows that the book belongs to me…”

“Don’t worry Umi. We’ll find your book for you!” Nico said, throwing her hands up in her signature pose.

“I have a theory, but I’m not entirely sure yet. I think it’s possible that Kanan is the one who took everyone’s stuff. Of everyone on the team, she is the only one who didn’t get something stolen last night. She’s close to her Aqours friends, so she knows the kind of stuff that would really break them by taking away. And she’s been with us long enough to know what kind of things are important to us. Now I’m not saying we attack her straight away, because I could be wrong. And if it is her, we don’t want her to know that we know. We have to play it smart. At our next elimination, I say we vote for her.”

“Sounds great and all, but what if she has the others on her side? That’s five votes on one of us.” Maki said.

“Chika and You seem simple enough to convince. They’ve known Kanan for a long time, but that means they know she’s smart. Kanan is the type who will do what it takes to win and I think we can convince them of that pretty easily. Then we have five votes on Kanan. After that, if Chika and You stick with us, there’s five votes on the Kurosawa’s. Then the three of us outnumber Chika and You and we successfully take out all of them.”

“You’re so smart Umi…” Nico mumbled, who seemed to have trouble keeping up with Umi’s deductions.

“So what do we do then Umi?”

“We wait. Play this out normally until the next time we lose.”

-

_ (Nighttime) _

Tsubasa sighed, looking at the losing team sitting at elimination once again. Erena was standing there with her while Anju was sleeping at their house. “Let’s get this elimination out of the way. Hanamaru, we’ll start with you. Go vote in the booth and we’ll get this done quickly.” Hanamaru nodded and went to the booth to place her vote.

Riko looked at Mari and Yoshiko. “We’re working together again, right?”

Yoshiko looked at Mari who nodded her head. “Of course! This time we’re voting for Kotori?”

“Yep. That’s the plan.” Riko put a hand on Yoshiko’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. “Looks like we’re gonna be safe for another night babe.”

“Yeah…”

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Riko asked, sounding very concerned.

“It’s nothing… I’m alright.” Yoshiko put on a fake smile that convinced Riko. She quickly turned to Mari and whispered in her ear. “We’re voting for Riko, right?”

“Of course!” Mari whispered back. “We’ve got this Yoshiko. Nothing to worry about!”

Honoka and Kotori shared a quick smiled at each other before each going to vote. Once everyone had finished, Yoshiko brought out the container, this time making sure not to misstep. She shot a quick glance at Riko on her way back to her seat that was half innocent and half evil. 

Tsubasa opened the container and began to read the votes. “One vote for Honoka!” She announced sounding happy.    


“Why did you sound so happy about that!?” Honoka yelled.

Tsubasa ignored her and continued to read the votes. “The next three votes are all for Honoka! Which means…”

Honoka looked at Tsubasa with tears in here eyes- no, tears literally waterfalling down her face. “Tsubaaasaaaa! You said you wouldn’t let me get voted off! What happened!”

“Hey, hey, I have a plan, remember?”

“No…” Tsubasa walked over to Honoka and wiped the tears off her cheek.

“Honoka will not be going home because as of tonight, she is a co-host!”

“What!?” Everyone else, including Erena yelled.

“That’s right! Though, I do feel bad about not having someone go home. So Erena, you will be taking the boat home!”

“You can’t do that Tsubasa! You know Anju will kill you! And besides, how is it fair for Honoka to take  _ my  _ place? What good is she gonna do?”

“What good have you done?” Tsubasa waited on an answer that never came. “Exactly. So Erena, you’ve been replaced. Honoka, welcome to the hosts team!”   


“Yes! Yay! I’m so happy right now, I could just… I don’t even know, that’s how dang happy I am!” Honoka ran up to Tsubasa and jumped into a hug with her.

“Me too. Let’s back to our place and have some fun, if you know what I’m talking about.”

“Yay! Bread time!” And with that, Tsubasa and Honoka headed back to the A-Rise building, leaving Erena with the remaining Silver Souls.

“This doesn’t make any sense…” Riko mumbled. “If Mari, Yoshiko, and I all voted for Kotori, how did Honoka have four votes?”

“Yeah, that’s true!” Hanamaru agreed. “I didn’t vote for Honoka either, and I doubt Kotori did!”

“Hey Erena, is it possible that Tsubasa just didn’t pay attention to the actual votes and did this so Honoka could get out of the games?”

“I’d say that’s very likely… which seriously pisses me off.”

“So you’re going home, huh? How unfortunate.” Yoshiko said, doing her little pose.

“Let’s head back to the cabin for now then…” Riko sound, somewhat disappointed. Without Honoka, they no longer had a member who could easily sway the hosts in their favor.

Everyone did as Riko said and began to head back to their cabin. Yoshiko and Mari looking defeated, Kotori looking lonely, and Hanamaru not really caring. Riko stayed behind for a moment to talk to Erena. “What is it Riko?”

“I'm looking at those votes.” She walked over to the container which held the votes. “What the…” Looking at the votes, she saw that half were for her. Two of which had handwriting that she could easily recognize. Mari and Yoshiko voted for her.

_ -(The Following Morning)- _

Nico woke up first, which was a surprise to her. Usually at least Kanan and Umi were up, and Maki was almost always awake before her. Disregarding that, she got up from her bed and left Maki to lay alone. She had someone she needed to talk to.

As planned, Nico and Mari met each other at the fort where the first paintball challenge had taken place. “Good morning Nico! Nice to see you!”

“I can't believe I'm saying this but it's nice to see you too. Glad you didn't get eliminated. Who did by the way?”

“Honoka. Well, kinda. Tsubasa ignored the actual votes and pretty much forced Honoka to be eliminated. Though Honoka didn't go home. Tsubasa kicked Erena off the island and made Honoka the third host.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Of course she did…”

“Yeah, it's kinda dumb. Me and Yoshiko convinced Hanamaru to vote off Riko, so she should've been the one going home.”

“Riko? Why her?”

“Ah… That's something you'll need to talk to Yoshiko about. Those two broke up in a way that didn't make Yoshiko too happy.”

“Did Riko cheat on her?”

“How'd you know? I mean I know you're the love doctor and all, but still.”

“I saw her and Chika together. Doing stuff that looked like stuff that  _ just friends  _ wouldn't be doing.”

“Ah, I see. That's how I found out too. I let Yoshiko know and since then we've been trying to get Riko out.”

“Hey, if you want, I can try to get Chika out too. She's pretty annoying and useless anyways, so I wouldn't mind taking her down.”

“Go for it. I won't be mad.”

“Cool. So how's your love life been? Been thinking about Dia and Kanan?”

“I've been thinking about it, but I have no idea. I think if I want to accomplish anything, I'm gonna need to talk to them.”

“Probably. I think it's about time for everyone to wake up, we should get back soon.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the talk.”

-

Riko was the next to wake up in the Silver Souls cabin. Realizing Mari wasn’t in there, the cabin seemed pretty empty. Only Hanamaru, Yoshiko, and Kotori besides herself, and they were all asleep. She looked to the door when she heard it open and saw Mari standing there with a smile on her face. “What’s up Mari? Why so happy?”

“Ah, nothing. Just had a little talk with one of the babes. You know how it is,  _ right Riko? _ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

-(Confessional)-

“So Mari knows something… but how much?”

-

“Wake up everyone! We have a big day ahead of us!” Tsubasa yelled from outside the cabins, Anju and Honoka by her sides. Soon, the remaining thirteen idols came outside and the day officially began.

“Hold up- why is there still six Silver Souls? And where is Erena?” Umi asked.

“Good question, Umi!” Honoka said happily. 

“Truth is, Honoka was eliminated last night!” Tsubasa said with glee. “So I made her a co-host. And seeing as there was no one leaving the island, I kicked Erena off!”

“So that’s where she went!?” Anju yelled. “Tsubasa, I’m gonna…”

“Save it for later Anju. We’ve got a challenge to do- wait, scratch that.  _ They  _ have a challenge to do. And what kind of season of Survivor would this be without some water challenges? Follow me everyone, we’re headed to the shore!”

-

Once at the edge of the island, everyone noticed a long line of lockers and a giant rock overhanging the water.. “These here are the lockers from day one on the island.” Tsubasa said, pointing at the lockers.

“You mean the same lockers that got pee, blood, and whale cum dumped on us? Fuck no. I’m not doing it.”   


“Hey, calm down Nico. That was a different challenge. In this challenge, there are locks on these lockers. Ones that require keys. Where are the keys? In the water! For this challenge, teams will take turns sending one teammate at a time to jump in the water off of that rock. Under the water somewhere is thirteen keys, one for each locker. Teams must keep sending a player into the water and hopefully they will return with a kay. The keys of course unlock one of these lockers. Once all the keys are collected, whichever teams has unlocked the most lockers will win part one of today’s challenge. The contents inside are your reward to use in part two.”

“Is there a time limit that each person gets while in the water?” Kanan asked.

“The only limit is your ability to hold your breath.” Anju answered. “Jump off the rock and try to find a key before coming up for air. Once you surface, the next person on your team will jump in.”

“And if we find no keys on our first try?” Chika added.

“You guys ask to many questions! If that’s the case, then tough luck! Now get started!” Tsubasa yelled.

You and Riko were the first to step up for their teams. They made their way to the rock and fist bumped before jumping in. Riko came up way before You did, who had a lot of experience holding her breath under water thanks to swimming practice. Though in the end, both came up empty handed. Coming out of the water, they went back to their teams to send someone else into the water.

“My turn! The Golden Hearts are going down!” Yoshiko yelled.

“I’ll go next. It’s always fun to show up Yoshiko at literally everything.” Kanan said with a smirk. Kanan and Yoshiko got on the rock and looked at each other. “Good luck.”   
  
“You just love making everyone around you jealous, don’t you?”

“Maybe. I’d say give it a try, but it’s usually the other way around for you.” Kanan said, not holding back her laughter anymore.

“Don’t listen to her Yoshiko! I believe in you!” Riko yelled. Part of Yoshiko didn’t want to listen to Riko, because she knew she could no longer trust a thing she says. The other part of her wanted to believe that her and Riko could still be friends. Taking the more optimistic option, she jumped into the water confidently, followed quickly by the natural diver. Surprisingly, both came up with keys- Kanan with one, Yoshiko with two.

“Alright Yoshiko! Nice job!” Mari yelled.

“We knew you could do it!” Hanamaru cheered. Kotori stood next to her with a smile on her face.

“Perhaps this is the challenge where we shorten our deficit of members.”

“Doubtful. They have three more people to take turns with, giving them each more time to rest. And to add to that, Kanan, You, and Umi are all naturally born swimmers.” Riko said, bringing down the mood a little. 

“Have hope Riko! You seemed to motivate Yoshiko there earlier, don’t turn that around and crush her! We can and will win this one! Shiny!” Mari yelled. She ran to the rock and dived in quickly.

“Hey, we weren’t ready yet!” Nico yelled.

“It’s a race Nico, you don’t have to wait on each other.” Anju said.

“Whatever, my turn!” Nico ran to the rock to and jumped in after Mari, who had already came back to the surface with a key of her own. Nico came up soon after with nothing.

“Huh, I’m surprised Nico.”

“Why’s that Mari?”

“Well, I thought you’d be able to stay under longer. I mean, I figured your lungs have gotten quite the workout with all the face sucking you and Maki do!”   
  
“Fuck off.” Nico said, half jokingly.

“It’s joke!”

Nico and Mari got out of the water and went back to their teams laughing. “What’s gotten into you two? When did you become such good friends with her?” Maki asked, not happy with how close Nico had gotten to Mari recently.

“I guess when we went off the island together.” Maki glared at Nico after she said that.  _ “Shit wrong answer!”  _

She waited on some deserved retort, but she didn’t get one. “Well that’s good. I’m glad to see you making friends rather than enemies.” Nico nearly dropped her jaw when she got a  _ nice  _ comment from Maki about something. “It’s about damn time.” There it was. Both of them started laughing. Meanwhile, Umi and Kotori had made their way to the rock, ready to jump.

“Hey Umi! How have you been? I feel like we haven’t been able to talk much since we got here.”

  
“No we haven’t. Kind of sucks, huh?”   


“Yeah. I’ve been making good friends with the Aqours members though!”

“Don’t you find it a little strange? Only Muse’s have been eliminated. So far there hasn’t been a single Aqours to leave the island yet.”

“And I’m the only Muse left on my team. It’s a little scary if you ask me.”

“Same here. I don’t wanna see you go home just yet.”

“Me too, I wanna win!”   


“Keep doing your best then. I’m sure you’ll do good.”

Umi dove in the water, and Kotori jumped in after. Kotori came up first with nothing, while Umi came up with a key. “Guess I need to keep trying.”

“You’ll get there. I promise.” Umi smiled, making Kotori smile back.

Next up were Dia and Hanamaru. Dia was quicker to the jump, though she came out with nothing. Hanamaru did the same. The Silver Souls at this point had to start over, with Riko back up to the rock along with Ruby. Ruby came up with nothing and Riko got a key. Next were Yoshiko and Maki. Once again, Yoshiko seemed more fired up than usual and came back up this time with three keys, whereas Maki came up with none.

“Seriously, what’s gotten into her?” Chika said, walking to the rock with Mari. “She’s never been good at anything! What happened?”

“Don’t know, I’m not complaining though! It’s about time someone on my team other than Riko actually does something.”

“Why don’t you try?”   


“Hah! I’m just here for the ride! I’m not here expecting to win, I just wanna have some fun. And so far it’s been… well honestly really stressful and quite dramatic but still fun nonetheless!”   


“Uh huh. I guess you’re right! When you look at it that way, we’re all winners if we’re having fun!”   


“I never said that. You lose, you lose, nothing more to it than you’re a straight up loser. Which to be honest, you kind of are Chika.”

“What!? That’s so rude!”

“It’s joke!” Mari jumped in the water laughing and came up seconds later choking on water. “Oh god! Don’t laugh while jumping ten feet into a lake!”

“I don’t plan on it.  _ Loser. _ ” Chika said, though she wasn’t true to her word and literally jumped in laughing right after, and also ending up choking seconds after.

Soon the next two jumpers were up. Kotori and You jumped off the rock. This time, both managed to get a key.

“How many keys have each team gotten so far?” Tsubasa asked. 

“With Yoshiko’s five, plus mine, Mari’s and Kotori’s we have eight.” Riko said.

“We’ve got three.” Chika said disappointed.

“Wow! The Silver Souls actually won!” Honoka shouted.

“Yeah, now that you aren’t with us anymore.” Yoshiko said.

“Maybe it’s a good thing that Tsubasa rigged the votes…” Riko mumbled.

“Wait, what did you just say Riko?” 

“Huh? Oh, nothing babe…”

“No no no, you said something just now. What was it?” Yoshiko pushed.

“Well… Erena told me that Tsubasa rigged the votes to get Honoka out just so she could make her one of the hosts.”

“Did she tell you who was supposed to go home?”

“Um… No, she didn’t.” Of course, all of this was a lie. If Yoshiko knew what Riko knew, all of her plans would go out the window.

“Damn. Well that sucks.”

“The challenge isn’t over guys, there are still two more keys.” Anju said.

“I’m on it!” Kanan yelled, jumping in and coming back up with both keys. 

“Okay then… on to part two!” Tsubasa announced. “Everyone take your keys to the lockers. Your job is to figure out which ones open which locker. As I said, your reward is to use whatever you find in your lockers. Good luck!”

Everyone went to the line of lockers with their keys and started trying to open them. “How do we know which keys open which lockers?” Umi asked.

“You don’t. You have to test them.”

“Of course…” 

Yoshiko was the first to get to the lockers, quickly shoving keys in the locks hoping to open them. The first one she tried failed, but the second one worked. She opened the locker and pulled out a large metal shovel. “The heck is this for?”

“You’ll see!” Honoka said happily.

“Honoka came up with the second part of today’s challenge.” Tsubasa added.

“I can’t tell if that’s a good or a bad thing.” Dia said blankly.

“Bad. Fuck Honoka.”

“Only if you don’t like sandcastles!”

“That’s… that’s it? We’re building sandcastles?”

“That’s right Ruby!” Honoka shouted. “Whichever team builds the best castle, judged by me, Tsubasa, and Anju, will win!”

“And the losing team will be sending someone home.” Tsubasa added. “Inside the lockers you will potential equipment to build your sandcastles with. Silver Souls will have a better shot at it thanks to their abundance of keys.”

“Then let’s get to it!” Yoshiko shouted happily.

-

“Time is up!” Anju announced, as everyone finished up their locker searches. The Silver Souls stood happily with two metal shovels, a large plastic container in the shape of a castle, two small plastic towers, one larger one, and two buckets. On the other side, the Golden Hearts had one small plastic shovel with a thin wooden handle, one small tower, and three buckets.

“Hahaha! You guys got such shitty things!” Honoka yelled, laughing at the Golden Hearts.

“Whatever guys, don’t listen to her. We can still do this! And we can win it too! We just have to fight back twice as hard, and we’ll come out on top!” Nico said, filling the team with some determination.

“Alright, everybody, that’s a wrap!” Tsubasa yelled.

“Wait what?” Everyone else looked at Tsubasa confusingly, not sure what she was talking about. 

“The Silver Souls are winning, but how long will that go on for? For once, the Golden Hearts are actually losing! Who will win? Who will lose? Found out next time, on Survivor: Love Live!” Tsubasa cleared her throat and looked away from the camera man.

“Uh… what was that all about?” Riko asked.

“It’s a TV show, and this episode just ended! Duh! We can’t make these things go on forever!”

“Fair enough, but does that mean we’re done for the day zura?”

“No, you guys are continuing this in the next chapter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoka is no longer a contestant, and Erena is no longer a host  
> Part of me wanted to make Erena join the Silver Souls and replace Honoka there, but at the same time I have different plans for Erena in the future


	12. Sandcastles in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two teams build some sandcastles and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a few minutes since my last upload, so in case you havent read this story since i uploaded last in october, ill recap chapter 11 real quick before you read this one
> 
> mari and yoshiko raided the golden heart's cabin, stealing something from everyone except for kanan, leading to the team's suspicion of kanan as the thief  
> the silver souls elimination from the previous challenge takes place, and the votes leaned heavily towards riko  
> tsubasa rigged the votes to force honoka's elimination, but rather than kicking her off the island, she removed erena from the hosting crew and gave honoka that role(allowing for riko to stay)  
> riko finds out about yoshiko and mari's betrayal of voting for her  
> nico and mari's friendship grew  
> the two teams participated in the next challenge- diving into the ocean to find keys  
> the silver souls came out on top surprisingly  
> the keys everyone collected were used to open up lockers, which had sandcastle building supplies  
> the chapter ended with tsubasa announcing the sandcastle building challenge  
> enjoy!

Chapter 12:

Sandcastles in the Sand

 

Nico and Maki rushed to the edge of the water with buckets in their hands and brought water up to their team, who was struggling to even start on a castle. On the other hand, the Silver Souls were off to a great start. The castle was looking very similar to the fort from the first paintball challenge. Riko and Yoshiko were in charge of packing the sand inside the buckets, Mari was the one bringing water to them, and Hanamaru and Kotori were the ones digging up sand to use.

“You have exactly one hour to finish!” Tsubasa yelled.

“But we’ve barely even gotten started!” Maki yelled back.

“Hey! Don’t yell at my wife! That’ll result in immediate elimination!”

“You two aren’t even fucking married!” Nico shouted.

“That’s it! Time reduction for the Golden Hearts!” Honoka declared.

“Hey, she can’t do that!” You yelled. 

“Rules are rules, you follow them, or no money.” Honoka said.

“These rules are fucking rigged…” Nico muttered, this time so that Honoka couldn’t hear her.

“Look guys, we aren’t doing so good, that much is obvious. But is that any reason to give up?” Chika said, standing up and looking over her team. “This is not the end my friends! We are strong! We are powerful! We are the Golden Hearts!”

“Wait, what’s going on? Her speech actually sounds… good!” Nico said, completely astounded.  

“Chika has that weird drive in her. She can seem dense at times, but when it’s needed, she can truly be the leader a team needs.” You said.

“It’s true. I doubted her earlier on about leading Aqours, but now I can’t imagine anyone better.” Dia added on.

“So yeah, we aren’t doing the best, so what? Umi, Kanan, I want you guys bringing up water. You, we can dig up the sand. Nico and Maki, you guys build the castle. Ruby and Dia, you two just sit back at watch us. We will lead us to victory!”

“Seems impractical to leave us out of the challenge when we’re already losing.”

“Fine then Dia, you help us dig, and Ruby, you help Nico and Maki with building. We’ll win this for sure!”

Kanan and Umi did as Chika commanded, took the buckets to the ocean and brought back some water. Dia and You helped Chika dig up sand, and thanks to the now organized process, they began to get a lot more quickly. Ruby packed the sand inside the buckets and tower, let Nico and Maki place them as need be for the castle. By the time that the challenge was over, they had built a castle up to their waists.

The three hosts began to do their judging. “I really like how tall the Golden Hearts castle is, especially thanks to Chika’s final hour pep talk that fired everyone up.” Tsubasa commented.

“I think I prefer the Silver Souls’.” Honoka said blatantly. “N-no bias of course! I just like the detail!”

Honoka was correct, the Silver Souls had managed to make a very detailed castle, thanks to their rewards from the previous challenge. Though the castle was just under half the height of the Golden Hearts’, it was indeed much more intricate and detailed. The front resembled the fort from a few challenges ago, while the other three sides looked more like a typical medieval castle, with watchtowers, and stone-like sides. They ever built a moat that wrapped around it and filled it with water.

“That’s one vote for each castle, looks like Anju will be the deciding factor.” Tsubasa said.

Everyone turned their attention to the most sadistic host. “This is a real tough one, not even gonna lie. Each one has something unique and special about it. Like Honoka said, the Silver Souls’ castle looks phenomenal, but the Golden Hearts’ is really fucking big, and you guys know me, I like ‘em big!” Anju started to think hard about it. “How about this… I’m calling it a draw!”

“What!?”

“Yeah, that’s right! It’s a draw!”

“How do we find out who wins then?”

“With an official tiebreaker!”

“Uh-huh… and what would that be exactly?” Maki asked.

“Each team will pick one member of their choice. Those two will go against each other in a head to head match.”

“I volunteer!” Yoshiko shouted.

“I hate to burst your bubble Yoshiko, especially considering how great you did earlier, but… if this sudden death challenge is anything like rock paper scissors against Nozomi, I don’t like our odds with you zura.”

“That’s not even true. I did fucking amazing in rock paper scissors.”

“Telling your opponent what you’re gonna use isn’t exactly amazing.” Kotori pointed out.

“Whatever, I’m doing this tiebreaker, just you guys wait!”

“We can’t stop her now. Just let her prove herself wrong, then this’ll all be over.” Mari said and laughed.

“Who’s going to take on Yoshiko?” Umi asked.

“We don’t even know what the challenge is, how do we know who will be good at it?” Dia asked.

“Does it matter?” Kanan asked her. “It’s Yoshiko we’re talking about here, any of us could win this.”

“Fine, you do it then.” Nico said, agitated. “Since you’re so confident in yourself.”

"Alright, I will!” Kanan looked at the hosts. “I’m going for our team.”

“Perfect. Kanan and Yoshiko, come up here.” Anju said, and the two walked up to the hosts. “Take these.” She handed each of the two blue haired girls a rock, a piece of paper, and a pair of scissors.

“What do we do with these?” Yoshiko asked, picking up the scissors.

“You two have to use these three items to fight each other!”

“What?” They yelled simultaneously.

“Yeah! Sounds like fun, right?”

“Hell yeah!” Yoshiko yelled, scissors in hand, staring at Kanan angrily.

“Hell no! I’m not going to hurt her, she’s my friend!”

“If it wins me a million dollars, you’re taking a knife to the gut Kanan.” Yoshiko ran at Kanan with the full intent of stabbing her.

“Stop! That’s enough! There’s no need for this violent tiebreaker, I’m changing my vote to avoid it. I’m now voting for the Silver Souls, so they win the challenge.” Tsubasa said, causing Yoshiko to stop in her place.

“Aw, man! It was just getting interesting!” Anju complained.

“Like I said, we can’t kill them just yet.”

-

_(Mari and Kanan)_

“Kanan, I’ve been thinking about some things recently, between us.”

“Is that why you called me out to the lake?”

“We need to talk Kanan.”

“Damn. You’re actually serious, aren’t you?”

“I can be serious when I need to be, you know this. Now, can we talk? Because it took a hell of a lot of confidence to even initiate this conversation, and if we don’t talk now I’m scared I’ll back out and I won’t be able to forgive myself if that happens.” 

“How serious is this Mari?”

Mari didn’t answer for a moment. She stared out over the lake, watching as the moonlight hit and sparkled against the surface. She could she a reflection her face, water rippled through it as her tears dropped. “I love you Kanan, don’t forget that.” She sniffled and turned around to face the taller girl. “I…”

“Mari…” Kanan was taken aback. She’s never seen Mari so scared to speak her mind, not even when they had their fight. “Just say it Mari. Whatever it is, I won’t get mad.”

Mari nodded, her eyes shut to keep her tears back. “I don’t know if we’re gonna work out…” She whispered inaudibly. Too scared to look Kanan in the eyes, she turned back around and fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands. She was surprised to find a hand meet her shoulder abruptly afterwards. She wasn’t sure if Kanan had heard her or not, all she wanted to do was cry.

Kanan practically yanked Mari to her feet and turned her around, but she did so gently. Mari’s eyes were still shut, but her face was soaked. “What makes you say that Mari?” Kanan ran her thumbs over Mari’s cheeks as she held her head in her hands. “Is it something I’ve done?” Kanan looked at the ground. “I knew back when you didn’t pick me for the dinner that something was up… If I really did something to hurt you, please tell me. You know I would never try to hurt you, right?”

“I know… It’s not you…” Mari shook her head slightly before finally opening her eyes and looking into Kanan’s. “I don’t know how to feel anymore...I still really, _really_ love you Kanan… But something I can’t stop thinking about, and I seriously hate that I am, is how I think I like Dia too. A-and I don’t want you to think that I wanna break things off with you to date Dia, because I don’t even know if I really do like her like that. These feelings I’m having for her… I don’t think it’s right for me to have them if I’m dating you. And since I can’t shake those feelings off, I…” 

“How long have you been thinking about this Mari?” Kanan asked, still shocked at Mari’s attitude at the moment. Typically, even in moments like these, even when she was being serious, Mari put her little twist on things, making it seem like your normal Mari talk. But her portrayal of tone and attitude was entirely different here. She was hurting, and Kanan could tell. Mari didn’t want to be doing this. It was up to Kanan to make her feel better. “I’m not mad, Mari.”

“Wh-what?” Mari stepped back, surprised. 

“I’m not mad at you for something like that. Actually, I’m glad you told me. There’s been times in our relationship where I seriously questioned how much you cared, but seeing you do this… Seeing you pour your heart out over me, hearing you confess all of this to me, it shows how much you care. When it comes to Dia, I had a feeling you liked her. But I never worried about it because I always thought it was a playful kind of love.”

“I thought so too… And I still wanna believe that it is! But this is so confusing… It’s so hard trying to devote yourself to one girl when there’s two you love…”

“So you really don’t know, huh?”

Mari nodded, tears still flowing from her eyes like a fountain. “I’m so sorry…”

Kanan hugged her again. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” Kanan was beginning to cry to. “As… as hard as this is gonna be, maybe we should take a break. Maybe it’ll give you a chance to think things over and figure out what you really want.”

“But that’s not what you want, I know that! And that’s why this is so hard for me, I don’t want to hurt you!” Mari wrapped her arms around Kanan tightly. “I love you so fucking much and I don’t want to lose you…”

“You’ll never lose me Mari. That’s a promise. I’ll always be waiting for you.”

-

_(Golden Hearts Elimination)_

_Present: Umi, Nico, Maki, Kanan, You, Chika, Dia, Ruby_

Kanan sat next to Dia, feeling slightly awkward around her after the conversation she just had with Mari. Of course, Dia wasn’t aware of this, and went on as per usual, talking to Ruby. The three were planning to vote off Maki, who usually didn’t contribute much to the team.

The three Muse members sat together, talking with each other about their earlier plan of voting off Kanan, in hopes of retrieving their missing items. After convincing Chika and You to vote off their old childhood friend, there were a guaranteed five votes for Kanan, meaning she’d be going home.

“Votes are in everybody, and after going over them, I’m quite surprised. If you receive a marshmallow, you are safe.”

“What is this, Total Drama?” Nico asked.

“Honoka’s idea, not mine.” Anju held seven marshmallows in her hands. “Chika, You, you guys are safe.” Anju said as she threw the two their marshmallows. “Also safe, Dia, Ruby, Nico, and Umi.”

“Only one marshmallow left. Maki, Kanan, one of you two will not be getting one. Whoever does not, must walk the dock of shame, and catch the boat of losers home.” Honoka said.

“Seriously Honoka, this is Survivor, get your reality shows right.” Maki commented.

“They’re right, we don’t wanna get copystriked and not be able to air anymore. No more show, means no more money.” Tsubasa said.

Anju looked at Maki and Kanan. “The final marshmallow goes to…” She paused, added some very unnecessary suspense. “Maki!”

“Fuck yeah!” Nico yelled.

“Oh shit…” Kanan muttered. “I need to see Mari!” She shot up from her seat, about to run to the cabins.

“Not so fast!” Umi yelled. “I believe you have some things of ours that you need to give back!”

“What are you talking about? I need to see Mari, this is important!”

“About a week ago, when our team’s stuff went missing, you were the only one who wasn’t missing anything. Suspicion falls on you Kanan.”

“Is that seriously why you guys voted me off? I didn’t even take your stuff!”

“Wait, what?” Chika and You said in sync.

“You guys thought that too?”

“Well if it wasn’t Kanan, then who has our stuff?” Maki asked.

“You guys can figure that out yourselves, I have to talk to Mari!”

“Sorry Kanan, but there’s no time. We’re on a time limit here, episodes can’t run longer than planned. Budget won’t allow it.” Tsubasa said.

“I don’t care! I made her a promise and I’m not about to break it!” 

“Anju, get her.” Anju ran at Kanan holding her pan. Unphased, Kanan threw a fist in Anju’s direction. The pan worked as Anju’s shield, and it met contact with Kanan’s fist, nearly breaking it. Anju dropped the pan and grabbed Kanan’s arm. Honoka came over and grabbed the other.

“Sorry Kanan, but what Tsubasa says, goes. You had the most votes, so you’re out!” Anju and Honoka dragged Kanan to the boat and threw her on.

“Bye bye, Kanan!”

“Six gone, only twelve remain!” Tsubasa said, facing the camera again. “There’s been a lot of drama, and we’re only a third of the way through! Stay tuned for the next episode of Survivor: Love Live!”

“Okay Tsubasa you can stop doing that with us around it’s kind of annoying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woosh
> 
> again, sorry for never posting this chapter, i've been really lazy  
> anyways, i hope that the elimination in this chapter was good enough to make up for the long wait, this was one of my favorite chapters to write thanks to the scene between mari and kanan, followed by the latter's elimination.
> 
> hopefully i can get back on track with uploads, but i make no promises


End file.
